RWBY Heroes and Guardians
by RWBY2020
Summary: A group of friends must come together to stop the evils of their world. Can they be the heroes Remnant needs? **Abandoned**
1. V1 Ch1 introductions are in order

The thumping of boots echoed down the midnight streets of Vale. Bouncing off the beige and grey buildings of the lower class district. The thumps came from two men, both detectives in Vale's police force. They gave chase to a young boy, whose name no one cared to know.

What was important was the stolen fire dust the boy had taken. It was two shards, each a different type of fire dust. One was crimson red and the other a cerulean blue. The different colors of red and blue illuminated little of the boy's face. What little was illuminated was made out by the detectives.

It was clear the boy had messy, shaggy black hair, reflecting none of the colors. But his eyes were special, they were as red as blood. A red hoodie covered his torso, it was filthy with stains covering it. A pair of shorts on his legs and tattered sneakers. The boy was clearly homeless based only on his attire.

The boy darted down an alleyway. The detectives sprinted after him. Unbeknownst to them was a male watching from the rooftops. As soon as they turned the corner and entered the alley way, both detectives were struck down. A figure landed behind them, kicking them both in the back.

The detectives staggered forwards and spun around. "Aight, who has the balls?" One shouted.

"Johnny, cool it. I need ya to go get that punk kid. I'll deal with Mr. Hotshot," Johnny's detective barked, gesturing to the male that had struck them.

"Ya sure thing Skid," Johnny said. He turned and ran further down the alley towards the cornered boy.

The male in front of Skid leapt over him and shot down the alley. He grabbed Johnny from behind and threw him back.

"What the hell?" Johnny asked.

"Hey moron, don't you get it? We're cops!" Skid shouted.

The male didn't reply, he slowly turned to the young boy. "Alex, what took so long?"

"You idiot!" Alex shouted. "Ryden, do you know how hard it was to steal these dust shards?" Alex asked. He stormed over to his brother. "Know we have to cops after us!"

Ryden slowly turned to the two detectives. His left hand flared out from under his long blue coat. It was then that the detectives saw his weapon. It was an ōdachi. The blade was longer than Ryden's body. He placed his hand on the weapon and both detectives drew their pistols.

"You're really going to kill to officers?" Johnny asked, his voice shaking from fear. It wasn't the weapon that scared him, it was Ryden's cold and dead red eyes.

Ryden rested a hand on the ōdachi's hilt. The other hand gripped its scabbard. Those cold red eyes stared at the detectives, infecting the detectives with an unshakeable sense of dread.

"Johnny Blue and Skid Red, two corrupt policemen. A week ago you brutally beat a faunus food vendor to death for "fighting back". That's disregarding the fact you both pocket money from the various gangs around Vale, you deserve far worse than this blade!" Ryden said, taking a step forward.

Johnny panicked and fired a round. His aim was perfect and in the blink of an eye, the bullet was inches from Ryden's forehead. But the blade was swiftly drawn. The bullet sliced away. Ryden slowly lowered his sword arm to his side.

The ōdachi was a beautiful and glowing cerulean blue. It was chipped in a few places and looked like it required repairs. The detectives wasted little time in aiming for another shot. But in the time it took to aim their guns, Ryden was behind them. The glow of his dimmed through the blood that ran down his long sword, slowly dripping off the tip.

Skid looked down at his chest, noticing the growing red stain on his clothes. He soon collapsed to the ground. Johnny grasped the stump of where his hand once was and let out a loud scream.

Alex was surprised. He knew his brother was fast, but to leave a fatal wound and severe another's hand, it was jaw dropping, even to him.

"Nice job Ryden," Alex said. He didn't approve of Ryden's brutality, but it kept the police off their backs and Ryden never killed the innocent.

Johnny got up and began to flee. Ryden's cold eyes locked onto him. "Scum," He growled. Ryden dashed towards the cop, bringing his sword back and slicing forwards. He was surprised as in the corner of his eye, a figure leapt down from the rooftops. Their golden hair reflecting the light from street lights and other sources. Blue eyes that almost glew in the dark.

The male landed in between Ryden and the cop, and pulled something from his back, something that Ryden couldn't see very well. Ryden was shocked when his blade collided with another. It was a carbon black katana. Its owner glared back at Ryden. The mysterious figure delivered two swift kicks to Ryden's chest and sent him back.

The male stood straight and stared Ryden down as Johnny fled behind him.

"Who are you?" Ryden called out.

"Perseus Brewner," The male called back. He walked towards Ryden and twirled his sword. "Most people just call me Percy. I'd like to know why you just murdered someone," Percy growled.

Ryden smirked. He raised his sword and it became engulfed in fire. "I'm not telling you anything!"

"Fine," Percy said calmly. "I'll beat it out of you."

"Alex, don't even dare of interrupting!" Ryden ordered, pointing at his brother. "His aura is something special, I can finally test myself against someone who is equal!"

"Then come at me," Percy said, focusing his eyes on Ryden.

Ryden shot towards Percy like a bullet. He kicked up a trail of dust as he charged the mysterious Percy Brewner. Ryden slashed down, his blade engulfed in a blue fire. Percy parried the blade back with his katana. He charged Ryden and leapt into the air, delivering a kick straight to Ryden's face. The kick knocked Ryden off his feet.

Blue lightning raced around Percy as he shot down, slamming his palm into Ryden and throwing him into the ground. The breath was forced from Ryden's lungs as he was thrown down.

Percy released his hand from Ryden and stood over him. "Now talk."

Ryden began to chuckle. He wiped some blood from his lip and grinned up at Percy. "The last time I was this excited was fighting a huntsman, but you're not on that level yet."

Blue fire engulfed Ryden's body. The fire shot into the air and down the street, landing in a ball thirty yards away. Ryden emerged from the flames, calling them back to his sword.

"I'd reconsider that assumption!" Percy shouted, sprinting at Ryden.

Ryden laughed. "I've fought one, a _real _huntsman. They're no joke."

Percy reached Ryden and their blades met. Sparks flew from the swords. The two pushed against each other. Ryden shoved his hilt upwards, taking Percy's blade with it. Ryden kneed Percy in the gut. He backhanded him and slashed across Percy's chest. Ryden's sword sliced through Percy's brown jacket. It dug into the black muscle shirt underneath, but was luckily stopped by Percy's crimson aura. A smack to the chin from Ryden's hilt knocked Percy off his feet and sent him back.

Percy recovered in the air, landing on his feet. He twirled the black katana around. Percy charged Ryden, blue lightning surrounding his body. Ryden readied his blade. But Percy suddenly dashed forward at an astonishing speed. Neither brother saw him move. One second he was there and the next, bam, the katana struck Ryden in the chest.

A blast of lightning exploded on the tip of the katana and sent Ryden flying back. Ryden was hurtled backwards, sailing down the street with no sign of stopping. Percy shot off after his opponent. He quickly passed Ryden and struck him back in the other direction. Percy shot off again after Ryden.

This time however, Ryden had recovered. As Percy passed, Ryden swung his mighty sword. Percy caught the blade with his own. He twisted the two blades and was able to disarm Ryden in one swift movement. He tossed the weapon away and smacked Ryden across the face with his katana, drawing blood and knocking Ryden to the ground.

Ryden tumbled across the street, rolling onto a sidewalk. He laid there, trying to push himself back up. Somewhere above, thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

Percy walked towards Ryden. "You're a dust mage, that weapon was made of dust. Your fire comes from that sword. Don't lie, I've seen it before!"

Ryden smirked and pushed himself onto his knees. His grin grew as Percy drew closer. He stared up at the sky, watching the lightning dance around in the clouds.

"How long will you be quiet?" Percy growled. "Do I have to beat this out of you too?"

Ryden shook. "No," He calmly said. He clenched his right hand. "This one you get for free!" He shouted, rolling to the side and aiming his right hand at Percy. A torrent of blue fire flew from his hand.

The pillar of fire slammed into Percy. It carried him back and slammed him into a building. The torrents died and Percy fell onto the ground, crimson aura shimmering around his body. He panted, tired from shielding himself from the flames.

Ryden aimed one hand to his blade, engulfing in blue flames. The blade warped into his hand. Ryden twirled it around. "This blade doesn't control my fire, I do. It helps channel it at most."

Percy smirked. He willed himself up and clenched his katana. "I was mistaken. I didn't know people like you were outside Hope Reich."

Ryden raised an eyebrow. "Hope Reich? Is that some town or something?"

Percy shook his head. "No, it's a kingdom."

"That sounds like a place!" Ryden said, running towards Percy.

"Quite!" Percy said, leaping over Ryden as he stabbed towards him.

"What's so special about it?" Ryden shouted, slashing up at Percy. Their blades met, creating sparks and sending Percy through the air.

Percy landed on his feet and slid back a couple of yards. The two's eyes met and they charged each other again. This time Percy slashed the air and an arc of lightning shot towards Ryden.

Ryden cut the arc in two and continued his charge. He reached Percy and slammed his blade down. Percy caught the blade and pushed it aside. He tried to jab Ryden, but Ryden parried the black katana. The two then met each other with a storm of blows. All blocked by the other. The final blow of the flurry came as both sliced downwards. Their blades connected and each was sent skidding backwards.

Thunder crashed in the sky and lightning illuminated the city. The two glared at each other. Ryden twirled his massive sword around and stabbed it into the ground. Fire flew all around him. A massive blast of blue flames shot towards Percy.

Percy raised his blade into the air and aimed a single hand at Ryden. Lightning filled the sky once more and a bolt of nature's wrath extended down from the sky. It landed upon the black katana and engulfed Percy in the energy, firing from his hand.

The two blasts met in the center of the street. Slamming into each other and exploding outward. Lights flicked on in the many buildings that lined the street. The elements flew towards the houses, uncontrolled and ready to level the block.

Alex watched in horror as the unaware teens were about to destroy an entire city block. But it was all suddenly stopped. A purple dome of aura surrounded both the fire and the lightning. Alex spun to the caster of the defense.

A woman stormed towards the two teens, she was dressed well and carried a riding crop. Golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, that were shielded behind glasses, were the obvious traits to Alex, next to her pissed off expression.

Glynda Goodwitch waved her crop around and threw the elements far into the sky where they safely exploded. Next she set her glare onto the two teens. With two swift strokes of her crop, she had them both pinned against a wall with her semblance. She sighed and rubbed her forehead as the two struggled against her restrain.

XXX XXX XXX

A bright white light lit up Percy's face. He sat in a cold concrete room, one way glass surrounding him. Hours had passed since Glynda brought him in. A large oak wood door faced him, leading outside the room.

The large oak door creaked open, revealing a well dressed man. His silver hair reflected the bright white glow glow of the light. A mug was in one hand and a cane in the other. The man approached the table and sat down in a chair. The two exchanged looks and a silence, which was broken in seconds.

"Percy, how've you been?" Ozpin asked. He took a swig from his mug and looked at the teenage male in front of him.

Percy scoffed, "I've been better."

"Sorry for the delay. I was dealing with some students that got involved in some serious business," Ozpin said.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"They stopped a White Fang robbery at the docks, I'm sure you'd loved to be there," Ozpin said. He sighed and looked Percy dead in the eyes, "Has Vale been boring you?" Ozpin asked, pulling some papers from his coat. He slid them across the table to Percy. "No need to answer, those are records filed by Glynda."

Percy picked up the papers and began to read them. His navy blue eyes skimmed over the many lines of text. Percy looked at Ozpin and remained quiet.

"In the last three years, you've attempted to runaway seventeen times. If not for the efforts of Clay, you'd be in Hope Reich right now," Ozpin went on. "You'd be dead," He added with a solemn tone.

"It's only a matter of time, Ozpin," Percy finally spoke. He looked at Ozpin with his navy blue eyes, eyes that had seen the enemy and their plans better than any spy.

"When you say that," Ozpin paused and set his mug on the table. He continued, "Do you mean until the enemy makes their move or they find you?"

"Until they arrive here. None of your huntsmen can stop Timo or the King of Hope Reich!" Percy said. "I'm the son of Edward Brewner, König's son, I was destined to kill him!"

Ozpin gestured to Percy for him to calm down. He looked into those scarred eyes with his own. "I have walked on this planet for many years, far more than you think. If you want a shot to take back your family's throne, then I will give it to you, but there's a catch."

"What?" Percy almost leapt from his chair.

"I want to train you at Beacon, hone your skills," Ozpin explained.

"Damn it, I'm ready now!" Percy slammed his fists down onto the table.

"Impatient as always. You can't afford to run in unprepared," Ozpin said.

Percy huffed and sat back down. "Fine, I'll attend."

"Fantastic," Ozpin said. He stood up and made for the oak door. He had one hand on the knob when he spun around. "Oh remember that boy you fought with on the street?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Percy asked.

"I was able to negotiate his release, but needed some correction program. I do believe I made the right choice in signing both him and his brother up for Beacon," Ozpin explained.

Percy grinned like mad. "Good! I'm ready to knock him down a peg!"

"Well that wouldn't be good for the team," Ozpin commented.

"What team?" Percy asked.

"Team PARM of course, you're not only going to be tested on your fighting ability, but leadership too," Ozpin said, smirking and leaving.

"Wait," Percy said, eyes widening. "I'm on his team?!"

XXX XXX XXX

Percy was suddenly shaken awake. His eyelids fluttered open and he quickly sat up. Alex, brother of Ryden, was shaking him.

His memory had been jogged of the night before. The team had met, much to his and Ryden's displeasure. All four were given a dorm. They were dubbed team PARM.

"You'll miss class!" He worriedly said.

Percy snapped his attention to the clock on his nightside, it was nine twenty five. Combat class started at nine thirty and was on the other side of the school. Percy threw off his blanket and leapt from the bed. His bare feet landed on the polished hardwood floor. Blue lightning flashed around his body and he shot off.

Percy became a blur to Alex as the older male rushed to get dressed. In seconds he appeared in front of Alex, dressed in his typical brown jacket and ink black jeans. Percy's black katana, Carbon Jäger, strapped to his back.

"You're semblance is super speed?" Alex asked, puzzled.

Percy shook his head. "I'm like you and your brother, but I control lightning. An added plus in a thing called _Blitzing_."

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"Using the lightning to dash around," Percy explained.

"I see," Alex said. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, come on!" Percy said, rushing for the door. Alex quickly followed him.

XXX XXX XXX

The doors to Glynda's class were thrust open, in charged Percy and Alex. Both panting from sprinting all the way across school. Naturally the attention of all the students was stolen from Glynda and placed upon the pair. The boys looked around and found their team members, Ryden and someone who had golden blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

The two walked towards their team, passing by the whispers of their peers. Many discussed the fact that a new team formed in the middle of the year. Others discussed the fact that Martin Goodwitch, Glynda's son, was finally given a team instead of being by himself. A few questioned whether or not Percy was related to Martin as they both shared shining blonde hair and lived in the same house. These discussions were few as most knew that Ms Goodwitch had 'adopted' Percy Brewner seven years ago.

One discussion strayed from all the others. It was held by a group of four colorful girls. They were all bored by the matches so far in combat class, no one interesting had gone yet or that they knew. So they were especially interested in the sudden arrival.

"Who's the cutie with the brown jacket?" One of the girls, a busty blonde, loudly asked, gaining a few stares.

"It's just a pair of street rats, look at how they dress," Sneered a girl clad in all white.

"Weiss! Don't be so judgemental," Hissed another girl with a black bow on her head.

"Oh calm down, Blake," Weiss said. "I was merely stating a fact."

"I think they're dressed nicely," the blonde said.

"See Weiss? Thank you, Yang-"

"The muscle shirt under that jacket is gonna be quite a sight," Yang said, grinning.

"Ugh, both of you are ridiculous, at least Ruby isn't this bad," The black bowed girl said.

All three looked over at Ruby, who was practically drooling when she saw the weapons the pair sported. She smiled widely and excitedly turned to Yang.

"Sis, they're swords look awesome!" She shrieked. "I gotta see them up close!"

Weiss sighed and face palmed. "Ruby, please don't embarrass the team by drooling over their weapons."

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "Having an interest in the fine art of weapons is not embarrassing," She said, crossing her arms.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "If only you applied that enthusiasm to your academics."

The two continued to argue, their voices growing louder and louder. Normally they would've been told to be quiet by Glynda, but she was scolding Percy for being late.

"Not this time mister!" She said. "I'm not letting you out of this one!"

"Aw come on, please?" Percy asked. "It was one late."

"Hmm, I suppose," Glynda said, an idea forming in her brain. "Well since you decided to be late and disrupt class, I'll take that as volunteering to spar."

"That's easy," Percy said.

Glynda didn't say it, but she agreed. The average student wouldn't stand a chance and she didn't want to push Ms. Nikos, who had just fought an entire team. Yang Xiao Long was always a choice, but that could be too easy. Glynda's train of thought was thrown off by a loud yell.

"I told you not to call me Ice Queen!" Weiss screamed.

"Then stop calling me a child!" Ruby shouted back.

It dawned on Glynda, why not send in a pair. "Ms Rose, Ms Schnee, I see that you'd like to spar against Percy, correct?"

The two stopped their petty arguing and looked around, realizing they had been a little too loud. They stared at Glynda, each trying to come up with the words to not participate.

"Of course if you're not, that would mean you're deliberately disrupting my class," Glynda sternly said.

"No, Ms Goodwitch," They both murmured in unison.

"Good, each of you have five minutes to prepare," She said.

XXX XXX XXX

Whiterose, Ruby and Weiss' pair name, were walking down the hall from the locker room. It led straight to the arena. Weiss took the time to discuss strategy.

"Okay, Ruby," Weiss said. "We don't really know what he can do, but we got this."

"Of course, he can't be too strong," Ruby said.

"I agree, I don't know what Glynda is thinking to do a two versus one on the poor guy's first day," Weiss said.

Ruby slowly turned to her teammate with a surprised expression. "Weiss, that has to be the first time you were compassionate and-"

"Of course a merciless victory will show him not to mess with our team," She cheerfully said.

"Well we did fight and win against that Atlesian Knight, so this should be easy!" Ruby cheered.

The two emerged from the hall, lights dimmed around the class and focused on the arena. On the opposite side of the arena was Percy. He solemnly stared at the two. A scowl across his face, making Ruby feel uneasy.

"Three, two, one… fight!" Glynda called.

The two members of RWBY drew their weapons and went to charge, stopping quickly in confusion. Percy stood there, weapon in its scabbard. His eyes were shut and he looked relaxed.

"Hey, she called start!" Weiss shouted. Percy did not move. "Maybe he doesn't know how to fight," Weiss said to Ruby.

Percy slowly raised one hand and placed it on the hilt of his blade. His eyes shot open, revealing them to have changed into a cold frost white. Lightning appeared on his body, racing around. Percy shot off towards the girls at an almost unseeable speed.

As he reached them, Percy leapt over the two bewildered fighters. He landed and kicked Weiss in the back. Ruby spun around, just in time to block a slash from his katana. The two went blow for blow, but only for a few seconds. Percy then hit her in the face with the butt of his hilt.

Ruby staggered backwards and Percy went to strike her again. Weiss shot in, running across a trail of her glyphs. She slid in between the two and parried the sword back. Percy let off a salvo of ten slashes onto Weiss in the blink of an eye.

The huntress in training activated a time dilation glyph, her body glowing from its power. She was able to parry every blow and even counter with a stab at Percy's face. Weiss' speed was faster than what Percy had displayed and the crowd, even Glynda was sure that would end the fight.

Percy stepped to the side, in a blur. He cut Weiss across the chest as she staggered forwards. Percy roundhouse kicked her and sent the heiress flying. A few rose petals flew around Percy, then he felt an object strike him from behind.

Percy staggered forward, his crimson aura rippling around the area of impact. The blade of Ruby's scythe, crescent rose, wrapped around his torso. In the next moment he was pulled off his feet, hearing the sound of a gunshot. Percy was tossed back twenty yards. He landed on his back, rolled onto his feet, and scanned for Ruby.

A red blur shot towards him. Percy raised his blade, placing both hands on the hilt. The blur reached him and crescent rose slammed down onto Percy. Rose petals and sparks flew. The two weapons ground against each other, Carbon Jäger sliding off Crescent rose as Percy parried the attack.

Ruby cut at the male's side. Percy snapped his blade down and blocked the attack, he kicked Ruby back. The kick had little impact as she leapt back with an almost instant reaction time.

As she landed, Percy noticed the glow of Weiss' time dilation fade from Ruby. He spun around, only to be met with the tip of Weiss' rapier. Percy snapped up his katana and slapped the blade away. Percy leapt back to gain distance, leaping across the arena.

Ruby was now to his right and Weiss on his left. Both eyeing him up, looking for an opening. It was at a point where all three were still, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Moments like these were rare in fights, but were crucial for those who wished to strategize.

For the crowd, it was a time to process the fight that had just witnessed. It was hard to believe that a new student could take on two first years that had a full semester of training.

While others were surprised, Ryden and Alex were intrigued. Unlike the rest of the crowd, they had someone to explain.

"Hey, what's the deal with the white eyes?" Alex asked, nudging Martin Goodwitch.

Marty smirked and looked down at his adopted brother. "Impressive you noticed them, Alex."

"Is that his semblance?" Ryden asked, wondering if Percy had a dual semblance, something that he had heard rumors about.

Marty shook his head. "No. Percy's semblance is like your's. He can use his aura to manifest lightning, but the Gewitter is no semblance. Percy trained long and hard to control his aura. He unlocked a form called the Gewitter. Percy can use his aura to increase his physical abilities."

"How?" Alex asked, in awe.

"Percy explained it as using the aura to strengthen his muscles," Marty explained. Marty's face went solemn. "Only problem is the strain. If the Gewitter is over used or used incorrectly, the muscles could be torn to shreds, crippling the user and leaving them helpless."

Alex's eyes widened as he looked down at Percy. The fight had only been a couple of minutes, but no one, not even Marty, could tell if Percy was already feeling the strain.

Percy shot off. He went after Weiss first. Determined that she would cause the most issues with aiding Ruby's speed. As he charged her, the heiress stabbed her rapier into the ground. Seven glyphs appeared in a row behind her, aimed at Percy.

Each of the glyphs launched fireballs. Something that Percy was easily able to dodge. He sailed over Weiss and landed behind her. Weiss spun around too late. She was struck back. Percy shot after her and dashed behind the hurdling girl. Percy then unleashed an eight hit combo on her, the final blow thrusting her into the air.

Percy slashed the air and an arc of lightning sailed towards Weiss. It struck her and exploded, throwing her from the air to the ground. She landed, cracking the stone floor beneath her and draining the last of her aura.

Percy turned to Ruby. Now with Weiss out of the way, he knew she'd be a lot easier to fight. The two charged each other. Ruby dashing a head and swiping at Percy. The male ducked under the large scythe and struck Ruby in the back. She staggered forwards, but recovered with haste.

Ruby spun around and let off three rounds in Percy's direction. Percy blocked all three and ran at her. Their weapons clashed as the two met. Ruby stepped to the side and swung again. Percy parried the attack and countered with a couple of jabs at her face, all missed as Ruby dodged.

Percy continued the pressure on the young girl. He slashed diagonally across her chest, spun around and roundhouse kicked Ruby. The girl stumbled to the side and Percy drove his katana straight toward her face. Ruby let out a yelp and ducked down.

Percy went to strike downwards, but he felt pain shoot through every part of his body. Ruby did not know this, yet it was still her advantage. She slashed upwards across his chest, tearing his jacket in two and freeing it from his body. Percy leapt backwards as his jacket touched the floor.

Ruby, now no longer on the defensive, pursued. The white from Percy's eyes had left and he was moving a lot slower than before. She caught him quickly. Ruby hacked away at Percy. She slashed horizontally at his ribs, spun the scythe around and cut across his abs, and unleashed an eight hit flurry. The final blow of the flurry was her stabbing him directly in the chest.

Percy was thrown back and collided with the wall directly behind him. His clothes in tatters and aura shimmering around his aching body. The room looked like a spinning top. He shook his head, trying to snap out of the daze.

Ruby flew towards him, ready to finish the fight with a final blow. As she neared, Percy's body exploded in blue lightning. Ruby turned her scythe into a spear and stabbed at Percy. The male flashed to the side. He cut her across the face. Percy kicked Ruby back. She was quick to recover from it all, keeping her balance.

Lightning formed in Percy's left hand, making the shape of a bolt. He wound his left arm back and hurled the bolt at Ruby. The bolt shot at her, leaving scorch marks on the ground as it flew. Ruby rolled to the side and it exploded next to her, rag dolling the young huntress in training.

She was able to land on her feet, but not catch her breath. Percy was immediately in front of her. He swung and she blocked it. Percy kept the pressure on Ruby. Percy wildly hacked and slashed away like a mad man, the thoughts of Ozpin doubting his abilities drove him. The thoughts of all the people back in Hope Reich gave him strength.

The white came back to his eyes. Percy knocked Ruby's scythe away and struck her twenty times. The final blow came from his lightning covered sword, slamming into her and sending her flying.

As soon as her body hit the ground, the buzzer sounded. The lights returned to normal and Percy let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at the aura display, under his picture was a tiny sliver of aura left. It was too close. Percy sheathed his weapon and walked back to the locker room.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy turned the knob of the door and opened it. He walked into his dorm, later than the rest of his classmates due to Glynda having to find him a spare set of clothes. Alex was the only one in the dorm, sitting on his bed and reading a comic.

"Where'd the others go?" Percy asked.

Alex shrugged. "Marty and Ryden both left to the city, I don't know where or why."

"Of course they did," Percy disapprovingly muttered.

He walked over to his stuff and placed his black katana down alongside another sword. This blade was in a brown scabbard. The hilt had silver highlights along the boring brown leather. Percy quickly took his eyes off it.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that old sword," Alex said.

Percy spun around. "Old?" He asked, almost offended. Percy pointed at the blade. "That sword is worth more than my life. It's name is Thundercloud and it is very important."

Alex tilted his head. "Looks like a regular sword to me."

"It's not," Percy dismissed the young boy's assumptions.

"Well why don't you use it then?" Alex asked.

"Long story, let's just say that if I do, then some very powerful people will know about it," Percy said.

"So you stole it?" Alex asked.

"Of course not!" Percy said. "It was a gift."

"So who will know if you touch it?" Alex questioned.

"Just forget about it, okay?" Percy asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but who-"

"Forget about it!" He shouted back as the bathroom door shut.

Alex shrugged and was going to return to his comics, but he felt a weird sense. It was the sword, almost like it was calling to him. He heard a woman's voice in his head.

"_Take it_," She said.

Alex swung his legs off the bed and cautiously looked over his shoulder. Percy was still in the bathroom. Slowly, Alex crept over to the sword. He treaded with caution, tipping toeing passed the creaky floor boards.

Finally he reached the blade. Alex place on hand on the hilt. He could've sworn that a little spark of electricity flew across the sheathed blade. But he would never know as the bathroom door opened.

Percy rushed out and ripped the sword from Alex's hands, being careful not to touch the hilt. Percy sighed in relief and gently placed the sword back down. He turned to Alex.

"What did I tell you?" He growled.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Alex replied.

"It's lucky you're not like me or we'd be in trouble," Percy said, calming down.

"Like you?" Alex asked.

"Never mind," Percy said. He looked down at the younger boy. "How about we go and try to find Marty and Ryden?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah sure!"

XXX XXX XXX

Rain drops poured down from the sky. In a patch of woods just beyond the city of Vale, three people were gathered. Two women and one man of a large and muscular build.

"It would appear an Elder Weapon was activated not too long ago," One woman said.

"Amber, is it him?" The other woman asked.

"Who else would it be?" the big guy grunted.

"Anyone of us, Rook!" she snapped.

"Aqua, silence!" Amber hissed. "Timo wishes Percy to die and that's our job to carry out."

"Got it!" The other two nodded.

"Also, don't get in the way of our allies, they're plan is in effect and we can't mess with it," Amber added.

The three turned to the direction of Vale. The city lights illuminating their sinister faces.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy was suddenly shaken awake. His eyelids fluttered open and he quickly sat up. Alex, brother of Ryden, was shaking him.

His memory had been jogged of the night before. The team had met, much to his and Ryden's displeasure. All four were given a dorm. They were dubbed team PARM.

"You'll miss class!" He worriedly said.

Percy snapped his attention to the clock on his nightside, it was nine twenty five. Combat class started at nine thirty and was on the other side of the school. Percy threw off his blanket and leapt from the bed. His bare feet landed on the polished hardwood floor. Blue lightning flashed around his body and he shot off.

Percy became a blur to Alex as the older male rushed to get dressed. In seconds he appeared in front of Alex, dressed in his typical brown jacket and ink black jeans. Percy's black katana, Carbon Jäger, strapped to his back.

"You're semblance is super speed?" Alex asked, puzzled.

Percy shook his head. "I'm like you and your brother, but I control lightning. An added plus in a thing called _Blitzing_."

"What is that?" Alex asked.

"Using the lightning to dash around," Percy explained.

"I see," Alex said. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, come on!" Percy said, rushing for the door. Alex quickly followed him.

XXX XXX XXX

The doors to Glynda's class were thrust open, in charged Percy and Alex. Both panting from sprinting all the way across school. Naturally the attention of all the students was stolen from Glynda and placed upon the pair. The boys looked around and found their team members, Ryden and someone who had golden blonde hair with emerald green eyes.

The two walked towards their team, passing by the whispers of their peers. Many discussed the fact that a new team formed in the middle of the year. Others discussed the fact that Martin Goodwitch, Glynda's son, was finally given a team instead of being by himself. A few questioned whether or not Percy was related to Martin as they both shared shining blonde hair and lived in the same house. These discussions were few as most knew that Ms Goodwitch had 'adopted' Percy Brewner seven years ago.

One discussion strayed from all the others. It was held by a group of four colorful girls. They were all bored by the matches so far in combat class, no one interesting had gone yet or that they knew. So they were especially interested in the sudden arrival.

"Who's the cutie with the brown jacket?" One of the girls, a busty blonde, loudly asked, gaining a few stares from other teams.

"It's just a pair of street rats, look at how they dress," Sneered a girl clad in all white.

"Weiss! Don't be so judgemental," Hissed another girl with a black bow on her head.

"Oh calm down, Blake," Weiss replied, dismissing the criticism. "I was merely stating a fact."

"I think they're dressed nicely," the blonde said.

"See Weiss? Thank you, Yang-"

"The muscle shirt under that jacket must be quite a sight," Yang said, grinning.

"Ugh, both of you are ridiculous, at least Ruby isn't this bad," The black bowed girl said.

All three looked over at Ruby, who was practically drooling when she saw the weapons the pair sported. She smiled widely and excitedly turned to Yang.

"Sis, they're swords look awesome!" She shrieked. "I gotta see them up close!"

Weiss sighed and face palmed. "Ruby, please don't embarrass the team by drooling over their weapons."

"Hey!" Ruby protested. "Having an interest in the fine art of weapons is not embarrassing," She said, crossing her arms.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "If only you applied that enthusiasm to your academics."

The two continued to argue, their voices growing louder and louder. Normally they would've been told to be quiet by Glynda, but she was scolding Percy for being late.

"Not this time!" She said. "I'm not letting you out of this one!"

"Aw come on, please?" Percy asked. "It was one late."

"Hmm, I suppose," Glynda said, an idea forming in her brain. "Well since you decided to be late and disrupt class, I'll take that as volunteering to spar."

"That's easy," Percy said.

Glynda didn't say it, but she agreed. The average student wouldn't stand a chance and she didn't want to push Ms. Nikos, who had just fought an entire team. Yang Xiao Long was always a choice, but Glynda was uncertain of that outcome. Glynda's train of thought was thrown off by a loud yell.

"I told you not to call me Ice Queen!" Weiss screamed.

"Then stop calling me immature!" Ruby shouted back.

It dawned on Glynda, why not send in a pair. "Ms Rose, Ms Schnee, I see that you'd like to spar against Percy, correct?"

The two stopped their petty arguing and looked around, realizing they had been a little too loud. They stared at Glynda, each trying to come up with the words to not participate.

"Of course if you're not, that would mean you're deliberately disrupting my class," Glynda sternly said, her fierce emerald eyes focusing on the two.

"No, Ms Goodwitch," They both murmured in unison.

"Good, each of you have five minutes to prepare," She said.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Weiss were walking down the hall from the locker room. It led straight to the arena. Weiss took the time to discuss strategy.

"Okay, Ruby," Weiss said. "We don't really know what he can do, but we got this."

"Of course, he can't be too strong," Ruby said.

"I agree, I don't know what Glynda is thinking to do a two versus one on the poor guy's first day," Weiss said.

Ruby slowly turned to her teammate with a surprised expression. "Weiss, that has to be the first time you were compassionate and-"

"Of course a merciless victory will show him not to mess with our team," She cheerfully said. "Maybe boost our popularity?"

"I spoke too soon," Ruby sighed. "But I do think this will be easy, taking down one person couldn't be harder than fighting that Paladin."

The two emerged from the hall, lights dimmed around the class and focused on the arena. On the opposite side of the arena was Percy. He solemnly stared at the two. A scowl across his face, making Ruby feel uneasy.

"Three, two, one… fight!" Glynda called.

The two members of RWBY drew their weapons and went to charge, stopping quickly in confusion. Percy stood there, weapon in its scabbard. His eyes were shut and he looked relaxed.

"Hey, she called start!" Weiss shouted. Percy did not move. "Maybe he doesn't know how to fight," Weiss said to Ruby.

Percy slowly raised one hand and placed it on the hilt of his blade. His eyes shot open, revealing them to have changed into a cold frost white. Lightning appeared on his body, racing around. Percy shot off towards the girls at an almost unseeable speed.

As he reached them, Percy leapt over the two bewildered fighters. He landed and kicked Weiss in the back. Ruby spun around, just in time to block a slash from his katana. The two went blow for blow, but only for a few seconds. Percy then hit her in the face with the butt of his hilt.

Ruby staggered backwards and Percy went to strike her again. Weiss shot in, running across a trail of her glyphs. She slid in between the two and parried the sword back. Percy let off a salvo of ten slashes onto Weiss in the blink of an eye.

The huntress in training activated a time dilation glyph, her body glowing from its power. She was able to parry every blow and even counter with a stab at Percy's face. Weiss' speed was faster than what Percy had displayed and the crowd, even Glynda was sure that would end the fight.

Percy stepped to the side, in a blur. He cut Weiss across the chest as she staggered forwards. Percy roundhouse kicked her and sent the heiress flying. A few rose petals flew around Percy, then he felt an object strike him from behind.

Percy staggered forward, his crimson aura rippling around the area of impact. The blade of Ruby's scythe, crescent rose, wrapped around his torso. In the next moment he was pulled off his feet, hearing the sound of a gunshot. Percy was tossed back twenty yards. He landed on his back, rolled onto his feet, and scanned for Ruby.

A red blur shot towards him. Percy raised his blade, placing both hands on the hilt. The blur reached him and crescent rose slammed down onto Percy. Rose petals and sparks flew. The two weapons ground against each other, Carbon Jäger sliding off Crescent rose as Percy parried the attack.

Ruby cut at the male's side. Percy snapped his blade down and blocked the attack, he kicked Ruby back. The kick had little impact as she leapt back with an almost instant reaction time.

As she landed, Percy noticed the glow of Weiss' time dilation fade from Ruby. He spun around, only to be met with the tip of Weiss' rapier. Percy snapped up his katana and slapped the blade away. Percy leapt back to gain distance, leaping across the arena.

Ruby was now to his right and Weiss on his left. Both eyeing him up, looking for an opening. It was at a point where all three were still, waiting for an opportunity to strike. Moments like these were rare in fights, but were crucial for those who wished to strategize.

For the crowd, it was a time to process the fight that had just witnessed. It was hard to believe that a new student could take on two first years that had a full semester of training.

While others were surprised, Ryden and Alex were intrigued. Unlike the rest of the crowd, they had someone to explain.

"Hey, what's the deal with the white eyes?" Alex asked, nudging Martin Goodwitch.

Marty smirked and looked down at his adopted brother. "Impressive you noticed them, Alex."

"Is that his semblance?" Ryden asked, wondering if Percy had a dual semblance, something that he had heard rumors about.

Marty shook his head. "No. Percy's semblance is like your's. He can use his aura to manifest lightning, but the Gewitter is no semblance. Percy trained long and hard to control his aura. He unlocked a form called the Gewitter. Percy can use his aura to increase his physical abilities."

"How?" Alex asked, in awe.

"Percy explained it as using the aura to strengthen his muscles," Marty explained. Marty's face went solemn. "Only problem is the strain. If the Gewitter is over used or used incorrectly, the muscles could be torn to shreds, crippling the user and leaving them helpless."

Alex's eyes widened as he looked down at Percy. The fight had only been a couple of minutes, but no one, not even Marty, could tell if Percy was already feeling the strain.

Percy shot off. He went after Weiss first. Determined that she would cause the most issues with aiding Ruby's speed. As he charged her, the heiress stabbed her rapier into the ground. Seven glyphs appeared in a row behind her, aimed at Percy.

Each of the glyphs launched fireballs. Something that Percy was easily able to dodge. He sailed over Weiss and landed behind her. Weiss spun around too late. She was struck back. Percy shot after her and dashed behind the hurdling girl. Percy then unleashed an eight hit combo on her, the final blow thrusting her into the air.

Percy slashed the air and an arc of lightning sailed towards Weiss. It struck her and exploded, throwing her from the air to the ground. She landed, cracking the stone floor beneath her and draining the last of her aura.

Percy turned to Ruby. Now with Weiss out of the way, he knew she'd be a lot easier to fight. The two charged each other. Ruby dashing a head and swiping at Percy. The male ducked under the large scythe and struck Ruby in the back. She staggered forwards, but recovered with haste.

Ruby spun around and let off three rounds in Percy's direction. Percy blocked all three and ran at her. Their weapons clashed as the two met. Ruby stepped to the side and swung again. Percy parried the attack and countered with a couple of jabs at her face, all missed as Ruby dodged.

Percy continued the pressure on the young girl. He slashed diagonally across her chest, spun around and roundhouse kicked Ruby. The girl stumbled to the side and Percy drove his katana straight toward her face. Ruby let out a yelp and ducked down.

Percy went to strike downwards, but he felt pain shoot through every part of his body. Ruby did not know this, yet it was still her advantage. She slashed upwards across his chest, tearing his jacket in two and freeing it from his body. Percy leapt backwards as his jacket touched the floor.

Ruby, now no longer on the defensive, pursued. The white from Percy's eyes had left and he was moving a lot slower than before. She caught him quickly. Ruby hacked away at Percy. She slashed horizontally at his ribs, spun the scythe around and cut across his abs, and unleashed an eight hit flurry. The final blow of the flurry was her stabbing him directly in the chest.

Percy was thrown back and collided with the wall directly behind him. His clothes in tatters and aura shimmering around his aching body. The room looked like a spinning top. He shook his head, trying to snap out of the daze.

Ruby flew towards him, ready to finish the fight with a final blow. As she neared, Percy's body exploded in blue lightning. Ruby turned her scythe into a spear and stabbed at Percy. The male flashed to the side. He cut her across the face. Percy kicked Ruby back. She was quick to recover from it all, keeping her balance.

Lightning formed in Percy's left hand, making the shape of a bolt. He wound his left arm back and hurled the bolt at Ruby. The bolt shot at her, leaving scorch marks on the ground as it flew. Ruby rolled to the side and it exploded next to her, rag dolling the young huntress in training.

She was able to land on her feet, but not catch her breath. Percy was immediately in front of her. He swung and she blocked it. Percy kept the pressure on Ruby. Percy wildly hacked and slashed away like a mad man, the thoughts of Ozpin doubting his abilities drove him. The thoughts of all the people back in Hope Reich gave him strength.

The white came back to his eyes. Percy knocked Ruby's scythe away and struck her twenty times. The final blow came from his lightning covered sword, slamming into her and sending her flying.

As soon as her body hit the ground, the buzzer sounded. The lights returned to normal and Percy let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at the aura display, under his picture was a tiny sliver of aura left. It was too close. Percy sheathed his weapon and walked back to the locker room.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy turned the knob of the door and opened it. He walked into his dorm, later than the rest of his classmates due to Glynda having to find him a spare set of clothes. Alex was the only one in the dorm, sitting on his bed and reading a comic.

"Where'd the others go?" Percy asked.

Alex shrugged. "Marty and Ryden both left to the city, I don't know where or why."

"Of course they did," Percy disapprovingly muttered.

He walked over to his stuff and placed his black katana down alongside another sword. This blade was in a brown scabbard. The hilt had silver highlights along the boring brown leather. Percy quickly took his eyes off it.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering about that old sword," Alex said.

Percy spun around. "Old?" He asked, almost offended. Percy pointed at the blade. "That sword is worth more than my life. It's name is Thundercloud and it is very important."

Alex tilted his head. "Looks like a regular sword to me."

"It's not," Percy dismissed the young boy's assumptions.

"Well why don't you use it then?" Alex asked.

"Long story, let's just say that if I do, then some very powerful people will know about it," Percy said.

"So you stole it?" Alex asked.

"Of course not!" Percy said. "It was a gift."

"So who will know if you touch it?" Alex questioned.

"Just forget about it, okay?" Percy asked, walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, but who-"

"Forget about it!" He shouted back as the bathroom door shut.

Alex shrugged and was going to return to his comics, but he felt a weird sense. It was the sword, almost like it was calling to him. He heard a woman's voice in his head.

"_Take it_," She said.

Alex swung his legs off the bed and cautiously looked over his shoulder. Percy was still in the bathroom. Slowly, Alex crept over to the sword. He treaded with caution, tipping toeing passed the creaky floor boards.

Finally he reached the blade. Alex place on hand on the hilt. He could've sworn that a little spark of electricity flew across the sheathed blade. But he would never know as the bathroom door opened.

Percy rushed out and ripped the sword from Alex's hands, being careful not to touch the hilt. Percy sighed in relief and gently placed the sword back down. He turned to Alex.

"What did I tell you?" He growled.

"Sorry, I was just curious," Alex replied.

"It's lucky you're not like me or we'd be in trouble," Percy said, calming down.

"Like you?" Alex asked.

"Never mind," Percy said. He looked down at the younger boy. "How about we go and try to find Marty and Ryden?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah sure!"

XXX XXX XXX

Three people walked through the rundown docks of Vale. Two women and a muscular man. It was growing closer to midnight and the sun was well passed setting.

"It would appear an Elder Weapon was activated not too long ago," One woman said.

"Amber, is it him?" The other woman asked, brushing a few strands of cerulean blue hair from her eyes.

"Who else would it be?" the big guy grunted.

"Anyone of us, Rook!" she snapped.

"Aqua, silence!" Amber hissed. "Timo ordered Percy to die and that's our job to carry out."

"Got it!" The other two nodded.

"Also, don't get in the way of our allies, they're plan is in effect and we can't mess with it," Amber added.

The three looked ahead, in the distance stood Beacon. The tower lights illuminating their faces. They continued walking, passing an open bar on their way.

A man sat alone in this bar, two twelve shot revolvers at his sides. A cowboy hat sat on cloud grey hair. A tawny brown leather whip was on his lower back. The man clasped a wrinkled, scarred, old hand onto a glass of whiskey.

Slowly the man raised the glass to his lips, the whiskey wetting a luxurious, long and lush mustache. A single drop rolled down the man's chin, passing a goatee.

The man lowered the glass, placing it quietly back down. He looked over his shoulder at the trio passing the bar. His eyes followed them as they passed. The man sighed once they were out of his vision.

He stood up and adjusted his brunette duster. The cowboy drew some lien from an inside pocket and threw it down on the bar counter. He walked off, boots giving a thud with each step.

XXX XXX XXX


	2. V1 Ch2 Enemy Revealed

Ruby flung open the door to her dorm. Sh rushed out into the hall. The young girl was dressed in her normal outfit, sporting her typical red hooded cape. Her weapon clung to her back. Ruby was busy thinking about a new lead on the White Fang, to pay attention. Ruby failed to see the boy in front of her. Ruby slammed into him and fell to the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't see you," She said, beginning to look up at whomever she ran into. "What's someone even doing out at midnight anyway-" Her voice froze up at the sight of the pair that stood over her.

Alex Feuer and Percy Brewner loomed over, the now meek and shy, Ruby Rose. Ruby could gather that she had bummed into Alex, but they both stared down at her. This made her quite uncomfortable, something Alex picked up by watching her fiddle with her fingers.

"It's totally fine!" He exclaimed, dawning an ear to ear grin and offering her a hand.

Ruby took a second to accept the hand, but quickly accepted it. Alex pulled her up and Ruby smiled back, feeling more comfortable around the pair.

"Thanks," She said, rubbing the back of her neck and nervously laughing.

Ruby had improved her issue of meeting new problem since arriving at Beacon, but there was something about the two that just made her naturally nervous. She knew what it was, Percy's scowl. Percy gave her that look like she was a hindrance, although it probably unintentional.

"S-so… where are you two going?" Ruby asked, trying to avoid Percy's cold blue eyes.

Percy cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket by pulling its collar. "A walk," he said. His tone detached, cool, and calm.

Alex shook his head as Percy walked off. "I apologize for him. We are looking for our teammates," he explained. "Why are you out at this hour?" Alex asked.

"My teammates and I were investigating some White Fa-" Ruby paused, realizing they opted to keep the White Fang a secret. She froze, trying to think of a lie.

"Hello?" Alex asked, laughing a bit. "Some White what?"

Percy stopped walking and turned back. He saw the look in her eyes, could tell she wasn't a liar. "White Fauna of the Emerald Forest right?"

Ruby turned to him, instantly understanding. She faced Alex again and furiously nodded. "Yup! The White Fauna of the Emerald Forest. We are working on an assignment for Professor Peach."

"Oh cool," Alex said, oblivious to the lie. "Well would you like to come along? We could walk you there. Is that cool with you, Percy?"

The oldest male shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

Ruby smiled. "I'd love too!" She said, hopping slightly. The young girl was always eager to make more friends.

Percy shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall. Alex and Ruby hung back and let him walk ahead. The two talked amongst themselves.

Ruby nudged Alex and gestured to Percy. "So what's his story?" Ruby whispered.

Alex shrugged. "No clue. His semblance gives him super speed and he can throw lightning. That's all I know."

"Okay," Ruby said. There was an awkward pause, but Ruby soon tried to keep the conversation going. "Well what's your story?" She inquired.

"Not a long one," Alex replied. "I'm an orphan. Most of my life has just been looking for my next meal."

"Sounds rough, no family at all?" Ruby questioned.

Alex shook his head. "No, I have a brother. His name is Ryden. He's two years older than me and the only reason I am here."

The two continued their conversation just a few feet behind Percy. It didn't bother Percy that much, he was too tired to talk with either of them. He soon reached the end of the hall. Two heavy steel doors blocked Percy's path. Percy placed his hand on their knobs and turned them. Luckily the doors weren't locked. Percy easily threw both doors open. The three emerged into the main courtyard of Beacon.

The cold breeze of the night blew past their ears like a whisper. The sound of water, splashing in the fountain in the center of the courtyard, went undisrupted by the lonely midnight. A shadow covered the three and was cast down from the statue above the fountain, splitting the light of the shattered moon.

Percy was the first to begin moving across the courtyard. The two younger teens followed. They had not gotten more than a few steps from the door when Percy suddenly stopped.

"Percy?" Alex asked. "What's the matter?"

Percy didn't move a muscle. The signs were all around him. He slowly raised one hand and brought it to the hilt of his was at that point, Alex realized the same. The sound of water was deaf, the wind's whisper was silent, and the moon's shine illuminated the three.

Ruby looked back between the two males. She did not know what they were on edge about. However, she was going to ask. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but her words were interrupted by Percy.

Percy released his blade. As soon as the black metal was visible from the sheath, water was thrown from the fountain. The water covered Percy and suddenly froze over him. A blast of wind slammed into him. Percy was sent flying backwards, right into the arms of the two statues. Both of the stone huntsmen had moved on their own. They wrapped their arms around Percy and forced him to his knees.

Ruby's eyes widened and she went to run to him, but Alex thrust his arm in front of her. Alex drew his blade, a crimson gladius. It illuminated his face and his red eyes that stared ahead. Ruby looked at what Alex was focused on and saw three silhouettes in the night, walking towards them.

"Autumn, I had my doubts about it, but that plan worked perfectly," A girl, with blue hair tied in a ponytail, said.

"Aqua, why wouldn't it work? The ice slowed him down enough for Rook and I to subdue him," Autumn replied. She smirked at Percy and walked towards him. Autumn flipped her amber hair back and her smirk grew as she neared Percy. "Rook, make sure he can't break out of that hold!" She called back.

A large and muscular man nodded. He clapped his powerful hands together and the statues tightened their grip on Percy.

Alex noticed that this Autumn was carrying a cloud grey longsword on her hip. He noticed all three had weapons. Aqua had a seafoam green trident on her back, it was short, only about a foot or two long. Rook on the other hand, had a large ebony black war hammer on his back. This hammer must've been bigger than Percy was, who stood at over six foot.

Autumn reached Percy and grabbed his chin with her hand, pulling his face up and staring into his eyes. "So this is where you've been hiding?" She asked. "Cain Raven has been looking for you for so long. We know you stole the Elder Weapon of thunder. Where is it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lady!" Percy barked.

She stared into his eyes, trying to intimidate him. "Fine," She said, releasing his chin. "Aqua, hold them," She barked to her comrade.

Aqua drew her trident and pressed a button, extending it to its full length of six feet. She waved it at Ruby and Alex. Ice grew up from behind them. Ruby and Alex tried to leap forwards, but Autumn blasted them with air, forcing the two back into their icy restraints. Autumn kept her sword aimed on the two, an amber aura formed at the tip.

She looked down at Percy. "Which one should I kill first?"

Percy's eyes went to saucers. "Don't you dare."

"Then tell me where the sword is," She replied.

Percy hung his head in shame. "It's in Ozpin's office."

"Thanks for your cooperation, traitor," Autumn coldly said.

The aura at the end of her blade shot off like a bullet. It struck Alex in the chest, blasting apart his red hoodie and his under shirt. The ice holding him was blown into shards and he was thrown back. Alex's limp body hit the ground twenty yards back and rolled across the stone courtyard ground. Finally coming to a stop, with smoke rising from the impact zone.

Percy screamed out, he struggled against the hold of the statues. "I'll kill you!"

"Now, we know the sword is most likely in your possession. So I doubt you'd let Ozpin hold onto it. Now either tell us or the next shot kills her," Autumn threatened, aiming the blade at Ruby.

"Autumn, don't you think killing children is going too far?" Rook said, speaking for the first time.

"Rook, shut up and just follow orders. You idiot!" Autumn barked.

Rook silently looked away, setting his eyes on Alex's body. Horror filled those eyes. Yet he had no intention of defying Cain and risking his own life.

"Clock's ticking, Brewner," Autumn growled. Percy did not respond. "Rook, put a little pain into him."

Rook waved his hands and the statues took Percy's arms and forced them behind his back. He winced in pain as they slowly forced them further and further.

"Let's see what breaks first. Your arms or my patience," Autumn said. "If I were you, I'd deactivate my aura and choose arms, better than letting a young girl die. Or you could tell me where that sword is!"

Percy slowly aimed one of his hands back towards the dorms. He smirked. "Go to hell," He said.

"You're going to let that poor girl die like the other one?" Autumn asked.

"No, because no one's dead… yet," Percy said.

Autumn raised an eyebrow at Percy's comment. Her eyes widened and she spun back towards Ruby, but stared passed her. It was at this moment, Autumn was struck in the back with a torrent of red flames.

Rook and Aqua looked to the attacker, Alex Feuer. Smoke rose from the wound on his chest, but he was more energized than hurt.

From the torrent of fire came a large fan. It split the fire and was followed by a blast of air at Alex. The boy rolled to the side. The blast flew passed him and into a wall. Autumn glared at him, the front of her massive fan scorched. She pressed a button and the fan collapsed back into her sword.

"Pest, I thought you were dead," Autumn growled.

"It's called playing possum," Alex said, brandishing his blade as crimson flames engulfed it.

Alex barreled forwards. He reached Autumn and slashed at her. The woman rolled her eyes and parried the attack. She countered with extreme speed, cutting directly into Alex's side. Only for him to burst into red fire and appear behind her. Alex slashed upwards, throwing Autumn forwards.

Autumn recovered with haste and spun around. She was met with a high kick to the chin and a barrage of eight swords slashes to the gut. Alex finished his combo with a push kick that sent Autumn skidding backwards across the courtyard.

"Is that all ya got?" Alex smirked.

His smirk was literally smacked off his face as Aqua slammed the butt end of her trident across his cheek. Alex staggered backwards and she thrust the three pointed end at his heart.

In the same moment, Thundercloud broke through a wall and landed into Percy's hand. Blue lightning exploded from his body, shattering the stone statues that held him down. Now free, Percy shot off. He flew in between Alex and Aqua, parrying the trident back and countering with a blast of lightning. Aqua was thrown backwards into the fountain, landing in the left over water.

Percy raised his sword to Ruby and fired a bolt of lightning at her. As it zoomed across the courtyard, it split into four smaller bolts, striking the ice around her and freeing her.

Percy turned to Alex. "I need you and Ruby to run!"

"No way, this battle is too important and there's too many of them!" Alex protested.

Percy was about to continue the argument, but a scream of rage filled the courtyard. Both teens turned to the fountain as Aqua was carried into the sky by a spout of water. Percy sighed and drew his black katana.

Aqua twirled her trident and aimed it down at Percy and Alex. Water shot out and froze. She unleashed a salvo of hundreds of ice spikes onto the males.

Alex stepped forward with a cocky grin, but Percy put on blade in front of him. Percy rushed the mob of spikes. His arms had lightning racing around them as they furiously sliced each spike. In a few seconds, he was done. Nothing more than an icy mist remained of the attack.

Aqua landed back on the ground. "Rook, seal off the entrances to this courtyard!" She barked, looking around at the many lights that were being flicked on as hundreds a rose to the noise in the courtyard.

Rook nodded and drew his hammer. He slammed it down and cracked the earth beneath him. The doors that lead back into the building all became blocked by walls of stone.

"Time to get serious!" Aqua said. "Autumn, release your weapons first gate!"

Alex spun around to the attacker's leader, who seemed unphased by his barrage. She nodded back at Autumn. "You got it! Piercing Gust, first gate… release!"

"Neptune's Fury, first gate… release!" Aqua called out.

Percy and Alex watched as both weapons began to change. Aqua's weapon became an arctic blue with golden accents. Autumn's fan sword changed to ink black. The two had their aura's flare up over their bodies.

"Still don't want help?" Alex asked, pressing his back to Percy's.

"Shut up and try not to die!" Percy replied as the two women shot towards them with superhuman speed.

Aqua slammed her trident down onto Percy. The male caught it with both his blades and pushed the weapon back. He kicked Aqua in the gut. She staggered back and Percy cut her across the face. He went to cut her with the katana, but Aqua knocked it from his hand.

Aqua pulled a hand back and Percy was knocked in the back with a blast of ice. Percy flew into Aqua, who grabbed him by the throat. She lifted Percy off his feet.

"How does someone like you even wield an Elder weapon?" Aqua asked. "Weapons designed by the gods and goddesses to give their Elder Guardians significant power buffs. Can you even open one of the four gates on your sword?"

"Y-you… bastard," Percy struggled to speak as Aqua strengthened her grip.

"If I kill you, then Cain will surely reward me for my efforts. A king must give the best rewards, wouldn't you agree?" Aqua asked.

Aqua tossed Percy back. He hit the ground and rolled back onto his feet. Percy raised a hand and sent a blast of lightning at Aqua. The woman twirled her trident and blocked the attack. She dashed towards him.

"Die!" She shouted, thrusting her trident forwards.

Percy shut his eyes and shielded himself with both blades. Surprisingly, he felt nothing. Percy opened his eyes to a red cape fluttering in front of him. Attached to it was Ruby, who had blocked the attack with her scythe.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving… you," Ruby weakly said as she was slowly forced to her knees by Aqua's strength.

"Worm," Aqua sneered.

Aqua pulled her trident back and thrust the butt end of it upwards. This knocked Ruby's scythe out of the way and opened the young huntress in training up to be attacked. Aqua thrust the trident at Ruby's chest.

A blue blur flashed in front of the two and quickly parried the attack back. It quickly revealed itself to be Percy. His frost white eyes glared at the surprised Aqua.

"I can't open my weapon's gates, but I can use the Gewitter!" Percy said. He cut upwards with his katana. Aqua easily blocked it, but failed to see Thundercloud slam into her gut. As the wind was knocked from Aqua's lungs, Percy smirked. "Is that good enough?" He leapt into the air and roundhouse kicked her across the face.

Aqua staggered back and wiped some blood from her lip. "That's all you can do?"

Aqua swung her trident up and a wall of ice spears lunged towards Percy. He ducked under them, losing a few strands of hair. Percy cut through the wall with one blade and dove towards Aqua, stabbing at her with the other.

Aqua parried the blade with ease. She slammed a palm into Percy's chest and froze a thin sheet of ice over him. Aqua cracked the butt of her trident's pole into Percy's ribs. The ice cracked and he staggered to the side, only to be met with the spears of the trident.

Percy leapt to the side, but he was too slow. The trident grazed his ribs, cutting into his clothes and skin. The cut wasn't deep, but it did draw blood. Percy winced and snapped back with two slashes from each sword. Aqua parried them all.

"Brewner, you can't even touch me anymore," Aqua boasted. "Go ahead! Try and land one, clean, hi-" Aqua was sent flying as something exploded behind her.

Percy looked behind the woman and saw Ruby, her scythe in its sniper mode. She looked up from her scope and smiled. Ruby rushed over to Percy.

"Can you still fight?" Ruby gestured down to the wound.

"It's nothing," Percy said. "My aura will heal it."

"You pests are starting to annoy me!" Aqua screeched. She stormed towards the two. "Enough playing around!"

Aqua summoned water around her as she walked. She waved her trident and a wave of water slammed into Percy. The water carried him back. He glared at Aqua and lightning covered his body. Percy bolted towards Aqua, who simply snapped her fingers. The water that covered Percy, froze and stopped him dead in his tracks.

Aqua set her gaze on Ruby. As Percy struggled to free himself from the frozen prison, Aqua went in for the kill. Aqua blasted a couple of ice shards at Ruby. The young girl leapt back from the ice shards and gave Aqua a slight cocky smirk.

Ruby's smirk faded as she realized she had leapt back into a puddle. Aqua thrust a hand up and Ruby's legs were covered in ice.

"No more distractions from little red!" Aqua shouted. She rushed Ruby.

Percy shattered the ice around him and bolted towards Ruby. Remnants of the ice were still on his body, making it hard to move. Percy reached the two as the trident was a few feet from Ruby's chest. He slid in between them and parried the trident.

Aqua didn't let up. She stabbed at Percy. He blocked the attack with his sword, catching the trident in between two of its points. Aqua swiftly twisted the sword from Percy's hands. She twirled around and smacked the trident down. It smacked Percy in the head and he staggered to the side.

Aqua grinned and stabbed forward toward Ruby. Percy spun around and leapt toward them once more. He flew in between them, no sword in his right hand. Percy took the trident straight into his right shoulder. He let out a cry of pain and slashed Aqua across her mid torso. Aqua was completely off guard and the black katana cut deep into her.

Blood spilled from both fighters. Aqua yanked her trident out of Percy, who fell backwards from pain. Ruby caught him and ripped her legs out of the ice.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"This wasn't your fight. Your death would've been on my hands," Percy said, standing back up. He twirled both swords and stared down Aqua. "Now come on, we need to finish this fight!"

As Percy spoke, the ground beneath the two began to shift and morph. Walls of stone rose from the ground and spikes aimed at the two, trapping them.

Rook walked towards the group. "Enough," He called. "I won't have anymore bloodshed," Rook declared. He turned to Aqua. "We bring Brewner back, alive. No one needs to die tonight."

While Rook and Aqua debated what to do with Percy Brewner, Autumn was in her own battle. Alex Feuer had proven to be able to hold his own against her sealed weapon, but was struggling against the first gate being released.

Autumn charged forward and slashed horizontally. Alex parried the attack, countering with a blast of fire. Autumn rolled to the side, the flames missing by inches. Alex blasted her with more crimson flames. Autumn's sword unfolded into a massive fan and she shielded herself with it. The crimson flames were stopped by the mighty fan.

Autumn spun around and slammed the fan down, summoning a gust of wind. The mighty gust flew across the courtyard and slammed into Alex. The boy was lifted off his feet and thrown back.

Autumn raced behind him and folded her fan. She sliced her blade into his back. Autumn placed on hand on Alex's back and sent out a shockwave of her amber aura. These two attacks shattered Alex's orange aura. They sent the young teen across the courtyard and slammed him into a wall.

There he laid, wounded and weak. Alex couldn't even stand back up. He watched, helplessly, as Autumn strolled towards him, her long sword scraping against the stone courtyard floor.

"Rook, you're an idiot!" Autumn shouted.

"What?" Rook called back.

"Kill the Brewner and the girl, I'll kill this one!" She barked.

"Autumn, that's an order I can't-"

She spun around and glared at Rook. "Go ahead. Don't follow my orders, end up like Brewner," Autumn sneered.

Rook sighed and miserably looked at the stone prison he had the two trapped in. "You got it, boss."

"Good," Autumn said. She was now over Alex and had her blade above him. "Die."

As she thrust her sword down, Autumn felt something. The woman spun around and saw an inferno of blue fire racing toward her. Autumn activated her fan and shielded herself. The flames died out quick and the woman lifted her fan.

Walking towards her was a male, carrying a long sword. A certain bloodlust in his crimson eyes as he neared her.

"Ryden!" Alex shouted, smiling with joy at his older brother.

Ryden drew his blade. "You made a mistake attacking my kin and for that… I'll kill you."

It was at this same moment that a shot sounded off from a gun. One of Rook's stone walls had been shattered. A busty blonde stepped through, smoke rising from her shotgun gauntlet.

"Ruby?!" Yang called, looking around the courtyard.

"Yang!" Alex called, remembering Ruby telling him about her older sister. Yang turned to the young boy. Alex pointed at Autumn. "She attacked her!"

"Where is my sister?" Yang demanded, her eyes turning crimson as she stormed towards Autumn.

On the other side of the courtyard, Rook was about to execute the two. It was at that moment the prison of stone he had held them in, began to glow purple. The rocks cracked and shattered in seconds. Rook spun around and saw someone approaching.

His emerald green eyes and gold hair made this new fighter easy to spot. A black leather bag hung at his side. It was filled to the brim with multiple, tiny objects.

"Percy, you good?" Marty Goodwitch asked.

"No, I'm pissed," Percy said, his frost white eyes glaring at Aqua.

"You two got that one?" Marty asked.

"Yes," Percy answered.

"Good, I'll take on rocky over here," Marty said.

Rook nervously backed up as the remnants from his stone prison flew to Marty. They swirled around him, as Marty had complete control over them.

XXX XXX XXX

Flames shot across the courtyard, breaking night's black veil. The blue fire was dispelled with a fierce gust of wind. Autumn leapt through the smoke and glared at Ryden.

She went for a charge, but Yang Xiao Long blind sided the woman. Yang's right fist made contact on the cheek of the unaware woman. It was followed by a quick left hook to the eye. Yang kneed the warrior and fired off eight jabs to the gut with her right arm. Yang spun around and back handed Autumn with her left hand.

Autumn was knocked off the ground. She was left dazed and flew across the courtyard. The woman hit the ground, tumbling ten yards and stopping at a tree. There Autumn laid, unable to make sense of what had just happened. She grit her teeth and willed herself up.

Her eyes were drawn to the busty blonde, whom was charging like a bull. Autumn gripped her blade, hard. She flicked a switch and the blade folded out into a fan. Autumn wound both arms back. With a mighty stroke, Autumn sent a blast of air barreling at Yang.

The attack was moving quick, quicker than Yang could have reacted to. It was lucky that she wasn't alone.

Ryden leapt down in front of the busty brawler, his blade drawn and a lit. The male cut through the blast of wind, expelling fire from his sword and forcing the winds apart. The attack was split and flew passed both students. It struck the wall behind them. The stone school wall, splintered and cracked.

Ryden sheathed his sword, his ink black hair calming down after being blown around by the wind. He walked away, not bothering to say a word to Yang, not even looking at her.

"Hey!" Yang shouted, grabbing Ryden's shoulder and yanking him around. "Thanks."

"Whatever," Ryden sneered. "Just don't get yourself killed."

"I won't," Yang said, stepping forward. "Your semblance is impressive, so how about I show you mine?"

Ryden raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He watched her close her eyes and took in a deep breath. Yang's eyes flashed open, revealing glowing crimson eyes. Her hair lit up with what almost looked like flames.

Yang tore off, kicking up a cloud of dust. She was in front of Autumn in seconds. Two punches sailed in the woman's direction.

Autumn blocked them with her fan. She countered by folding her fan and jabbing forward with her blade. Autumn did not expect Yang to have a follow up attack. Autumn was proven wrong by the five punch combo Yang dished out.

One jab striking Autumn square in the face. She staggered back. A spin kick to the gut, two quick taps to the mid torso, and a right hook, sent Autumn flying. The woman was thrown through a window, landing in some classroom.

Ryden wasn't in awe, but was surprised about Yang's power level. She tripled her strength just by using her semblance, it was impressive, but Ryden was more interested in other techniques.

"So what do ya think, fire guy?" Yang smirked.

"I've seen better," Ryden replied.

Yang frowned. "You're no fun."

Ryden ignored her. He walked toward the broken window. Autumn was very much still alive and not even close to her limit. Ryden thought about what she and her thugs were doing in Vale. In the last week, he had seen more people like him and Alex than ever before.

"Get down!" Yang's words interrupted Ryden's train of thought. Ryden felt Yang grab him from behind and pull him back. Yang threw both herself and Ryden down to the ground. She had seen the attack, but Ryden had not.

A blade of wind shot toward them both, extending from Autumn's sword. The woman glared at the two.

It was too late. Ryden saw blood spray into the air. He heard Yang let out a cry of pain, the attack slicing through her shoulder. The two hit the ground and Ryden quickly sprung up. Worriedly he kneeled down to Yang.

"Ah… gods damn her!" Yang cried out, gripping her wounded shoulder.

"You saved my life," Ryden said, genuinely in awe. He looked closer at the wound, realising how deep it was. Ryden shed his coat and used it in an attempt to stop Yang's bleeding.

"I… can still fight," Yang weakly said, trying to sit up. She let out a sigh and fell back, unconscious.

Autumn strode to the students. Autumn raised her sword once more. "I was aiming for the guy, but the bimbo works," She said with a shrug. Autumn fired another blast from her sword at the two.

Blue flames shot off of Ryden and engulfed Yang. The flames then fired away, landing in a flaming ball forty yards from Ryden.

Ryden stood up, flames engulfing his scabbard. The male drew his sword, spewing fire everywhere, which began to spread around him. It torched the grass and spread around Ryden. Ryden placed two hands on his might sword and swung it forward like a bat. The male cut straight through the blast of air. His fierce crimson eyes glared at Autumn.

"I told you, you will die for hurting my kin… my brother Alex," Ryden growled. "But now you're going to suffer. I only cared about Alex, but now? Yang Xiao Long, the girl who saved my life, I will protect."

"Aw, how cute," Autumn mocked. She slowly approached. "Romeo, you're out of your league!" Autumn barked.

Ryden charged the woman. She grinned and swung forward. Ryden parried the attack and leapt over her. He landed and cut upwards, tearing into Autumn's back. The woman stumbled forwards. She spun around, palm aimed at Ryden.

Amber aura shot from her palm. But it was met with Ryden's blue flames as Ryden slashed the blast of aura with an arc of fire. Autumn rolled to the side, the flame arc shooting passed her. She got up and let off three quick blasts of wind.

Ryden stepped back and blocked the first. He twirled his sword around and countered the second. The third was stopped by a torrent of blue flames. The torrent flew towards Autumn.

She threw her blade down, embedding it into the ground. Autumn wound both her arms back. The torrent of fire illuminated her face as she threw both arms toward it. Each hand let out a powerful blast of wind.

The two elements collided, blasting out at the impact area. The ground in the courtyard shook. Autumn brought her hands back. The blast of air followed. The flames returned to their charge.

"Idiot, I'm an Elder Guardian. He can't beat me with novice level attacks," Autumn said to herself.

She twirled her hands around. The air began to morph. It spun around, getting faster and faster. Soon Autumn had a tornado formed. She let the fire shoot right into her tornado. The flames didn't get more than half way through before getting swept up.

Once she had the flames in her tornado, Autumn willed the air to shoot into the sky. The flames went along with it. The two attacks reached the night sky and erupted in a glorious fireball and shockwave.

"I amaze even myself sometimes. Okay, let's finish-" her words were forced back into her mouth as Ryden's foot made contact with her face.

Autumn was able to grab her blade, before she was thrown back. The woman recovered in the air and landed on her feet, sliding back a couple of yards. She looked up at Ryden and smiled.

"I like your energy," She said. "It's a shame I have to rip it from this world!" Autumn slashed her blade three times, sending three arcs of wind at Ryden.

The male easily countered the arcs. He smirked at Autumn. She returned the gesture. Autumn twirled her sword and stabbed it down. She knelt on the ground and began muttering to herself.

"Mother of winds, give onto me your power," Autumn said.

"No need to pray to your god, he's right here," Ryden said, smirking.

Autumn clenched her sword, finished her chant and drew it from the ground. Autumn let out three more arcs of wind. These ones traveled far faster than the others.

Ryden dashed forward and cut the first one. He was caught off guard by their sudden increase in power. The following two, Ryden did not fair well against. The second slammed into his blade and pushed him back. Ryden struggled against its force, using all his might to push it back.

After being pushed halfway across the courtyard, Ryden finally sliced through the arc. Only to be hit with the third, throwing him across the other half of the courtyard and slamming Ryden into a wall.

XXX XXX XXX

"Brewner!" Aqua shouted. She thrust her trident forward.

Percy slapped it away with Thundercloud. He stabbed his katana at her throat. Aqua spun her trident, using the butt end to block the katana. She leapt back, in an attempt to gain distance. Her attempt worked, Aqua put near to thirty yards between Percy and her.

Aqua did forget she was fighting two opponents. Something Ruby quickly reminded her, cutting into Aqua's back with her scythe. Ruby burst into rose petals and flew in front of Aqua, reforming with her sniper aimed on Aqua. Ruby squeezed the trigger and shot Aqua in the chest. The bullet sent Aqua flying back.

Percy flashed to his enemy. Aqua had barely recovered when Percy reached her. She had just gotten back onto her feet and already Percy was at her throat. He kicked her down onto her knees. Percy then slashed at her with Thundercloud.

Aqua swatted the blade back with her trident, swinging diagonally downwards to do so. Percy thrust his katana into her right forearm.

"Agh!" Aqua cried out in pain.

Aqua swung her trident horizontally at Percy. The male rolled back and let off two bolts of lightning. Aqua swung her trident and blocked both. She stabbed the trident into the ground and fired a beam of ice at Percy.

The ice forced Percy back, giving Aqua breathing space. She reached down to the katana and yanked it out, swallowing the pain. Aqua let out a sigh and dropped the sword. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain.

A sudden gust of wind made her grab her trident. Aqua spun around, meeting Ruby's scythe with her trident. Aqua snapped the butt end of the trident up. It knocked Ruby's weapon upwards, leaving the young girl open for an attack. Aqua brought her trident back and threw it forward.

Percy came diving in between the two, parrying the attack. He had retrieved his katana and swung at Aqua. Percy slashed at her eight times, all of them were parried by her trident. In a fury, she kicked him back.

A red blur raced behind her. Aqua spun around and blindly stabbed in front of her. Her instincts were right as she struck Ruby with her weapon. The trident struck Ruby in her side. Aqua was unsure if she drew blood or not, but Ruby was only thrown back a few yards. She recovered and raced off again.

Percy charged her from behind, he brought both blades down on her. Aqua spun around and caught them with her trident. The two were left to struggle against each other's brute strength.

"You two are getting on my nerves," Aqua growled. "Why'd I get stuck with the two fastest pests?"

"I think our fighting styles blend nicely!" Percy said, pushing Aqua's trident out of the way and striking.

He lunged forward, thrusting Thundercloud at Aqua's mid torso. She spun her trident and parried the attack. Percy slashed twice with each sword, but they were countered.

Aqua stabbed her trident forward. Percy caught it with both blades, crossing them. Aqua smirked and ice appeared at the three tips. The ice quickly spread onto the two blades, freezing them together.

Aqua yanked her trident from the ice. She smacked both blades down and stabbed them into the ground. Aqua pole vaulted with the trident, kicking Percy in the face. She released her trident, leaving it to cover the blades in ice.

Percy was quick to recover from the attack. He was met with Aqua's fist, covered in ice, slamming into his upper torso. Percy's lungs had their air stolen by the punch and left him gasping. Percy fell to his knees.

Aqua smirked and kicked him, flipping him in the air. Percy hit the ground, landing on his back. Aqua aimed one palm at him and began to cover the teen in a thick sheet of ice, leaving only his head exposed.

Percy struggled furiously in the prison of frost. His efforts were in vain as Aqua summoned a spike of ice to her hand. She knelt down on top of Percy, the ice spike aimed down at his neck.

"Clearly you two need some practice!" She said. Aqua looked around and gestured to their surroundings. "I must've wounded that little pest, cause she sure as hell isn't here!"

As Aqua's words left her lips, a red scythe came down on her. The scythe came flying down behind her, its blade's tip pointed at the back of Aqua's neck. Attached to the scythe was Ruby, swinging her weapon with one hand. The other was planted on her side, where blood soaked her clothing.

Aqua was quick to sense the young girl's presence, twirling around and rolling to her left.

Ruby's scythe followed her. The scythe met the trident on its second swing. Sparks flew from both weapons as the sound of metal against metal rang throughout the courtyard.

Aqua leapt back five yards. She landed with her trident aimed at Ruby. Aqua instantly covered her trident with ice and hurdled it toward Ruby. As the trident flew, a wave of ice covered the ground it soared over.

Ruby watched it approach her, making no effort to dodge. She brought back her large scythe and kept her silver eyes on the trident. It reached her within seconds. Ruby swung down with her scythe, slicing the trident from the air.

As soon as the scythe made contact with the ice covered trident, spikes of ice exploded outwards from the weapon.

Ruby was thrown into the air, landing a few yards away. She landed on her right shoulder, rolling back onto her feet in a crouched position. Her silver eyes scanning the courtyard for the missing Aqua.

Ruby's eyes didn't have time to find her. Aqua was now behind her, thrusting her trident into Ruby's back. The three pointed trident hit her blood red cloak and instead of piercing a young girl, pierced a bundle of rose petals.

Ruby took off running. She was a red blur, flashing around Aqua. A tornado of rose petals shot around the woman. Aqua's vision became a field of red as the tornado of petals grew higher and higher.

"What a semblance," Aqua said. Her eyes scanning the storm of petals.

Ruby shot out of the tornado. She slammed into Aqua at top speed. Ruby brought her scythe down on the woman. But it was blocked. Ruby was thrown away as Aqua blast her with frost.

The tornado of petals died as soon as Ruby was hit with Aqua's attack. The hundreds of petals slowly fluttered onto the ground, where they were covered in ice.

Aqua sent waves of ice out from her trident, freezing the ground around her. The grass, stone path, and petals, all were covered in her frost. Of course this ice was directed at Ruby, who was dazed after hitting the ground. Soon the student was covered in ice, at the mercy of Aqua.

XXX XXX XXX

"I don't want to hurt you," Rook said.

"I don't want to fight either, but Percy is my brother. You can't kill him," Marty said, reaching down and placing a hand on his bag.

"I'll make it quick," Rook said, heaving his massive war hammer up.

Marty smirked and moved to open his bag. The ground beneath him began to rumble as his hand moved not more than an inch. Spikes of stone shot out from the ground and flew at Marty.

The student leapt away, landing a couple of yards back. Rook was there to meet him. Rook swung his hammer upward, almost taking Marty's jaw off. Luckily the boy was able to step back in time.

"I won't let you draw whatever is in that bag," Rook said, his gruff voice going lower.

Rook charged forward. He swung horizontally at Marty, the boy ducking as the warhammer skimmed his hair. Rooks swung a leg forwards. Marty was launched away from the large man.

Marty landed back, almost thirty yards from rook. He looked back at his attacker, only to be struck from behind.

Rook moved his hands around, instructing the stone spike that had stabbed Marty. The stone split apart and the shards were launched at the boy, still in the air.

Marty hit the ground, not on his feet. He slid a yard or two and hopped onto his feet. A rain of rocks come down onto him. Marty leapt back and forth, dodging the hundreds of stone shards raining down on him.

Rook pulled a hand back. This action caused a great spear of stone to shoot at Marty.

The student whirled around, facing the now stone spear. It was coming at him fast, faster than any of the other attacks. Marty knew he had no other choice than to use his semblance.

Marty placed both hands in front of him, the bag at his side split open and out came multiple metal balls. They all had a purple aura around them. Marty clapped his hands together and the balls collided with each other, forming a shield in front of him.

The spear struck Marty's shield. Its point cracked and broke. The rest of the stone continued, destroying itself against the shield.

Marty let out a sigh and pulled his hands apart. The shield responded, breaking up into the various metal balls.

"Your semblance is polarity?" Rook asked in awe.

Marty shook his head. "Mine is telekinesis, like my mother's!" Marty thrust his hands and the balls shot towards Rook, like he had fired them from a shotgun. "It's a heredity semblance!"

Rook smacked the ground with his hammer. A wall of dirt rose from the soil. It wasn't near enough to stop Marty's attack. The one hundred balls pierced the dirt wall like a knife through butter.

Rook raised his hammer. He twirled it around and swung at the ground. The earth reacted and a wave of stone flew around him, forming a wall.

The balls took on a new shape, twisting into what looked like tiny drills. Even this stone wall wasn't enough to stop Marty. The bits of metal carved their way through the wall, flying at Rook.

The large man swung at them all. But more than that, pieces of rock and other bits of the ground, all rose to his hammer's head. They expanded the area of his hammer. In the blink of an eye, Rook swatted all one hundred balls from the air. His giant hammer pinned them all into the ground.

Rook pulled his hammer from the stone and dirt. He looked on at Marty, who was no longer there. The man spun around and there was his opponent.

Marty aimed his right arm at the pile of rock and soil, he ripped the metal from underneath. It all flew right into his hand, forming a sword. Marty sliced Rook across the chest, tearing his clothing. He went upwards, hoping to land another hit.

Rook blocked the attack with his hammer. The muscular man went to grab Marty, but the boy changed his weapon again. This time he spilt the sword, making a dagger in his hand and a spike of metal in the air. Both were thrust into Rook's skin, making the giant roar in pain.

Rook reared back, taking the dagger and spike with him. It was no problem for Marty as he snapped his hand back and both came flying back to him, raining the ground under Rook with his own blood.

"These bits of metal are titanium and I'm well trained in using the material, so bury them all you want… you can't break them or stop me from moving them," Marty said.

Rook didn't bother talking. He charged Marty, sending waves of stone at him. Twenty spikes of rock shot up from the ground, surrounding Marty.

Marty clapped his hands. The metal flew around him and encircled Marty. The spikes destroyed themselves as they stabbed against the shielding. Marty's hands flew apart and the metal followed his commands. It morphed into a massive saw, spinning and slicing through the rock.

"I told you, you can't touch me," Marty said, looking back at Rook. The large man was gone.

Marty's gaze was drawn above him. Rook was falling from the sky, hammer pulled back and ready.

"Damn it!" Marty said, raising his hands.

A sheet of metal shot up over Marty. Rook came down on him like a meteor. The man slammed his massive hammer down. The force of the attack did not pierce the titanium, but forced Marty down.

Rook's feet touched the ground, he pulled back the hammer. Rook swung upwards, under the shield. Marty pulled the metal apart. He sent one half down onto Rook's hammer, pinning it to the ground.

Marty pulled the other half to his hand, forming a dagger. He leapt at Rook, slashing him. Rook summoned a layer of stone to his left arm. He blocked the attack with his arm.

Marty was grabbed by Rook's right arm. Marty was thrown, landing ten yards away on his feet and sliding to a stop. Rook ripped his hammer out from the metal and rushed Marty.

Marty pulled the metal and morphed it into another dagger. This time it flew right to Rook's back. The man had no way to defend himself from the unknown attack. The dagger pierced his flesh, embedding itself deep into his back.

"Agh!" Rook cried out. He hit the ground, collapsing to one knee.

Marty yanked the dagger out and pulled it back to him. There he combined the two blades into a large ball of metal. Marty hurdled the ball at Rook like a cannon shot.

"Damn," Rook said under his breath. He forced himself up, using his hammer to support his weight.

Rook held up one hand and ten walls of rock shot up from the ground. He let out a sigh and stood up straight.

The loud sound of rock cracking rang throughout the courtyard. Rook snapped back to the walls. He watched as the ball of metal was undeterred by them, crashing through them all.

Rook let out a sigh and raised his hammer. "Nature's Fist, first gate… unlock!"

The ebony war hammer began to glow. It's light flashed out, forcing Marty to shield his eyes. The light soon faded and Marty lowered his hand from his eyes.

Rook stood in front of him, the metal ball split in two at his feet. In his hands was a different looking hammer. The ebony black hammer had changed. Its handle was now made from obsidian and the head was no longer metal. It had changed to a large diamond, obsidian supports wrapping around it, keeping it attached.

Marty called back his metal. He did not want to charge in without knowing his foe's new strength. The metal swirled around him.

Rook shot off, faster than before. Within seconds, Rook had reached Marty. The giant man brought his hammer back and swung forward. Marty held up his hands and formed a shield. The hammer tore through the metal like paper.

Marty was struck in the chest by the war hammer. It sent him away. Marty sailed through the air, until he slammed into a fist made of stone. The fist tightened around him. Marty struggled, but could not break the stone, nor move his hands to control anything.

"I'll kill you later," Rook growled, turning around and walking off.

He strolled over to Aqua. She was pressing a knife of ice to Ruby's throat. Rook grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Ruby.

"Is that necessary?" Rook asked.

"Oh come now, Rook," Autumn called. She approached the two. "We need to decide what to do to these students."

"We don't have time to kill them! Percy needs to be brought back alive!" Rook protested.

"Shut up! I'm killing her, then Brewner," Aqua declared, raising a hand to Ruby's face. "Good bye pest!" Aqua sneered.

A loud snap echoed throughout the courtyard. It was followed by Aqua's scream. Both Autumn and Rook looked to their partner. The arm that was threatening Ruby had a leather whip wrapped around it's now red skin. The two turned to the whip's owner and their hearts sunk.

A man in a cowboy stared them down from the other side of the courtyard. He had the whip in his hand and a cigar in the other. Slowly, he brought the cigar up to his mouth, illuminating part of his face with an orange glow.

"Clay?!" Autumn screamed, backing up.

"I wandered on down to Vale, only to find y'all beating a group of children?" Clay said, blowing a stream of smoke. "Maybe if ya got on yer knees… I'd consider letting y'all go, sound nice?"

"You old bastard!" Aqua shouted, clenching her arm. "That stung! If you think that you can just humiliate me like that, then I'm gonna-"

Clay looked at her with a bored expression. He pressed a button on the handle of his whip. The entire whip began to glow a burning red. Aqua felt her skin burn. She let out a shriek of pain. Clay casually yanked the whip back, severing the woman's arm. Aqua reared back in pain, clenching the burning stump that remained of her arm. She shrieked like a banshee, howling in excruciating agony.

"So, what'll it be?" Clay asked, talking over the shrieking Aqua.

Before the other two could answer, the various rock walls were knocked down and out poured numerous teachers, highly trained huntsman.

"Heh, looks like y'all don't even got a choice in the matter. Go ahead and sell out… or I'll deal with ya," Clay sneered.

Autumn shot Clay a dirty look, but knew better than to fight. She rushed over and helped Aqua up. The three hurried away, just before the teachers reached them.

Clay watched them run, chuckling a little. Once the three had left, the old cowboy walked over to Ruby.

"Well howdy," Clay said with a wave. He placed one hand on the ice that had her trapped. In seconds, the ice was melted and Ruby was freed. "Now ya go get that wound treated," Clay ordered.

The cowboy turned his attention to Percy. He strolled over to the teen trapped in ice. Clay looked down on the boy and shook his head.

"Howdy there, scamp," Clay said.

"In my defense, I fought pretty evenly," Percy said.

"Says the feller flat on his ass," Clay said. Clay looked back at the teachers, his eyes met Ozpin's. "I think Oz wants to speak with ya. So how about I get ya outta that ice?"

"That would be ideal," Percy said.

XXX XXX XXX


	3. V1 Ch3 The Truth

"So who were they?" Ryden asked. His voice pierced the tense silence of Ozpin's office. It was the question that was on the minds of Ryden's peers. All of them wanted answers after the attack.

It had been some time after members of their teams confronted Aqua, Autumn, and Rook in Beacon's courtyard. In that time, Ruby and Percy's wounds were treated as well as the other's minor injuries.

"Mr Feuer, that is a great question," Ozpin replied.

Clay cleared his throat. He stood behind the headmaster. "Oz, you sure about this?"

"Absolutely," Ozpin answered. He looked around at the eight students in front of him. "Those were soldiers of a forign nation."

"Which one?" Weiss asked.

"A small, but powerful, nation to the east of here," Ozpin explained. "A place called Hope Reich."

Silence befell the room. Team RWBY didn't know the name, but they could tell it wasn't good by PARM's reaction. Percy's face had visible shame and guilt on it. Marty's leg bounced up and down rapidly. Ryden and Alex became much more intrigued in the conversation, remembering to when Percy referenced that name. It was clear that the name had serious weight to the team.

"Percy was their target," Clay added.

With those words, all seven students turned to the blonde. The guilt on Percy's face grew. He avoided eye contact with the others, staring at the floor like it held the secrets to his troubles.

"Indeed. Hope Reich still runs on a monarchy. The Feldherr is the strongest fighter they have, but their king is the absolute ruler. The current family in power is the Brewners," Ozpin explained.

Ryden and Alex's had the same expression. Their eyes widened and they looked at Percy in awe.

"Edward Brewner, Percy's father, vanished ten years ago. Edward's brother, Cain, took up the mantle. Rightfully one of Edward's children should be the ruler," Ozpin finished.

"So… Percy is royalty?" Yang asked.

"Yes, he is a prince," Clay answered, grinning at his student. Percy rolled his eyes back. "Although, he wasn't next in line for the throne."

"That doesn't explain what they were," Yang spoke out. "What was with their weapons? Or their semblances?"

"Ms Xiao Long, those weren't normal enemy soldiers," Ozpin explained. His tone turning solemn.

"Not many folk are mighty religious nowadays, but them? They worship five goddesses. All of Hope Reich does," Clay explained. He pointed a wrinkled and old finger at Percy. "The five are responsible for giving a form of magic back to a select few… according to their religion."

"We're called Guardians," Percy added. "Guarding secrets of the goddesses."

"There's more to it than just that, boy," Clay replied. He turned to team RWBY. "Each Guardian holds control over one element, fire, lightning, earth, water, and air. Four of those Guardians are given artifacts that amplify their powers, they're called Elder Guardians," Clay explained. He gestured to Percy. "You're actually in the room with the current Sky Elder."

"Sky Elder?" Blake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The four are agents of the four terrains, the sky, the sea, the ground, and the air," Ozpin answered.

"Does that mean you can fly?" Ruby eagerly asked.

"Nope," Percy replied. Ruby frowned and looked back to Ozpin.

"So let's say we believe all of what you just told us, how come Hope Reich isn't known about? Or why isn't there Guardians outside of the country?" Yang asked. "Also what does this have to do with us?"

"Heh, one question at a time, miss," Clay said, smiling at Yang. "Well… Hope Reich is a very closed off place. The four great kingdoms also keep their mouths shut about its existence. Hope Reich forbids marriage of its citizens with outsiders, keeping the Guardian gene in their land. Not saying there has never been a few cases of it slipping out into the world." Clay gestured to Ryden and Alex.

"As what this has to do with you," Ozpin interrupted. "Depending on if those three know of you, they may place a bounty on your heads."

"Hehe, in other words, y'all pissed off some very powerful people," Clay added.

"Great, just great!" Yang scoffed. She glared at Percy.

"Professor Ozpin," Weiss said. "What exactly happens now?"

"Well my dear girl, that's up to you," Ozpin said. "You'll be safe at Beacon, that I can promise." Ozpin looked back and forth at the eight students. "Stay at Beacon and train. After that, the decision is yours."

"You expect me to just sit here and let those three get away?" Ryden sneered. Ryden shook his head. "No, I'm going after them."

"You'd get yourself killed, boy," Clay scoffed.

Ryden stood up and blue flames lit in his palm. "What'd you say?"

"Ryden, what are you doing?!" Alex asked, grabbing his brother.

Ryden pushed Alex back. "I can do it!" Ryden declared. His burning eyes flickered between Ozpin and Clay with their glare.

"You wouldn't last two seconds against the three of them," Percy snapped.

Ryden spun around and shot a dirty look in his team leader's direction. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"They crawled back to their leader, Timo Brewner," Clay said. "The four of them together are a scary combination."

Ryden looked back at Ozpin. He could tell the headmaster had no intention of telling him anything.

"Damn you," Ryden said with a quiet, but angered whisper. His hands clenched into fists. "I'll do it myself." The teen turned his back on Ozpin and stormed off. His cold crimson eyes getting one last glare in as the elevator doors slid shut.

A brief moment of silence swept over the group. It was broken by Alex standing up.

"I should go talk to him," He said.

Yang stood up as well. "Mind if I tag along?"

Alex shrugged. "If you want."

"Thanks," Yang said, joining Alex and walking out.

Ozpin let out a sigh and looked around at the remaining students in front of him.

"You all may return to your dorms. I understand it was a big night for some of you," Ozpin said.

XXX XXX XXX

Wind whipped across the roof of Beacon's dorms. It sailed up into the air, slicing in between ink black hair. The wind fell back down, swirling around Ryden. It danced around the teen, almost taunting him. Ryden clenched his fists. Flames appeared in each hand.

His eyes shut and Ryden let out a long breath. In his efforts to calm down, the wind kept whipping around him. Thoughts of his battle with Autumn flashed through his mind. Ryden clenched his fists tighter and tighter. His eyes finally snapped open in a rage.

"Damn it!" He shouted, blasting a column of blue flames into the night sky.

"Busy?" A voice asked.

Ryden spun around, his eyes landing on a Yang Xiao Long. He huffed. "What do you want?"

"Quite the melt down back there," She said, slowly stepping closer. "And now," She quickly added.

"Melt down?" Ryden questioned. Raising an eyebrow and wondering if Yang truly wanted to test him.

"Whatever you want to call it," Yang corrected, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Ryden asked. He turned around and stared across the sky, taking in the view of Vale at night.

Yang sighed. "I was confused."

Ryden paused. He slowly turned around and raised an eyebrow. "About?"

"If you don't need anyone, then why'd you save me?" Yang inquired, stealing another step.

Ryden turned around once more. "I blocked one blow."

Yang walked forward five steps, sneaking up on the hot headed male. "But why? You don't seem like the type to do things out of kindness."

"I saw you could be used to secure a victory, so I saved you. Nothing more," Ryden coldly said.

Yang wouldn't say it, but she heard his pledge to protect her. She smiled slightly, taking one final step. "I'll help you."

Ryden spun around. "Wha-" He was grabbed by the blonde.

The two stared into each other's eyes. Yang studied his eyes, his face, the pain in both of them. Ryden's eyes were practically begging for attention. Even his face sought to prove his worth. Yang saw passed Ryden's rough and tough exterior, she could see the lonely orphan boy.

"I'll help you," She repeated, smiling. "You might not stand a chance against those three, but Ryden Feuer, the boy who saved my life, I will stand with you," Yang said, copying Ryden's declaration from before. Yang's smile transformed to a sly grin.

Ryden's face turned a tad pink, but he quickly snapped out of it. He vigorously shook his head. "No, I doubt you could keep up with-"

In the blink of an eye, Yang had spun the male around and forced his arm behind his back. She grinned and whispered in his ear, "What was that?"

Ryden broke the hold and spun back around. His eyes met the smiling blonde. Ryden took a step back. "Okay," He said.

"Great," Yang said, her smile growing. "And remember that you're not alone anymore. You have a team now! Percy and Marty seem nice, I'm sure you can rely on them… and me."

"Thanks," Ryden mumbled. He walked passed her. "I'll try and remember." Ryden walked to the door leading back inside the building.

The door was flung open. Alex came sprinting out, breathless. His eyes snapped onto Ryden and the boy raced over to his older brother. "Ryden!" He shouted. "You need to calm down!"

Ryden smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. "I don't know what you're talking about." With that, Ryden walked back inside the building, leaving Alex confused and lost.

"Why's he so happy?" Alex asked, looking at Yang. The brawler shrugged and gave a clueless expression. Alex stared at the ground, thinking to himself. "Huh… weird."

XXX XXX XXX

"Good morning!" Ruby happily cheered, she plopped her lunch tray down on the wooden table.

The young student pulled up a chair, sitting amongst her team. Ruby sat across from Blake and Weiss. Yang was to her right. Different breakfast foods were piled on her plate and she immediately dug into the food.

"Good morning, Ruby," Yang replied with an equally joyous voice.

Weiss and Blake looked between the two. They gave each other a puzzled expression and Weiss turned to her teammates.

"You two are in a good mood today, anything special?" Weiss asked.

"Oh nothing," Yang said.

Ruby hummed a tune to herself. "I'm always like this, Weiss."

"Yeah, but you're like… more," Weiss said, narrowing her eyes on RWBY's leader.

"Okay so there may be a reason," Ruby said.

"I knew it," Weiss gloated. "Why?"

"Ozpin just gave us a mission!" Ruby squealed.

Yang and Blake looked to each other. They now exchanged a puzzled expression. Blake looked to Ruby.

"Ruby, we're going on a mission?" Blake asked.

Ruby shook her head. "No, Weiss and I!"

"Wait, Ozpin's sending just the two of you on a mission?" Yang asked.

"Nope, Percy and Alex are coming," Ruby gleefully explained, smile growing.

"Oh dear lord," Weiss said, eyes widening. "Please not those two."

Ruby frowned at her teammate. "Why not?"

"They're walking trouble!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Weiss, they are not," Ruby protested.

Weiss sighed. "Try explaining the three maniacs attacking us. At least Percy is strong, so whatever mission will be a breeze." Weiss looked up at Yang and grinned.

Yang noticed this and tilted her head. "What?"

"I bet you're mad you can't come," Weiss said.

Yang became more confused. "And why is that?"

"I know how much you liked that Percy guy," Weiss said.

Yang shrugged and looked down at her food. "Oh well."

The sound of wooden doors creaking rang out through the cafeteria. Weiss turned to see who had entered. It was no one that excited her, just Percy and his team. She rolled her eyes and returned to her meal.

"So, Yang, are you gonna ask him to the dance?" Weiss asked, looking back up at her teammate.

Much to the heiress's surprise, she was gone. Weiss looked around the cafeteria for her missing team member. Weiss found her, far from team RWBY's table. Yang was approaching team PARM, who had just received their food.

"Welp, Percy, you're the leader. Where do we sit?" Alex said.

"Good question," Percy said, scanning the room.

Ryden rolled his eyes. He looked over his shoulder to Percy. "Jeez, this isn't that hard!" Ryden turned forward to begin walking, but bumped into someone.

Ryden looked at whomever had gotten in his way. He was slightly surprised to see Yang standing in front of him. Her smiling beaming up at Ryden.

"Gods, you overslept," She said. Yang looked around. "Do you guys have a place to sit?" She questioned.

"I was just about to-" Ryden was cut off.

"Nope," Marty interjected.

"Uh huh, I see." She nodded. Yang grabbed Ryden's wrist and began pulling him. "You and your team can sit with us," Yang said, pulling Ryden away from his team.

The other three members of PARM just watched their teammate be drug off. Marty elbowed Percy and leaned to his brother.

"Think something's going on with that?" Marty asked.

Percy watched Yang introduce Ryden to her team and smirked. "Heh, it looks very one sided." He sighed. "That does appear to be the only open table."

"Hold on," Marty scanned the room once more. He gave up almost instantly. "Yeah that's the only table."

"Hoping someone else wanted us to sit with them?" Percy asked.

Marty sighed. "More of a prayer, but whatever," He replied with a laugh and smile. The three members of PARM all walked toward the table.

"So Ruby, when are we leaving for this mission?" Weiss asked.

"Right after breakfast," Ruby happily said.

"Does Percy know that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged. "No clue."

"Do I know what?" Percy asked, sitting down next to Ruby.

Ruby let out a yelp and hopped into the air, surprised by the male's sudden appearance. This gained a snicker or two from Yang. Ruby landed back down on her seat, realizing what display she had put on. Her face turned pink.

Percy shrugged. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Weiss looked at the meek Ruby and rolled her eyes. She snapped her eyes onto Percy. "Hey! You know that after breakfast is over, we're leaving for our mission, right?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "We're guarding a wagon from grimm."

"Good," Weiss said. She stood up. "I'll get my things together." Weiss looked at Ruby. "You should come too." Ruby nodded and followed her teammate.

XXX XXX XXX

"Ugh, where are they?" Weiss asked. Her arms crossed and foot thumping the dirt road. The heiress was leaning against a large wooden wagon.

Ruby sat on the back of the wagon. Her legs swinging back and forth as she waited for Percy and Alex. The mountain of cargo was stacked behind her. Sacks of various food, boxes of water, and other basic supplies. A single bull was present at the front.

At the front of the wagon, was a woman. She had grey hair and brown eyes. Dirt ridden clothing and mud covered boots. It was obvious to the two girls she was some sort of farmer.

"If your friends don't show up soon, I am leaving without them," She threatened.

"Don't worry, they'll show up, miss?" Weiss said.

"Ash Smith," The woman answered. "Do you children even know how to fight?" Ash sneered.

"I can assure you, that we do," Weiss said. She looked up at the woman. "We'll protect you from Grimm."

Ash rolled her eyes and stared forward. Her muddy boot striking the wooden wagon. Her fingers fidgeted and she shook her head. Weiss could feel how tense Ash was, but didn't want to pry with questions.

"Weiss!" Ruby's voice called.

Weiss quickly walked over to her teammate. She discovered Ruby was pointing. Weiss looked down the dirt road. Her eyes locked onto Percy and Alex. Weiss patiently waited for the pair to reach them.

"Good morning!" Ruby cheered.

Percy grunted. "Morning."

"Bad mood?" Weiss asked.

Percy shook his head. "No, just a feeling."

"Well I'm in a bad mood," Weiss snapped. She stuck a finger in Percy's face. "You both are half an hour late!" Weiss scolded.

"Yeah… sorry," Percy mumbled, pushing Weiss gently aside. He threw a duffle bag onto the wagon.

Percy walked to the front of the wagon and looked at Ash. She looked down at him and narrowed her eyes. It was almost like the two were studying each other, their eyes examining everything they could see.

"You're a student?" Ash clarified. Percy nodded. Ash let out a long, annoyed sigh. "Had a shred of hope there."

"Don't worry, we'll keep you safe," Percy said. He reached up and climbed onto the wagon, sitting next to Ash. Percy looked back at his team. "Come on and get on!" He called.

The others all nodded and got onto the back. The wagon bounced with each student's boarding. After three bounces, Ash grabbed reins and snapped them down. Two horses began to move, pulling the wagon with them.

As the wagon drove further and further down the dirt road, Vale disappeared slowly behind them. Percy looked back to his comrades. He found it unusual that Ozpin would send them off with no huntsman. Even if it was a simple protect and escort, they had been attacked at Beacon recently. The enemy wasn't afraid to strike whenever and wherever.

"We'll sleep in shifts," Percy commanded.

"Humph! Who made you the leader?" Weiss asked.

Percy stared Weiss down. "Does Ruby have any objections?" He questioned. Ruby shook her head and Percy nodded, looking forward. "I'll stay awake first, you guys should get some sleep."

XXX XXX XXX

"Whoa there!" A voice called, rousing Ruby from her slumber.

Ruby's silver eyes fluttered open. She sluggishly sat up, rubbing her eyes. The student looked around. Both Alex and Weiss were still asleep on the wooden bench. Alex was rested against a create of wheat. Weiss' position made Ruby snicker as she was rested on Alex's shoulder.

Ruby looked around, realizing the wagon stopped. Not only that, but they were in a town. Ruby scanned around, it didn't take her long to realize this town was deserted and in ruins.

Houses and buildings lined the street they were on, but all of them were crumbling or in shambles. Charred remains of the homes scattered the streets. Ruby slowly crept up to Percy and Ash.

"Hey," She whispered, leaning next to Percy's ear.

"What?" He whispered back. Percy kept his eyes glued ahead. They were trained on an object in front of the wagon, but Ruby could not see it due to some boxes and Percy's head blocking her vision.

"Did we stop to investigate this town?" Ruby asked. Percy did not respond. She frowned. "I think it's clear Grimm came through."

Percy shook his head. "Do Grimm do that?" Percy pointed ahead and moved his head. It was at that moment, Ruby got a good look at what Percy had been studying.

Just a couple yards in front of the wagon was a cube, made of a violet aura. It was large, blocking the entire road. The aura swirled around, like it was alive. But that wasn't the worst part. It was that hundreds of bodies lay inside the cube. Each looked almost as if they were in the process of decomposing.

"Oh gods!" Ruby said, gagging.

"Yep, I don't know of any Grimm that can do that or any human," Percy said.

A strong feeling of dread emanated from the cube. Like it was almost reaching out and trying to draw others into its prison. That's what it was, Percy knew it was built to keep those bodies in.

"That's sick," Ash said, her eyes trembling with fear.

"Tell me that there's another road to your town," Percy said, eyes glued on the cube.

Ash slowly shook her head. "This is it, I passed through this town just a week ago on my way to Vale… everything was fine."

"Well, I'll see what I can do," Percy said, gulping. He grabbed Carbon Jäger and strapped it to his back. Percy leapt off the wagon and slowly approached the aura. "Ruby, stay back and tell the others the same!" He called.

As Percy grew near to the aura, it stopped swirling around. The massive clump of violet aura slowed all movements, like it had sensed Percy. The teen noticed this and drew his katana. An action the cube did not like.

Tendrils of the purple aura shot out. They wrapped around Percy's wrists and ankles. One twisted his right wrist, forcing the sword from his hand. With the same lightning speed the tentacles extended from, they retracted. Percy was brought with them, being thrown into the aura.

He hit the ground and tumbled across it, landing amongst the bodies. Percy shot up, his Gewitter activated. He acted with haste, feeling his skin burn. Percy clapped his hands together and his crimson aura shot out from his body, covering him. With this cloak of aura, the burning stopped and Percy breathed a sigh of relief.

His relief was not rightfully earned. Smoke rose from the crimson aura and Percy's frost white eyes flashed open. The violet aura was covering him and dissolving his cloak.

"What the hell is this?" Percy shouted. He clapped his hands together and lightning crackled out from them.

Percy shot a barrage of thunderbolts at a wall in the cube. The bolts did nothing and the wall simply absorbed them.

"What happened?!" Weiss called, sprinting towards the violet aura.

"Stop!" Percy shouted. Weiss froze in place. The Tendrils had formed, but were immobile. "Weiss, mark the ground in front of you!" Percy slowly commanded.

Weiss nodded and slashed the dirt road with her rapier, making a clear line. She looked back to Percy. His aura cloak was still being eaten away. It was amazing and terrifying to watch.

"This is magic, I'm sure of it!" Percy shouted.

"Magic's not real!" Weiss argued. "This has to be some sort of weapon or-"

Percy was struck across the face with a tendril of aura. He staggered only to be struck in the back. Percy was slashed across the chest. A tendril shot down and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the air. The aura gathered in front of him, forming a spike.

"Whatever that thing is, it's grown impatient with Percy's aura and is trying to drain it with force!" Alex said.

"How do we get him out of there!" Ruby asked. But she wasn't looking for an answer from the others, but herself. Ruby ran different ways through her head and coming up with an idea. "Weiss, you know your time glyphs?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss replied.

"Well is it possible to slow down time?" Ruby asked. Weiss thought about it for a second and nodded. "Slow down the aura!" Ruby said.

Weiss eyes widened. She raised her rapier and a finger. A black clock and cogs appeared underneath the violet aura. The spike shot at Percy, but was slowed a few feet before his chest.

"That bought us some time, how long can you hold it?" Ruby asked.

Weiss grit her teeth and her arms began to tremble. "I-it's already trying to break free," She struggled to get out.

"Okay," Ruby said, pacing around, trying to come up with something. Ruby wished that Pyrrha or Marty were here, they could pull Percy out. Weiss could've pulled him out, but she was stopping the spike from killing him. "So we can't pull him out or destroy the cube… this thing has to have a weakness," Ruby said to herself.

"The whole thing is a weakness," Alex said.

Ruby paused and slowly turned to him. "What?"

"Haven't you noticed? It's only meant to keep things in," Alex explained. "The aura is loose to the outside, that's why it could pull him in, but he can't get out. It's a one way entrance."

"So we can send objects in, but not take them out. We also need to remain a certain distance back… how are we gonna save him?" Ruby asked.

"Why not fight magic with magic?" Alex suggested.

"Now you lost me," Ruby said.

Alex walked up and whispered his plan into her ear. A smile grew on her face as he spoke. She turned to him and whispered into his ear. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Guys!" Weiss shouted, sweat dripping down her face. "I'm at my limit!" She explained. "Tell me you have a plan," She pleaded.

"We do!" Ruby cheerfully said.

The girl ejected a mag from her sniper. Ruby reached down onto her belt and pulled out a dust filled magazine. The magazine had a symbol on the front. It was four arrows all pointing at a circle in the center.

"Ready, Alex?" Ruby asked, cocking her gun. Alex nodded back. "Then go!" Ruby dropped to one knee, a scope popping out of her gun. She brought up her rifle and prepared a shot.

Alex sprinted at the aura. He was ready. His feet passed the line and hundreds of tendrils. The tendrils moved slowly thanks to Weiss. Alex's crimson blade was set ablaze and he began cutting through every tendril. Alex pushed his way closer and closer. He slashed his blade in the air and an arc of crimson flames shot at the aura.

Alex was correct and the arc broke through with no issue. It sliced the aura spike in half, right as it was inches from Percy.

"Weiss, drop your dialation!" Alex called, dodging the tendrils.

Weiss nodded and flicked a finger up. The black clock and cogs faded, allowing the aura to return to normal. She aimed a hand onto Alex as the tendrils shot at him with their real speed. In the blink of an eye, ten glyphs were in a line to Alex. He was pulled back by these glyphs, which threw him back across the line in the road.

As Alex passed the line, Ruby shot four bullets. Each of the bullets shot through the tendrils. They entered the aura prison, each striking a corner inside. The entire prison of aura was engulfed in a black cloak. The ground around the aura began to crack and shattered.

Ash watched in awe as the students plan went off perfectly. The ground that the aura prison was on, began to float up into the sky. Black crystals of dust were revealed, sticking out of each corner.

Ruby and Alex watched as the ground was lifted higher and higher into the air. They turned to each other and high fived.

"You were right, there's no floor to that prison," Alex said.

The dirt that held Percy in, quickly fell apart. The teen fell through the dirt as it collapsed. The relief of being free was overruled by the terror of the free fall.

"Weiss, you can catch him right?" Ruby asked.

"You're lucky I can," Weiss snapped. She aimed a hand to Percy. Twenty black glyphs appeared under him. As he sailed through each one, he slowed down. Eventually softly landing on the ground.

Ruby trumphiently looked around. "Am I a genius or what?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Alex helped with at least half of that plan."

"Yeah, but I got him out," Ruby said, sticking her tongue out at Weiss.

"Um, is he alright?" Alex asked, pointing at Percy.

"Oh right!" Both Ruby and Weiss said, each racing to Percy. The two helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Ruby worriedly asked.

"I'm… fine," He weakly said.

"Maybe next time don't go near strange cubes with bodies in them?" Weiss joked.

"I'll keep that in mind," Percy quietly said. He weakly stumbled back. Weiss and Ruby caught him.

The two girls helped Percy back to the wagon. He sat down in the back. Percy was drained, his aura almost completely gone. Percy shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Weiss and Ruby returned to Alex, who was studying the floating cube. His eyes cautiously danced around, almost like he was afraid to set his eyes on it.

"Who could have done that?" Weiss asked, looking at the pile of bodies.

Alex shook his head. "No clue, they can't be human though."

"Well, as much as I don't want to stay here, we can't leave with Percy in that condition. He may attract hordes of Grimm," Ruby said.

Weiss turned to her teammate and raised an eyebrow. "Won't this place attract more?"

"If it did, then we'd have seen them by now. I noticed ever since we began traveling in this direction, there has been a lack of Grimm," Alex said. He stared at the pile of bodies. "No markings along the woods we passed, none of the other towns around here looked like they fought hordes. For a place with such an evil to be so close, you'd think Grimm would be crawling. It's almost like something is warding them off."

"Jeez that is creepy," Weiss said. "Why would Ozpin send us on such a dangerous mission?" She asked.

"How could he have known?" Alex replied.

Weiss shrugged. "I suppose. It still feels off to me." Weiss looked at her team leader. She studied Ruby's eyes. Watched them dart back to the wagon with a growing concern. Weiss scoffed. "He'll be fine, Ruby."

"Oh, I-I'm not worrying," Ruby stammered. She looked away, hiding the slight blush on her cheeks. "I know he'll be fine."

"Why the worried look?" The heiress questioned.

Ruby swung her hips back and forth. "Well… I-"

Alex stuck his hand up, cutting Ruby off. He looked around the ruined town. "I swore that I heard someone," Alex said, peering around.

"Hehe," A voice cackled. A man emerged from the rubble. A massive sword with a thick blade hung on his back. The sword was at least a foot thick and the length of his body. He brushed a hand through his short and wavy jet black hair. "I got careless with my stealth, didn't figure a bunch of kids could detect me," He said with a low and gruff voice.

"Oh great," Weiss sneered, drawing her weapon. "And who are you?"

"I… am Leo Aegean," He said, placing a hand on his sword. "If you three would kindly move aside, my target is behind you."

"Are you the one who made that cube?" Ruby asked.

Leo narrowed his sky blue eyes on Ruby. "No."

"Who did?" Alex growled.

Leo scoffed. "You won't want to meet him, kid." Leo drew his blade. "Now move."

"No!" Alex said, drawing his gladius.

Leo dashed at him. In the blink of an eye, he was behind Alex. Leo was poised and ready to cut Alex in two with his great sword.

"I wasn't asking, kid," Leo said, leaning next to Alex's ear. Leo heaved the sword at the boy.

Alex leapt into the air and landed a few yards away. Crimson flames erupted on Alex's body and sword. Alex cut the air seven times, launching arcs of flames. Leo grinned viciously. He dashed ahead. Leo cut them all in two. He was met with Alex's blade.

"That butter knife of a sword ain't gonna help, kid!" Leo shouted. He moved so fast that Alex had to abandon his attack and block.

The great sword met Alex's gladius. In the last moments before the two connected, Alex could've sworn he saw Leo's blade speed up. It struck him with a thunderous blow. Alex was thrown. He landed on his back twenty yards away. Alex tumbled across the dirt road, losing grip of his weapon.

He eventually rolled onto his feet. Alex let out a sigh and looked up, staring right into Leo's eyes. Alex's eyes widened as the great sword sped at his skull.

A white blur came racing in. It grabbed Alex, while a red flash parried the attack. Alex was carried back. Soon he and his savior came to a stop. Weiss held him while she aimed her rapier at Leo.

"That was close," Weiss huffed. She closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath. Unfortunately he moment of rest was interrupted quickly.

"Weiss!" Ruby shrieked as she hurled down from the sky.

Weiss face palmed. "That idiot," She said. The heiress flicked her fingers up and a trail of glyphs appeared. Weiss shot off, leaving Alex alone.

"Weiss!" Ruby screamed again, nearing the ground.

"I'm coming!" Weiss snapped back, racing across the town.

"No!" Ruby shook her head. She pointed behind her teammate. "Watch out!"

Weiss spun around. Leo had struck. His sword swung. It tore through Weiss' jacket and forced her away. Weiss flew back and flipped onto her feet. She clenched her rapier. Without hesitation, Weiss shot to Ruby. Leo grinned and gave chase.

Ruby morphed her scythe into its gun form. She unloaded onto Leo. It worked. The killer stopped and blocked each shot.

Weiss was able to leap into the air and catch Ruby. The two landed on the ground. Ruby grinned at Weiss. "Got your back, best friend."

"I hate you." Weiss dropped Ruby. She turned to Leo. "Get ready, Ruby. This guy's serious."

"I'm gonna charge, use your time dilation on me!" Ruby raced off.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She aimed a hand at Ruby. A glyph with cogs and a clock appeared under her and a golden aura covered Ruby. The young girl flashed toward Leo at twice her normal speed.

"Fool," Leo sneered.

Ruby slammed her scythe into Leo at high speeds. But the man threw his sword into the ground and grabbed Ruby's scythe. In the blink of an eye it lost all force, freezing. Ruby flew on, flying into Leo's other hand. Soon she too stopped moving instantly.

Leo grabbed his sword and threw Ruby. She sailed into the air. Leo snapped his great sword up. The massive blade went to cut the girl in two. But Leo was sent flying by a blast of lightning.

Ruby fell back down to the ground. She landed in the arms of Percy. He gently placed her back on her feet.

"You okay?" Percy asked. He examined his friend.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, but are _you _okay?" She asked.

Percy shrugged and cracked his knuckles. He walked to Leo. "Guess we only have one way to figure it out."

Leo acted with haste. He immediately charged Percy. The two readied their blades. Percy returned the charge. Blue lightning racing around every part of his body, Percy's eyes flashed into a frost white.

Weiss aimed her hand onto the male. She cast her time dilation, doubling Percy's speed. Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground and loaded a fresh magazine of dust filled bullets.

In seconds, Leo and Percy met. Their blades clashed with a thunderous sound. Sparks flew from the two swords. But the victory of the clash was clear. Leo easily pushed Percy back, even though he blocked the massive blade.

Leo brought his great sword back and stabbed. Percy rolled to the side. He slashed Leo in the shoulder as he dodged. Percy finished his roll, only for Leo to swing the sword in his direction.

Percy was blindsided by the massive sword. It caught him in his right arm. He was thrown, landing about fifty yards away. It wasn't a graceful landing at all. Percy hit the ground and tumbled to a stop.

Leo clapped a hand on his leg. He shot off like a bullet. His speed rivaled Percy and Ruby's. Leo reached Percy. He lifted his sword and prepared to slam it down onto Percy.

Alex dashed behind Leo and flipped over him. As Leo cut down, Alex parried the attack. The young male cast a cone of crimson fire. Leo was thrown by the fire. Luckily his aura shielded him from the blast.

"Alex, what're you doing?!" Percy asked. He got back onto his feet. "This guy's not some low class grimm. We're fighting a fully trained huntsman!"

"Yeah and we need all the help we can get," Alex said.

Before Percy could argue back, Leo appeared in between the two. "I couldn't agree more!" He slammed his sword into Alex. The young male was thrown into the ground.

"Bastard!" Percy shouted. He charged the man.

Leo thrust his sword at Percy. The massive blade was blocked by Percy's own. Percy flashed behind Leo. The student dug his katana into Leo's back. Leo staggered and recovered quickly. He spun around, slashing anything within a six foot radius.

Percy was too quick. In an instant, Percy sped back. Percy countered just as fast. Percy quickly became a blur, lashing out at Leo with superhuman speeds. In seconds, Percy unleashed a salvo of thirty jabs onto the man. He ended this barrage with a crack of his sword. The katana slammed into Leo's face. With a boom of thunder and blast of lightning, Leo was hurtled.

Weiss watched Leo sail in the air. She laid her eyes onto his sword, which he tightly clung onto. The heiress flicked her fingers up. A small black glyph appeared on Leo's wrist. Weiss pulled another hand back. The blade was ripped from Leo's hand.

"Now, Ruby!" Weiss shouted. She chased after Leo. Ruby nodded and followed.

Leo was now defenseless as he crashed into the ground. The man rolled and quickly hopped back onto his feet.

"Kid's fast," Leo muttered under his breath. He was completely caught off guard by Percy's speed, something that Leo swore would never happen again. Leo went to get up, but was confronted.

Ruby and Weiss arrived in front of Leo. Both of them were in the midst of striking. Ruby was bringing her scythe down over her head. Weiss thrust the rapier, aiming it at Leo's throat.

Leo sinisterly grinned. He moved faster than the girls. Slamming a palm into each student. Instantly Weiss and Ruby were slowed. Their strikes coming to a snail's pace. It was only for a brief moment, but that was all Leo needed.

The man leapt up. He swatted Weiss' rapier aside and dug a fist into her gut. Leo's attack was blindingly fast. Weiss felt the air fly from her lungs. She collapsed onto her knees. Leo's arm flash up and caught Ruby's scythe. Leo gave a powerful kick. The kick forced Ruby from her weapon and sent her sailing.

"My semblance, Leech, allows me to absorb the velocity, momentum, and force of someone or something," Leo explained. He examined Ruby's scythe, but quickly became bored and tossed it aside. He set his gaze on Weiss, whom still had not recovered.

Leo wound back his arm. He grabbed Weiss by the collar of her jacket and lifted her up. But he paused. Leo stared into her eyes. He gave her a glare and threw her away.

Percy ran in and grabbed Weiss before she hit the ground. Percy gently placed Weiss onto the ground. Percy whispered in her ear and she nodded back. He spun around to face Leo, but was met by a fist to the face.

Percy quickly recovered after a brief stumble. Blue lightning burst across his body and he went to run. Much to his surprise, Leo grabbed him. Percy felt all his speed leave his body. He looked up at Leo's solemn face.

"Do you run for all of your problems?" Leo asked. His arm flashed up and grabbed Percy by the collar. With his other arm, Leo slammed a fist into Percy's jaw. He brought his fist back around, smacking Percy. Leo threw Percy like he weighed nothing.

Percy rocketed into a pile of debris. He recovered quickly and landed on his feet. Percy held out his hand to the wagon. He knew it was risky, but he needed something from inside it.

Boxes in the back of the wagon began to shake and shift. Suddenly the sheathed Elder weapon, Thundercloud, burst from underneath. It flew from the wagon and into Percy's hand. He flicked the sword down, throwing the sheath from the blade. Percy looked at Weiss, who weakly nodded at him again.

Percy shot back to Leo. He reached the man quickly. With haste, Percy began his assault. Letting off seven lightning fast swipes with each blade. Percy dashed behind Leo and jabbed the katana into his back. When Leo spun around to hit him, Percy leapt over him.

Percy brought Thundercloud down as he landed. The blade sliced down Leo's entire body. Percy kept the pressure onto Leo. His swords became a flurry. Each one was a blur. The only clear thing was the stray bolts of lightning that fired off from the speeding swords.

During this whole barrage, Leo was doing his best to block it. With each strike, Percy pushed Leo back and advanced himself. Pretty soon Percy had backed Leo up to a wall. It was at this moment that Percy drew back both swords and prepared to end Leo's life.

Percy threw both swords forward. Leo's hands shot up, but Percy knew he'd try that. A glyph appeared under Percy. It was Weiss' time dilation. Percy's speed doubled and he effortlessly stabbed the blades into Leo.

"That was quite the plan, kid," Leo said. He clenched onto Percy's hands. "Too bad you underestimated me," Leo said.

Each of Percy's blades had impaled Leo, in his hands. Leo had pushed his hands down the blades and to their hilts, grabbing Percy's hands. Percy's eyes widened. He ripped the blades from Leo and went to attack again.

The student was too slow. A quick right hook slammed into Percy. It was followed by another punch, and another. Leo kicked Percy. Leo used all the speed and power he had absorbed in three seconds. Leo became a blur as he viciously beat Percy. In those three seconds, Leo punched Percy fifty five times.

Percy stumbled back. He weakly swayed from side to side, fighting to keep his legs from collapsing. Percy couldn't. His crimson aura shattered off his body, white drained from his eyes. Blood slowly slid down from a cut above his eye. A sharp pain appeared every time Percy drew a breath. It was clear that Leo had broken a few ribs. Percy soon limply collapsed.

Leo caught Percy by his neck. With one arm, Leo picked Percy from the ground. Percy's grip on his blades faltered. The blades slipped from his hands and the sound of the blades hitting the ground echoed. Leo examined his bloody hands and chuckled.

"You did better than anyone would expect," Leo said.

At this point Percy was barely even conscious. The world around him refused to stop spinning. Every part of his body was in agonizing pain. His eyes widened as Leo brought a fist back.

"Don't feel bad, kid. No one would have expected you to win," Leo sneered. He threw the finishing blow. It was a punch but filled with his aura. The shockwave the aura would deliver would kill Percy. Unfortunately, Leo's attack was interrupted.

A red blur shot up to him. The blur was Ruby, the only fighter that could still move. She put her sniper's barrel against Leo's chest. The trigger was squeezed extra hard and Ruby used the kick back to leap back.

Leo shot away, dropping Percy. All part of Ruby's plan. She grabbed the older teen. Percy was thrown over her shoulder, a surprising feat of strength for the small girl. Ruby retreated, not wanting to push her luck any further.

In seconds, Ruby had cleared hundreds of yards between her and Leo. Leaving only a mess of petals behind. Nothing that Leo could follow, but he would find her and Ruby knew that.

Ruby heaved Percy to a shattered stone wall and gently placed him down. His head limply falling. She stopped and recovered her breath, staring down at Percy.

"I don't know if I can do this," She said. Ruby peered around and saw Leo approaching. "I can do this, I can do this," She chanted to herself. Ruby let out a loud gulp and charged Leo.

Leo had gotten his sword back. He grinned like a madman as his eyes landed on the red blur racing at him. Leo returned the action, barreling to Ruby. The two were set on a collision.

Weiss watched the two from afar. The heiress tried and tried, but she could not get back up. Weiss was too fatigued to even use her semblance, so any hopes of buffing Ruby were fantasy. The heiress knew Ruby would need help.

A loud bang erupted across the town. It was the sound of a bullet being discharged. The sound was startling for Ruby and intriguing for Leo. Either way, it got them both to stop their charge. Each looked to the origin of the shot.

"Now, how can…" Clay paused and lowered his cigar from his mouth. He let out a breath of smoke. The man shoved his twelve shot revolver back into its holster at his hip. His eyes squinted at Leo. "A fella be so cowardly, he'd hurt a little lady like Ms Rose?"

"Clay Embers," Leo said. He turned and began walking in Clay's direction. It was like he had completely forgotten about Ruby.

Clay puffed out more smoke. "Ya heard of me?" He asked. Clay gently nodded his head. "Okay, what's yer name then?"

"I'm a hitman," Leo explained. His eyes grew wild. "I came to kill a wagon driver… I did not expect to run into the White Flame."

"White Flame?" Ruby repeated.

Clay scoffed. "In my glory days, that was my name. Now Ruby, go take cover."

Ruby shook her head. "You're going to need help, let me help."

"Age might've taken some of my strength, but…" Clay drew one of his two revolvers. He slowly cocked the hammer back. "This old dog can still bite."

Clay threw his cigar aside. He squeezed the trigger and followed up by fanning the revolvers hammer. The pistol was empty in the blink of an eye. All twelve rounds rocketed through the air at Leo.

The assassin heaved his sword up and gave it a twirl. Much to his surprise, as the first bullet hit his sword, it exploded. It was fine at first, but then the other eleven came in. All together they created enough force to send Leo skidding back ten yards.

Clay quickly reloaded. "Those bullets are tipped with fire dust, gonna be hard blocking twelve… let alone twenty four," Clay said with a solemn tone. He reached down and whipped out a twin revolver.

His speed was just as impressive, even while dual wielding. Clay was able to unleash the salvo of bullets and empty the guns in less than a second. Sending a storm of dust filled projectiles at Leo.

Leo leapt back, dodging ten. The rounds left small craters in the ground as the erupted. The fourteen bullets were aimed differently. Clay knew Leo would dodge and he made sure to shoot that way too.

Leo was caught off guard by the rest. One round flew into his shoulder, by luck Leo's aura was able to stop it. The round did explode and created a puff of smoke that blinded Leo.

Leo rolled to the side, dodging the others. He was left panting. It was starting to sink in that he underestimated Clay. The Guardian looked like an old man, but he was deadly accurate.

Clay raised his twin revolvers, which were freshly reloaded. He popped off six from each. They hit the ground in front of Leo. All twelve rounds combusted and threw up a cloud of smoke, dirt, and dust.

"Trying to blind me to your next ranged attack?" Leo asked, standing straight up. "That won't work!" He swung his sword through the cloud, splitting it in two.

Clay burst from the cloud. His revolvers had changed into two knives. Clay jabbed both with them aimed for Leo's ribs.

"Fool!" Leo shouted. His arm snapped up and made contact with Clay's chest.

Clay fell victim to Leo's semblance. His strike was slowed. Leo was the opposite, countering with extreme speed and power. Leo slashed downward.

Clay acted with haste. Crossing his knives and catching the massive sword. It wasn't enough. Leo was still being strengthened by his semblance. He easily pushed the cowboy back. Clay couldn't even counter as he barely was able to push against Leo.

"What in god damn?" Clay shouted.

"Clay!" Ruby screamed. "He can absorb your speed and strength with a touch!"

Clay nodded and grinned at Leo. "Quite the semblance."

"Quite the compliment considering who you are," Leo cackled. He upped his strength and forced his blade down. Clay was brought to one knee as he struggled against Leo's brute strength.

"Unfortunately," Clay said through his tired huffing. "You're facing me." A wicked grin flickered across the man's face.

White fire quickly engulfed Clay's body. The flames shot back and reformed as Clay. The cowboy pressed a button and his knives began to whirl and morph. They switched back into Clay's revolvers.

Clay holstered one revolver. He kept his amber eyes locked with Leo's the entire. Clay slowly brought his hand back and pulled out his whip. Clay thrashed it, unraveling the metal plated leather whip. It was long, almost twenty yards.

"My whip is my primary weapon. It can extend at my command and has a couple special tricks, let me show you!" Clay said.

He brought the whip back. It made a loud crack as it hit the dirt road. Clay flicked his wrist and thrashed Leo with it. Leo rolled his eyes and stepped back. The whip struck the ground at Leo's feet.

"You missed," Leo smugly said.

"Nah, you ain't watching!" Clay replied, with equal smugness.

Leo's eyes snapped down to the whip. As it flew across the ground, ports opened on it. Red powder was discharged from those ports. Leo soon realized it was fire dust. His realization was fire too late. Clay flicked a switch on the handle and a spark ignited on the whip. The dust ignited. A massive explosion was created.

Leo was carried into the air by the blast. It was then that Clay flicked the whip back and thrashed it out again. The whip sailed up into the air and struck Leo in the back. It slammed the assassin back into the ground. More dust was discharged and ignited.

A cloud of smoke bellowed around the town, clouding Leo from all. It didn't take long for him to reappear.

Leo came sprinting out of the cloud. His clothes in smoking tatters. A massive burn covered half his face, along with one burn covering his right shoulder and bicep. He charged like a wild animal, clearly enraged.

Clay let the man come to him. He retracted part of his whip, shortening it to about ten feet in length. He waited for Leo to reach that distance and then struck.

Leo parried the whip and continued his charge. Clay smirked and sent out four rapid lashes from his whip. The first, Leo dodged with a roll. The second and third were blocked by Leo's sword. The fourth cracked Leo across the face, but he kept barreling to Clay.

Clay flicked his wrist and the whip snapped to Leo's wrist. Clay yanked Leo's sword arm to the side. With his free hand, Clay drew a revolver. He slowly pulled the hammer back and fired.

A single bullet, that seemed to move in slow motion, sailed right into Leo's left shoulder. Leo stared at Clay. Leo's eyes widened as they stared at Clay's solemn and almost lifeless face. Clay looked at Leo like he was nothing more than a bother.

The dust filled round then detonated. It inflicted fatal damage. Shrapnel was sent all over inside Leo's chest. His left arm was completely severed. Leo howled in pain and fell down to his knees.

Clay flicked his whip back. He glared down at Leo. Clay retracted his whip fully and placed it away. He walked to Leo. The cowboy slammed one of his boots into Leo's face. The man was knocked over.

"I don't reckon that anyone ever gave a horse's ass about you, so ya might not get this," Clay growled. He grabbed Leo and held him up. Clay pointed to Percy, who was unconscious and bleeding. "You shouldn't have done that! Now, you're gonna pay," Clay barked. He drew a revolver and shoved it up against Leo's neck.

"Hehe," Leo weakly chuckled. His hand slowly opened a pouch on his pant leg. "I'm sorry, Clay," Leo said. His hand slowly grasped a mixed shard of fire and water dust. "I can't let you do that," Leo said, activating the shard with his aura. The shard instantly created a cloud of steam.

Ruby watched as the two men became engulfed. She could barely make out two silhouettes. Ruby saw one strike the other and dash off. Leo burst from the cloud, sprinting away.

Ruby didn't bother with him, instead she chose to run to Clay's aid.

"Are you okay?" She worriedly asked, bending down next to the old man.

Clay let out a hoarse and rough laugh. It quickly became a cough. Clay stopped quickly. He slowly got onto his feet and looked around.

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Just a cough, age does that to you," Clay replied. He looked at the three students that were beaten and bloodied. "We need to get that town, now."

XXX XXX XXX


	4. V1 Ch4 Lessons in Sparring

"This is a bad idea," Marty said. He slowly twirled his metal orbs around him.

A breeze cut through the Emerald forest, slicing right through the clearing that Marty stood in. He was not alone in this meadow. Ryden, Yang, and Pyrrha were with him.

"I think it was a wonderful suggestion. We could all use some training, but perhaps we could've invited the rest of our teams?" Pyrrha said. As usual, she had her sweet and kind voice.

"Hell no," Ryden scoffed. "You three are strong, unlike those teammates of your's."

"Raw power isn't everything in a fight," Pyrrha commented. "Strategy is just as important as strength."

"Marty, you'll be fighting Pyrrha," Yang interrupted. "I think you'll find a challenge in her."

Marty scoffed. "I'm not trying to be cocky, but I don't find a challenge in most people as they simply can't touch me." Marty spoke like his words were fact. A carefree and casual tone to his voice.

"Pyrrha, no ones around so why hold back?" Yang asked her friend.

Pyrrha smiled. "Um Yang, I don't know if that's a good idea," She nervously said.

"Nah," Yang said, waving her hand at Pyrrha's concerns. "You weren't here for when Marty took on an Elder Guardian, by himself."

"Okay," Pyrrha reluctantly agreed.

"Perfect!" Yang cheered. She fist bumped the air. "Now on the count of three, 1, 2... 3!"

Yang had barely finished counting, before Pyrrha charged Marty. Pyrrha threw her shield first and jabbed second. The blonde summoned the metal into a shield. The shield and spear were both blocked.

Marty was ready to go on the offensive, but his metal shield was yanked away from him. Much to his surprise, Pyrrha was the one now in control of the metal. Marty's eyes widened as he tried to pull it back to him, but it was unresponsive.

The next couple of seconds were a blur for Marty. Pyrrha tossed her shield into his face and slid behind him. She struck him ten times from behind with her spear. Pyrrha kicked Marty forward.

Pyrrha ran up to him and leapt onto his back. The spartan than swung around Marty's neck and used her momentum to bring him to the ground. Pyrrha was quick to get up and press her spear into Marty's neck.

"That was quicker than I thought," Yang commented with displeasure. "He didn't even land a hit," Yang whined. She had hoped Marty would last a bit longer.

"My turn," Ryden said.

Yang turned to Ryden, but was surprised to see he had removed both his jacket and shirt. Unfortunately, he was quick to pass her.

"Pyrrha!" Ryden shouted.

The spartan looked up from Marty, only to be met with Ryden's blade. Pyrrha instantly called her shield. It flew into her off hand and Pyrrha parried. Her counter attack came with two rapid jabs from her spear.

Ryden dodged both attacks. The blue blade became a lit with Ryden's iconic blue fire. Ryden twirled the sword and slammed it into the ground. A shock wave of fire washed around the clearing.

Pyrrha put her shield up and leapt away. She landed thirty yards away from Ryden. The clearing was now engulfed in flames. The fire continued to grow. It was clear Ryden wasn't messing around.

"Ryden!" Yang shouted. "Are you trying to burn down the forest?!" She scolded.

Ryden didn't bother to acknowledge Yang. He rushed Pyrrha. Ryden brought his sword down. The champion parried the blade with her shield. Pyrrha flicked her spear into Ryden's side. It did little as Ryden snapped a hand down and caught the spear.

Pyrrha turned her attention to Ryden's sword. She tried to move it, but little happened. Ryden smirked.

"Blue Blaze is made from a steel frame, but most of it is fire dust!" Ryden explained. He kneed Pyrrha in the gut.

Pyrrha stumbled away from Ryden. She weakly threw her shield at him. Ryden slapped the shield away. It went flying into the forest.

"Pyrrha Nikos, the invincible girl," Ryden spat. "Prove that to me."

Ryden barreled towards Pyrrha. He thrust his sword. Pyrrha blocked the attack with her spear. Using her spear and semblance, Pyrrha twisted the blade from Ryden's hands. She launched it away. Ryden had no time to see where it landed. Pyrrha was about to counter.

Pyrrha jabbed the spear up at Ryden's face. The fire Guardian smacked the spear aside. He roundhouse kicked her in the ribs. Pyrrha absorbed the blow, not moving an inch. She grabbed his leg and spun him around. Pyrrha let go and Ryden sailed out of the clearing and into the trees.

Pyrrha reached a hand out. Her shield came flying from the tree line and landed in her hand. Pyrrha ran after Ryden, leaving the on going fire.

"Yang, are we going to follow them?" Marty asked.

Yang tilted her head. "What else would we do?"

"Put out this fire," Marty replied.

"You're the one with telekinesis," Yang said, before dashing off.

Marty sighed. "Fine,"

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden hit the ground and tumbled across it. He was like a ragdoll. Ryden flew through the air for about fifty yards, then slid across the ground for another thirty. He eventually snapped out of his daze. Ryden swiftly hopped onto his feet, sliding to a full stop.

His crimson eyes scanned the trees and brush. Darting back and forth at every little thing that moved. Ryden heard the sound of twigs snapping and spun around. His eyes widened and Ryden looked up.

Pyrrha was hurtling down at him. She reached him and stabbed down. Ryden leapt back and the spear impaled the soil. Ryden held out a hand and roasted the spartan with a massive torrent of blue flames.

Pyrrha rolled out of the fire, her shield red hot from blocking the attack. She pulled her spear back to her and charged Ryden. Pyrrha tossed her shield at him like a frisbee.

Ryden punched the shield down into the ground. When he looked back up, Pyrrha's spear was in his face. Ryden ducked back, but the spear grazed his cheek. It drew a small cut on his face.

Pyrrha brought the spear back and gave it a twirl. She transformed it into a shortsword and attacked again. Pyrrha cut upwards. Ryden was able to step to the side. This time Pyrrha stabbed right at him. Ryden swiftly guided the blade away with his forearm.

Pyrrha roundhouse kicked Ryden in the face. This knocked him off his feet. Pyrrha thrust a hand up and the shield slammed into Ryden. He was thrown in the air. Ryden hit the ground on his back.

Pyrrha came rocketing down on top of Ryden. She drove her spear down at Ryden. He rolled to the side as the spartan landed. The spear's head missed the teen by mere inches. Ryden kicked Pyrrha's legs out. He leapt onto his feet as she hit the ground.

Pyrrha hit the ground and rolled back onto her feet. She looked back at Ryden. His fist was flying at her, covered in blue flames.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and she raised her shield. The flaming punch connected with the shield. It was forced from Pyrrha's hands. The shield was thrown out of sight. Pyrrha wasn't able to worry about it. Ryden was following up his punch with a kick.

Ryden's foot made connect with Pyrrha's chin. She was thrust eight feet into the air. Ryden leapt up after her. He rose above Pyrrha and slammed his leg down into her. Pyrrha rocketed back down into the ground.

A thin cloud of dirt and dust was thrown up as Pyrrha landed. Ryden wasn't far behind her, touching back down seconds after her. The spartan leapt back and switched her spear to its rifle form. She got onto one knee and put Ryden in her sights.

Pyrrha let off a salvo of bullets. She emptied her eight round clip in an instant. Pyrrha quickly reloaded the rifle and went to fire again. Ryden dodged all eight bullets and charged Pyrrha. His hand was behind him. Blue fire collected in it like Pyrrha had never seen before.

All that fire suddenly materialized as Ryden's sword. The spartan's eyes widened as Ryden was now rearmed.

Pyrrha stretched an arm out. She felt the forest for her shield. Once she had found it, Pyrrha pulled it back to her. It came barreling from some brush. The shield shot behind Ryden. It was heading straight for his back.

Ryden spun around and cut the shield from the air. He turned to face Pyrrha once more, but she had leapt over him. Pyrrha reunited with her shield in the air. Her rifle switching back to its spear form. Pyrrha threw it at Ryden. The butt end fired a round, hurtling the spear even faster.

Ryden was quick to block the attack. Pyrrha was even quicker to bring the weapon back to her. She dashed to Ryden. Her spear now in its short sword form. Pyrrha cut at Ryden's throat.

Ryden grinned and parried the attack. The two weapons clashed and sparks flew as they bounced away from each other. Ryden tried to knee Pyrrha in the gut. Pyrrha's shield snapped down. Ryden's knee caused a loud clang sound to echo through the forest as it struck the shield.

Pyrrha spun around to the side and cut Ryden across the face. He faltered slightly, but did not give. Ryden snapped back with his massive sword. He thrust it at Pyrrha's chest.

Pyrrha stopped the sword with her shield. Ryden sent a large burst of fire to the tip of his sword. A massive explosion boomed from the blade's point. It forced Pyrrha off her feet. She was thrown through the forest, sailing hundreds of yards.

Pyrrha slammed into a shallow river. She landed without grace, slamming her back into the rocky bottom of the river. From there, Pyrrha tumbled across the river, but was forced to a stop by its strong currents.

Pyrrha shot up almost immediately. The water was shallow, coming up a little passed her knees. Pyrrha scanned around, panting heavily. Her eyes landed upon the direction she had come from.

A massive cloud of smoke rose from where she and Ryden once were. The smoke rose high into the noon sky. Pyrrha prayed that there was no fire, knowing it would reduce the forest to ash if there was.

Her prayers were interrupted by a shadow growing larger next to her. Pyrrha looked up, only for Ryden Feuer to slam down into her. He had slashed down. Pyrrha had just enough time to block the attack with both her spear and shield.

A shock wave erupted from the two. The water around Pyrrha was thrown back. For a brief second, Pyrrha stood in a clearing. Then the water rushed back and Ryden landed in it.

Pyrrha did not wait for him to attack. She acted with haste, throwing her shield at him. It slammed into Ryden's face and Pyrrha pulled it back. She immediately followed up her attack.

Pyrrha flipped over the stunned Ryden and grabbed him. She brought him off his feet. As she landed back down, Pyrrha flipped Ryden down into the water. Pyrrha kept the pressure on, not allowing Ryden to get back up. She stabbed her spear down at him.

Ryden barely moved in time. The spear sliced his cheek, drawing blood. He weakly got back up and swung his sword.

Pyrrha effortlessly blocked the blade. She used her spear to stab Ryden in the ribs. Luckily his aura stopped the spear from piercing him. Pyrrha went for the finishing blow.

She twirled her spear up, cracking Ryden in the jaw with the pole. Pyrrha slashed his chest and kicked him. Ryden staggered and nearly fell back. Pyrrha wound her shield arm back and threw it forward. The bronze shield slammed into Ryden's face. His blue aura shattered off his body and Ryden was thrown down into the water.

Pyrrha planted a foot on Ryden's chest. She grabbed his shirt and lifted his head from the water. Pyrrha held her spear to his throat.

Ryden groaned and let go of his sword. "I give," He said.

Pyrrha released him immediately. She sighed in relief and collapsed. The water was nice and cool. It was refreshing after her intense fight. Her eyes widened as she remembered the fire in the forest.

"Ryden, did you set the forest on fire?" Pyrrha frantically questioned.

The fire Guardian shook his head. "No, I merely created an explosion. Although I did level the area we battled in."

Pyrrha sank back into the water. The two just sat in the river. Both unable to move. It was quite the sight for Yang.

The busty brawler walked to the river. A grin on her face. "Wow Pyrrha, I've never seen you go that serious before," Yang commented.

Pyrrha blushed slightly. "Oh sorry," She apologized. "I suppose I got carried away."

Ryden scoffed. "If you went any easier, I would've killed you."

"Ryden, you can't kill in sparring or ever actually… how about just no killing?" Yang said. She neared the bank of the river.

"I don't hold back, thus picking a good sparring partner," Ryden casually said. "Our enemies won't either."

"Speaking of which, we still need to find them," Yang said. She sat down on the sandy bank of the river.

Ryden stared off into the distance. "I know."

XXX XXX XXX

"Martin, concentrate!" Glynda snapped. She brought her hands back and pushed them forward, slowly exhaling as she pushed and pulled.

Marty stood next to her. His face illuminated by the massive wall of blue fire. The northern tree line of the clearing was completely set a blaze and spreading. Marty tried to copy his mother's movements.

"Focus," Glynda sternly said. She shut her eyes and took a long, deep breath. "Focus on the flames and the trees. Isolate them in your mind… then pull them apart," Glynda explained. As she spoke, her hands moved apart. Part of the fire was pulled from the burning trees.

"It's a lot harder than that," Marty whined. He shut his eyes and tried to copy. Soon his hands clenched into fists. "Gah, I can't do it!" Marty turned and kicked the ground.

"This is why you need practice," Glynda said. She thrust her hands up. The trees that were a blaze went up into the sky. Glyna slowly moved them across the forest, dumping them into a nearby lake.

"I can use my semblance just fine," Marty barked. He summoned his metal back to him. It quickly formed into multiple orbs and flew into the pouch on his side.

"You have such a gift!" Glynda scolded. "But you choose to only practice with one material. You can shape that metal into whatever you want, yet can't move a tree!" Glynda said.

"I've never needed anything else!" Marty replied.

Glynda crossed her arms and smirked. "How did your battle with Ms Nikos go?"

"Whatever, mom," Marty said. He began to storm away.

Glynda rolled her emerald eyes and went to walk after her son. A feeling stopped her, it was a presence… two of them. A skill Marty had yet to come close to master, was sensory. The ability allowed Glynda to feel the air around her and sense movement.

"Marty, stop," Glynda spoke with solemn in her voice. She peered over her shoulder. Glynda's eyes landed on a man.

The man had ink black hair that was pushed back. His cold and ruby eyes stared back at Glynda's emerald ones. A dress shirt and black dress pants was the man's attire. Some stubble was visible on his chin, giving him a scraggly appearance.

Glynda breathed a sigh. "Qrow, it's… something to see you again."

Qrow nodded back at the teacher. "Glynda, Beacon isn't safe."

Glynda's eyes widened. "You're not traveling with a partner, are you?" It was more of a realization than a question.

Qrow and Glynda turned their gaze to a figure. This figure stood at the tree line which held the fire just minutes ago. The being walked through the scorched wood and embers like it was his backyard.

His long onyx black hooded cloak swished with each step. It hid his face and weapon, if he had either. Qrow and Glynda could feel the death and destruction with each step he took.

"Qrow Branwen and Glynda Goodwitch," He finally spoke. His voice was calm and relaxed, even while facing down two fully trained warriors. He stopped and stared down the two. The man slowly drew his hood down, revealing his face. "Move aside," He coldly commanded.

Marty's eyes widened as he saw who was under that hood. The man had shaggy dull blonde hair. Perhaps once it was golden like Percy's, but something changed that. A pair of dead admiral blue eyes looked back at Marty.

"Timo Brewner," Qrow spat. His hand snapped to his weapon. Qrow took out the hilt of a sword and pressed a button. A massive buster sword extended out, gears whirling and steam bellowing from the hilt.

Marty knew Percy had family, but never knew why he didn't stay with them instead of Glynda. He was starting to understand. How Percy was related to something so ominous and dark was beyond Marty.

"What do you want," Glynda growled. She readied her riding crop.

Timo slowly neared the two. His eyes slowly scanning between the two. "I'm looking for someone."

"Martin, go get Professor Ozpin," Glynda said, not daring to take her eyes off of Timo.

"I can help-" Marty was cut short.

Timo raised a hand. "Listen to your mother, get out of my way."

Marty reluctantly nodded and ran off. It would take him some time, even while moving at full speed, to reach Beacon and warn Ozpin. Marty didn't even think that would do anything, Ozpin is just the Headmaster. What could he do?

"Qrow, do we stand a chance?" Glynda whispered to her ally.

Qrow didn't respond. He instead glared at Timo, studying him. Qrow took a step forward. "Yes," he finally replied. That step became a sprint as Qrow charged Timo.

Qrow brought his buster sword back and swung it down. Timo flared his cloak apart, revealing his blade underneath. It was a simple broadsword with a golden cross hilt. Soon the two blades crashed into each other.

Timo pushed Qrow's to the side and leapt over the huntsman. He went to stab him from behind. Qrow spun around and slashed the blade into Timo's side. For a brief moment, it appeared Qrow had managed to cut Timo in two.

That moment ended quickly. Crimson lightning erupted across Timo's body. Qrow's sword ended up cutting through the now ball of lightning that Timo used to be. The lightning shot behind Qrow and reformed into Timo.

Qrow was quick to attack again though. Timo was quicker to block. Qrow spun and cut behind him. Timo parried the blow. The two met each other's eyes amidst the sparks caused by the metal slamming into each other.

Timo and Qrow both unleashed flurries onto each other. Each met the other blow for blow. Not a single hit landed. The sound of sword against sword echoed throughout the forest. Each clash was like a clap of thunder.

After a mere few seconds of this, Timo ended the stalemate. He flashed behind Qrow.

"You're a lot faster than you look," Timo stated.

Qrow smirked and tightened his grip on the buster sword. "Thanks pal, I'm just full surprises!" Qrow twirled around and slammed his sword down.

In a flash, Timo was behind Qrow again. The cold breath of Timo hitting Qrow's neck.

"I am too," Timo said. He thrust his blade up.

Qrow turned to block it, he was too late. The blade stopped, inches from Qrow's throat. Timo let out a sigh and turned to Glynda.

"I see you're living up to your reputation," Timo said, gesturing to his broadsword. It was covered in a purple energy, signature to Glynda's semblance.

Glynda stared Timo down. She kept her crop aimed at his blade. "This little fight is over."

"You seem so sure," Timo said. He pulled his sword down and launched a bolt of crimson lightning.

Glynda remained calm. She adjusted her glasses and followed the bolt as it flew at her. Glynda flicked her riding crop and the bolt of lightning froze. She flicked it again. The bolt flew into the sky, where it erupted into a thunder clap.

"I was aware of your abilities," Timo explained. He twirled his blade and sheathed it. "Not many people can stop a thunderbolt of mine, I only know one other," Timo said. He approached Glynda. "Tell me where Percy is."

"You're not in a position to make demands," Glynda replied with venom.

"Incorrect," Timo said.

Glynda scoffed. "You really are Percy's brother."

The amusement in Timo's words was short lived. A blast of air sent her into the air. She hit the ground a couple yards back. The glasses that Glynda wore slipped from her face. Her clothing tore as she tumbled across the dirt.

It was only when she slowly came to a stop, was Glynda able to see her attacker. It was Autumn, which failed to surprise Glynda. The professor staggered to her feet.

"Autumn, was such a forceful blast necessary?" Timo asked.

The woman blushed and looked at the ground. "N-no. I just wanted to-"

"Did you find something on the ground?" Timo snapped.

Autumn looked up at him. An eyebrow raised. "No?"

"Then please focus on Glynda," Timo said. He spoke to her like she was a child, like she was stupid and beneath him.

"Yes sir," Autumn muttered.

"Heh, guess this fight won't be as easy as we thought," Qrow said. He smirked and activated his sword's scythe mode. However, the sword did not have time to change.

"Timo Brewner!" A voice called out.

Autumn instantly turned to the voice, Timo kept his eyes on Glynda. He had no concerns about the voice or who it was. His cold eyes just stared into Glynda's, like they were interrogating her. After a few seconds, Glynda glanced off. Timo smirked and finally turned to the new comer. It was quite the surprise for Timo, but stood across the clearing from him was Ozpin.

"I am glad my school interests you, but students are learning and you're causing a ruckus. Leave," Ozpin commanded, his eyes fixed on Timo, looking for the slightest movement.

Timo smuggly stared at the headmaster. "The person I'm looking for isn't here," Timo said. He casually began walking off. "Autumn, come," He commanded.

"Timo, I really think that we're wasting a golden opportunity! We could kill-" She was silenced by Timo's hand raising.

Timo glared over his shoulder, his piercing gaze shooting through Autumn. "What would any of that accomplish?" Timo waited for the answer that would never come. Autumn would never speak out against Timo, she didn't risk her life like that. "Let's go," He growled.

Together, the two left with haste. Vanishing into the forest faster than they appeared. All that was left behind of Timo was a chill in the air. A chill that crept down everyone's spine and command a shiver over their bodies.

Marty waited until they were long gone to speak. "We need to tell Percy!" He frantically shouted. Marty continued his worried rant, "He's still out on that mission! Timo's definitely gonna track him down and-"

" , I'm glad to see your concern for your brother is immense, but I will take care of it," Ozpin calmly interjected. He turned and began walking back to the school. Glynda and Qrow frantically chased after the headmaster. "Glynda, how fast can we get an airship to Percy and his team's location?"

"I can have it ready now, sir," Glynda replied.

"Very good, make sure it hurries," Ozpin ordered.

XXX XXX XXX

A pair of navy blue eyes fluttered opened. They were met with a bright ceiling light. Percy shield his eyes with his hand. He groggily looked around and sat up. The sheets of a pure white bed fell off his shirtless body as he rose.

An almost entirely white room surrounded him. A counter stood against the furthest wall. Various medical equipment was scattered on the counter. Bandages, syringes, and more. To the right of the counter was the exit, an oak wood door.

Percy ripped the rest of the sheets off. He went to get up, but a pain fired across his body. It was like someone was squeezing his ribs and crushing his insides. That's when Percy looked down, noticing he was almost entirely covered in bandages.

Percy thought back to his fight with Leo. His fists clenched. The pain he felt was replaced with raw rage. A wave of electricity flew down his right arm. Percy slashed the air and blast the wall with lightning.

"Glad to see my aura is back," He said examining his hand.

"Careful," A voice called. "Wouldn't want you to get charged for destruction."

Percy's eyes snapped onto Ruby Rose, who stood in the doorway of his room. Her hands were crossed in front of her. Her silver eyes danced from Percy's Blue ones, avoiding them like they had something to hide.

"Although, you are a prince. You could afford it… probably," Ruby joked. She took a few small steps into the room.

Percy smirked and looked away. "That title doesn't actually do anything."

"Bet it's a _royal _pain," Ruby snickered.

Percy groaned, "That was terrible!"

"Sorry, sorry," Ruby laughed. "That's what having Yang for a sister is like."

"You poor soul," Percy said.

Ruby smiled. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

"I'll be fine, always have been," Percy said. "What happened?" he inquired. "Did you manage to take down Leo?"

"That was all me, boy," Clay said. He was leant against the doorway. "Something I'm shocked you couldn't do."

"Are you serious? You must've saw how strong he was," Percy protested.

Clay let out a long sigh. "It was four on one. Had you taken charge and used teamwork… maybe you wouldn't have four cracked ribs, among other injuries," Clay scolded. He stormed into the room, pushing pass Ruby. Clay got into Percy's face. "Raw strength doesn't mean crap! you had the most diverse team when it came to abilities. You couldn't come up with one strategy?" Clay shook his head. "I thought I taught you better. Use your head next time… it's what separates you from muscle heads with big weapons like Leo."

A silence befell the room. Percy had much he wanted to say, but ultimately held his tongue. Clay knew there was nothing more to be said. He turned and exited the room, leaving his student to ponder.

Even with Clay gone, silence still filled the air. Percy didn't want to speak first. Lucky for him, Ruby was more than happy to keep talking.

"So," She said. "I was thinking. Our semblances are similar, I mean like we're both really fast. Maybe you'd want to… uh… fight, but like not actually!" Ruby frantically said. It was as if she tripped on every other word that came out of her mouth.

Percy laughed. "You mean spar?" He asked, smiling. Ruby slowly nodded. "Ruby Rose, you have a talent for killing the seriousness of anything."

"Sorry," She said, almost wincing.

Percy laughed again. "Don't be, I think that's impressive," He replied. Percy leapt from the bed. He landed on his feet, wincing in pain.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be on your feet," Ruby spoke. She rushed over to Percy.

"I'm fine, I gotta get up at some point," Percy said. Literally waving her away. "Also I would like that."

Ruby tilted her head. "What?"

Percy smiled. "The sparring. I rarely have the chance to fight someone with super speed."

Ruby grinned from ear to ear. It was hard to believe Percy would spar against her, considering he was on Pyrrha's level. She was about to say how happy she was, but Clay came back in. His face was different. It was solemn, like someone had died.

Clay swiftly approached Percy. "I got a load of bad news," He said. "Ash is dead, they recently found her dead in her home. The wagon of supplies never reached its destination either." Clay frantically explained.

Percy could tell the old cowboy was far from done. All that news was certainly bad, but Percy knew worse was coming.

"Timo… He showed up at Beacon," Clay finished.

Percy's eyes widened as he heard that name. His hands trembled. Percy took in a deep breath and looked at Clay.

"Where did they spot him?" Percy asked.

Clay sighed. "Emerald forest. He attacked Marty, Glynda, and Qrow," Clay answered. The cowboy fumbled the cigar in his hand, frantically lighting it. "We need to go now."

"It would be suicide to leave town. I used Thundercloud, they know exactly where I am," Percy said. "We won't out run them back to Vale."

"Oz sent us an airship, we're leaving," Clay ordered, storming off.

XXX XXX XXX

_It was a gentle breeze. Cutting through the rock filled valley and swirling around. It rose up onto the towering cliff that overlooked the sea. Small and delict waves hit the shore. All of it was peaceful, beautiful. A clear sky, sun beaming down on the valley below. That was until the crash._

_Like a warrior's battle cry, thunder boomed in the sky. A shadow plunged the valley in darkness. The sea churned and grew violent. The wind howled as it whipped around, tearing apart what it could. The golden light was replaced with bursts of lightning. _

_Percy stood at the top of the cliff. The wind smacking his face, ocean water spraying into his eyes. As unpleasant as it was, Percy did not have to bear it alone. _

_Two males stood by his sides. One on his left and one to his right. Both were slightly back, almost like they were merely followers. The one on his right was covered in white robes, while the other wore ink black ones. Together these three stared down the storming ocean. _

"_Why is it that when the storm shows up, like it should, the ocean begins to churn? Or the wind grow violent? It was peaceful here," Percy said._

_The male in white was the first to respond. "It is natural from oceans to churn and wind to become violent, just because a storm does it's job doesn't mean it kills beauty and peace." The male in white stepped forward. He raised his hands and the storm stopped. The clouds separated. Rays of golden light beamed down onto a budding flower bed. The male smiled. "Could the ocean's salty water help those flowers grow? Or the wind's breeze?"_

_The male clad in black stepped forward. The other two snapped their attention onto him. _

"_Does a lion care when mice run from his roar?" He asked. The male's hands rose and clapped together suddenly. A clap of thunder boomed directly over head. A crimson flash illuminated the valley and cliff. It brought light to the male's sinister grin._

XXX XXX XXX

Percy suddenly shot up from his nightmare. His desk's chair scooted back, creating a loud scraping noise. It broke the fragile silence of Glynda's class and caught everyone's attention, especially Glynda's.

"Well I know you've been out for the last week recovering from injuries, Perseus. However, I would've thought you'd do your sleeping then, not during my class," Glynda scolded. Her glaring gaze fixed on Percy.

Percy nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, but I don't think there should be a detention this time, right?"

Glynda nodded and looked down at her scroll. "I agree… if you can tell me what we were just talking about." A couple of students began to snicker.

Percy's heart sunk. Unfortunately for him, he was asleep the entire class period. Luckily, Weiss Schnee was sitting next to him and she was the type to keep detailed notes.

Percy gave a sly smirk. His eyes quickly snapped onto Weiss' notebook. In a few seconds, Percy had read the entire page.

He smuggly answered, "Combat strategy, reading your opponent and taking them down. It's more useful than raw power."

All the students were speechless. They were sure Percy was napping, but he somehow knew the answer. Glynda was not as impressed.

"Correct, now just explain to me why you felt you could sleep through that lesson. Especially if it was so important," Glynda commanded.

"Well because it's a waste of time for someone with my abilities," Percy bluntly said.

Marty shook his head in disbelief. "You were so close to getting out of that one," He said.

Glynda smirked. "You believe that just because you can run fast and hit hard, that you don't need to plan anything out?"

"Of course not, but against someone weaker than I am… what's the point?" Percy asked. "If I am faster and stronger, than I win."

"Care to prove that?" Glynda asked. She loved a week break from Percy, but she would be lying if she said she missed teaching Percy a lesson.

Percy smirked back at Glynda. "One on one against anyone in this room," He proudly declared.

"I assume you'll be picking Pyrrha or I, Ms Goodwitch?" Ryden spoke out.

"And why would you assume that?" Glynda questioned. She already knew exactly who she wanted Percy to fight and it wasn't Ryden nor Pyrrha.

Percy answered, "Because then it would be a fight."

Marty sighed. "You're just asking for it now," He commented.

"You'll be fighting Ms Valkyrie. I assume that's a surprise?" Glynda asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. He saw Nora fight once and yeah she was decently strong, but he couldn't see how someone who never used their semblance could beat him. Percy didn't even know what it was, nor did he care. Percy was sure that his Gewitter was a sure ace in the hole.

"Doesn't matter, I accept," Percy confidently said.

Glynda nodded. "You have five minutes to get ready."

XXX XXX XXX

"What a dunce," Weiss sneered. She watched Percy walk out from the locker room hall. "He does know that Glynda just baited him right?"

"I don't think he cares," Blake answered.

Weiss scoffed, "How is he even a team leader or a prince? Imagine that dolt leading a country."

"Weiss, I think he'll do better than you think," Ruby snapped. "After all, he beat you and I both."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You're forgetting about something very important. It's a deciding factor in this fight."

"What would that be?" Ruby asked.

"I'll let you figure it out," Weiss replied.

"Guys shush!" Yang said, eyes glued on the arena. "This could be really interesting."

"Whatever," Weiss said.

Down in the arena, Percy had drawn his katana. He was staring down the eager Nora. She looked him up and down and frowned. Her head tilted and her frown grew.

"Don't you wanna use that magic sword of your's?" Nora asked.

Percy sighed. "It's not magic, it's a divine artifact and no. I'm not risking that on an opponent like you… no offense, but I can't over use that sword."

"It's just… well, you really might want to reconsider," Nora argued.

Percy waved her off. "Really I'm good."

"You sure? Not even a teeny weeny bit? I can ask Glynda to wait," Nora said.

"I'm fine!" Percy snapped, growing annoyed.

"Alright, Alright. Geez, don't have to be so grumpy," Nora replied.

"Get ready!" Glynda called.

Nora got ready, assuming a stance and squeezing her massive warhammer. A grin flickered onto her face like she was mad.

The lights dimmed all around the arena, leaving only a few select spotlights on. Those lights lit up the arena and the two fighters. The crowd fell silent. People knew about Percy, but it was mainly rumors as he had only sparred a couple times. Everyone was excited to see what he could do for themselves. Two aura bars appeared on a large screen over the arena. Percy's picture was next to one and Nora's to the other.

"Go!" Glynda called.

Nora didn't waste a second. She switched her hammer into its ranged mode. The hammer morphed down into a grenade launcher. With the squeeze of the trigger, Nora sent a salvo of grenades.

Percy calmly walked ahead. He stepped to the side as one grenade flew at him. The pink metal cylinder came inches to his face. It sailed passed him and erupted against the arena wall in a cloud of pink smoke.

That's how it went with the other grenades Nora launched. Percy was easily able to dodge them all with minimal effort. It was just one big bore to him. Although he had to give Nora credit, her shots were incredibly accurate. This made Percy wonder if her semblance was something to do with that.

Once Nora was out of grenades, her hammer extended and she barreled to Percy. Nora leapt into the air and came down on Percy with one mighty swing. This was it, the moment team RWBY, JNPR, and PARM had waited for. Percy was finally gonna counter.

With a flash of his crimson aura, Percy's eyes lit up frost white and lightning shot around his body. It covered his sword and his off hand.

What happened next was unbelievable. Percy parried the hammer, guiding it away. With one swift slash, the hammer shattered the floor and not Percy. The male then countered with a jab from his off hand.

"It's over," he said, blasting a thunderbolt into Nora's chest. She was thrown. Hurtling across the arena and slamming into its far wall.

Percy sighed and deactivated his Gewitter. He turned to Glynda. "Call the match, no one could get up after a hit like that."

Back in the crowd, Ruby turned to Weiss with a triumphant grin on her face. "I told you," She gloated.

Weiss kept watching the arena with boredom. She smirked at what she saw. "Percy's done."

Percy stared at Glynda with confusion. "Nora needs medical attention after that attack!" Percy shouted.

It was then Percy heard it. A surprised gasp from at least half the crowd of students. His eyes widened and time almost slowed down. Percy reeled around, just in time to see Nora blitz up to him. She was grinning like mad.

If her speed wasn't a surprise enough, pink lightning raced around her arms. It was that new strength she had that really caught Percy off guard. He learned about it the hard way.

Nora's hammer collided with Percy's chest. A shock wave erupted from the impact. Percy was tossed ten feet into the air, having the wind forced from his lungs. Nora leapt into the air after him, spinning around and slamming her hammer down onto his spine.

Nora brought the Sky Elder down to the ground, cracking the arena floor with Percy's body.

"He just recovered too," Pyrrha said, frowning at how ruthless Nora was being.

Jaune shrugged. "He's an arrogant jerk. Plus that's the match," Jaune proudly declared.

"Look again," Ren said.

Back down in the arena, Percy was pushing himself up. He grit his teeth and gave it his all, throwing the hammer off him. His cold white eyes met Nora's and he thrust his blade at her neck.

"Got some fight left?" Nora cackled. She effortlessly dodged his attack.

Percy's blade doubled back around and came back at Nora. "I got a lot left!"

Nora caught the blade with her hammer and smacked it from Percy's hand. She frowned again. "Really? It seems you put most of your energy into that big attack."

Percy high kicked Nora in the face. "A mistake on my part, seeing as you somehow withstood it and it only made you stronger!"

Nora staggered back and wiped some blood from her lip. "Didn't you know I can absorb electricity?" She let all of that absorbed energy back out in one swing.

"Oh," Percy said, his eyes widened as her hammer sailed into his face.

Percy cartwheeled off the ground and into the sky. He flew across the arena and landed in a broken heap on the floor. A buzz came from the screen and Percy's aura bar completely depleted.

The lights returned to normal and Glynda walked out. She looked around her class. "Do all of you now know that one factor can change an entire fight? Mr Brewner's mistake was that he misjudged Ms Valkyrie, writing her off as someone weaker and not giving any thought to her semblance."

The bell rung, dismissing the class. The crowd all began pouring out, some talking about how pitiful Percy's performance was. The words Novice and Rookie were used a lot.

Percy slowly staggered onto his feet. He met Glynda's gaze. Percy huffed. "Detention?" He asked.

"I think you learned your lesson, despite that nap," Glynda said with a slight grin. "So no, you're free to go."

Percy nodded and walked off, doing his best not to limp. It was lunch and everyone had already left, if he didn't hurry than he'd not have anywhere to sit.

XXX XXX XXX

"You didn't do that bad," Ruby said, trying to comfort the gloom Percy. They sat at their usual lunch table. Ruby making sure to sit next to Percy like usual.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I doubt anyone cares."

"Sup muscles for brains," Yang said, sitting down. Ruby shot her a dirty look instantly. "Oh… too soon?" Yang asked.

"Too soon for what? That embarrassing loss because you didn't bother asking Glynda what Nora's semblance was?" Marty sneered from across the table.

Percy sighed and pushed the food on his plate around with his fork. It wasn't like him to get down after a fight, usually he lived for a good fight, but he shouldn't have been so careless.

"Better hope Clay doesn't here about this," Alex said. He looked down and shook his head. "He just talked to you about using your head."

"You shouldn't need a talk, its common sense!" Weiss added.

Percy snapped his eyes up. "I get it! I'm dumb for thinking I could take Nora so easily."

Ruby pat Percy on the back. "Why don't we discuss something different?" She calmly suggested.

Ryden finally showed up to the table. He looked around for a seat. The only available one was next to Yang. He sat down next to her.

"Ah perfect!" Ruby said. "Ryden, how are you?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Confused," He grunted back.

Ruby grew eager. She desperately wanted Percy to take his mind off his failed fight. She nearly jumped at Ryden. "About what?!" She quickly asked.

Ryden sighed and locked eyes with Percy. "How is that I'm on equal footing with someone who could lose so embarrassingly? You're lucky that Glynda didn't pick Pyrrha or I, you wouldn't have stood a chance," He ridiculed.

Ruby's heart sunk. She frantically turned to Percy. It was just in time to see him stand up and walk off. She watched him leave the cafe, even saw him gain a couple points and snickers, but mainly from Cardin's team.

"Ryden!" Yang said. She smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?!" Ryden asked.

Yang huffed. "For being a jerk!" Yang said. She turned to her sister and frowned. "I'm sorry, Ruby."

Ruby shook her head and smiled. "It's fine! Ryden just gave me the perfect idea," Ruby eagerly said. She was practically bouncing up and down.

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled at Ruby's hyper nature. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Whatever it is, count us out," Marty said, gesturing around his remaining team. "Alex and I want to spar."

"Yeah, sorry sis, but I can't do anything either," Yang said.

Ruby frowned. "Why not?"

Yang looked away. "Ryden and I are going to get some coffee."

The entire group was speechless. They stared in disbelief, not at Yang, but at Ryden. It was Blake who broke the silence.

"Like a… date?" She asked.

Ryden spoke up. "We're going to be staking out a lead, hopefully it will bring us closer to finding Timo."

"Yep!" Yang cheerfully said. "We're actually running late for that so… bye!" With that, Yang grabbed Ryden and swiftly left.

"So she has a crush on him… right?" Blake asked.

Alex chuckled. "That'd be new. Ryden doesn't have any experience in the romantic world. I hope she doesn't because that's like trying to romance a brick wall."

"Alex, we need to go," Marty said. "Goodbye and good luck, try to cheer him up," Marty said. He got up with Alex.

"We will, Marty," Ruby said as the two walked away.

Ruby looked at her two remaining teammates. "Well we all know that Pyrrha is well known for being an amazing fighter, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Blake said.

Ruby grinned. "What if we had them spar out in the courtyard, but Pyrrha will throw the fight!" Ruby finished her explanation. She looked back and forth between her teammates. "Good idea, huh?" She said proudly.

"I think it's a splendid plan," A voice cheered.

Ruby turned to the voice. The red haired champion, Pyrrha, stood behind her. Pyrrha smiled at Ruby.

"I think it's awful how someone like Percy, who worked so hard to be so skilled, has had their reputation ruined by one fight. So I'd love to help," She cheerfully explained.

Weiss raised an eyebrow to Pyrrha's words. She looked at Ruby. "You two really think this will work? Percy's hot headed and a total dunce, but he's not brain dead. Surely he can tell if Pyrrha is giving her all or not," Weiss commented.

"I'm not that bad of an actor, actually," Pyrrha replied. "I did do all those commercials after all."

XXX XXX XXX

A single grimm walked through the Emerald Forest. It was a beowolf, patrolling for its pack. Slowly, the beast snuck around in the lush green brush. The sound of twigs snapping caught the monsters attention. Swiftly, it perked its head up.

A blur came flying from the brush. With one swift slice, the beowolf was cut in two. The blur skid across the dirt, coming to a stop several yards away.

Percy twirled his katana around and sheathed it, slowly. He let out a sigh and looked at the grimm. He watched the body slowly evaporate into nothingness. Again he thought back to his fight with Leo. Percy was baffled and angered by the memory. How could a single huntsman, who had no honor or shame, defeat him in combat?

The more Percy thought about it, the more he realised his mistakes. He was told by Ruby how easily Clay overpowered Leo. This didn't help his guilt and shame. He was the student of Clay, should he not be expected to do the same?

"I heard about what happened," An august voice said.

Percy turned to meet his teacher. He knew Clay's voice and knew that Clay would find about his failure.

"It was just one sparring match," Percy said. He wasn't making excuses for himself, more like whining. Percy's eyes pleaded with Clay's. "Why does it bother me so much?" He asked.

Clay slowly brought a cigar about to his mouth. The tip lit up orange and Clay lowered it again. Slowly, he let out a puff of smoke. Those determined eyes of his locked with Percy's.

"You're rushing," Clay replied bluntly. He stepped toward his student. "Lightning Guardians are fast, slow things bother them. This whole school is one big test for you, after this Oz thinks you'll be ready to face Timo in combat. I know you want to do that sooner than later," Clay explained.

A tear trickled down Percy's cheek. "I want to be strong enough to fight him. The gap is so large! How can match someone that powerful?" Percy questioned. "I'm an avenger, I need to be stronger than him."

"You need to listen," Clay answered. Percy gave him a puzzled expression. "Glynda already said it. You're smart, get a strategy together. You have three other members on your team, come up with something."

"Are you… saying I should challenge him now?" Percy asked. Percy scoffed at the thought. "I'm not that powerful. Timo has teammates too, all of them dangerous."

Clay chuckled. "I didn't say anything, but you have friends. If Timo comes looking for a fight, show him how powerful _y'all _can be."

Percy gently smiled. "Thanks, Clay."

"Percy!" Ruby shouted, running to him. She smiled as she reached him. "Pyrrha wants to spar, in the courtyard!" She eagerly said.

Percy looked to Clay and Clay smiled at his student. "You got this."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Percy came rushing into the main courtyard. A crowd had already formed, thanks to Weiss and Blake telling everybody about it. On the far side of the courtyard, stood Pyrrha.

She was wearing her combat armor, had her spear and shield in her hands. It was obvious she was ready for a fight. Her plan was to give it her all, but neglect to use her semblance at all. Without that advantage, Percy should overpower her. If not, she could always take one or two hits.

Percy smirked when her saw her. He ignored the comments made by the surrounding students. They knew nothing about him or his abilities.

"So the invincible girl wants to fight me?" Percy asked. His grin only growing. A sign of his hidden excitement.

Pyrrha smirked back. "I figured it would be good practice."

Percy laughed. He turned to Ruby and asked her something, "Could you hold this?" He undid the katana sheath from his back and tossed it.

Ruby caught it. She frantically looked at the blade and back at Percy. "You don't want it?!" She asked.

"Her semblance is polarity, right?" Percy asked, quiet so no one else could hear. Ruby slowly nodded. Percy shrugged. "Why bother with a metal sword?" Percy said. He turned to Pyrrha and cracked his neck. "Let's do this, Pyrrha!"

Her wide eyes blinked several times. "You… don't want to use your sword?"

"I won't need it," Percy smuggly said.

Pyrrha groaned. "It's exactly that confidence which lost your battle with Nora."

"Stop lecturing and let's fight," Percy replied.

Pyrrha rolled her eyes playfully. "Whenever you're ready."

Blue lightning exploded off Percy's body. He charged Pyrrha. The spartan did the same. Percy examined Pyrrha. She placed her right leg forward and brought her shield arm back. Percy was right. Pyrrha threw her shield. This action was how the red headed warrior opened a barrage.

Percy flipped over the shield. He used lightning to blast it down. It landed with a loud clang. Percy's feet had barely been on the ground before Pyrrha had begun her barrage.

It started with a spear thrust. Percy smirked and pushed the spear away. Pyrrha struck again. Percy caught the spear by its pole. With one yank, Pyrrha flew to Percy. He landed a solid punch.

Pyrrha staggered away. She extended the spear to its full length and swept the area around her with it. Percy ducked underneath. He felt a breeze as the spear flew over his face.

Pyrrha brought her leg down on Percy. The kick knocked him to the ground. Pyrrha brought her spear back to its shortsword form. She stabbed down at Percy. He rolled away. He hopped onto his feet.

Pyrrha yanked her sword from the ground. She cut at Percy's gut. The sword sliced through his shirt, but missed any skin. Pyrrha put a lot into that attack and it showed. She slightly staggered forward, becoming off balance.

Percy found his opening. His counter attack could finally begin! It all started with a quick burst of three lightning bolts.

Pyrrha took a step back and cut the first bolt in two. She blocked the next two, but they succeeded in forcing her back a few steps.

'_Now!' _Percy thought to himself.

His eyes turned into their frost white Gewitter state. The lightning surging around his body intensified. With a flash, Percy rocketed off. Percy's speed was greater than before any point in the fight, clearly the work of the Gewitter.

Most of the students watching could barely keep up with the streak of racing lightning.

Not Pyrrha. She followed Percy as he neared. While she did intend on losing this fight, she wanted to push Percy a little. Pyrrha knew they were equals in combat and wanted to show him that. Pyrrha could not surprise her warrior instincts and read Percy like a book. She saw him wind his arm back, ready to throw a punch. Percy was many things, a hand to hand fighter and subtle were not one of them.

"You're too easy," She said.

Percy reached her and threw his punch. He had charged it with some of his lightning. It failed to over power Pyrrha, who blocked it with ease.

He sent an upper cut into her jaw. Pyrrha stumbled back and her hold on Percy's fist fell. Percy's fist slammed into Pyrrha. A bright flash, followed by a deafening thunderclap, filled the courtyard. The surrounding onlookers were forced to shield their eyes.

The bright light left just as quickly as it came. Everyone slowly lowered their hands. Mostly everyone was unsure about what had just happened. Even Ruby was baffled by the attack.

But when they looked back, Pyrrha was still standing. A few strands of loose hair dangled in front of her eyes. She was in a stance. Her back leg bracing herself. In her left hand was her shield. It had various large scorch marks.

Percy's fist was still connected with the shield. He panted heavily, not reacting or saying anything to Pyrrha withstanding his attack. Percy was waiting for her to make a move.

"Wait, I thought Pyrrha wasn't going to use her semblance?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby looked at her teammate. "What?"

"Well Pyrrha obviously used her semblance to pull her shield back to her. How else could she have blocked that attack?" Weiss explained. "I'm just confused how it didn't sent her flying."

Ruby had no answers, she just worriedly looked back at the two frozen fighters.

Pyrrha lowered her shield. Her spear came flying at Percy. He pulled back both his fists and threw them forward.

"Stop right there!" Glynda shouted.

Percy and Pyrrha's attacks were suddenly suspended and halted. A purple aura covering them. They turned their heads and saw Glynda.

She stood across the courtyard, her arms crossed and scowl on her face. Glynda stormed toward the two. She looked around at the crowd.

"This fight is over!" She ordered. "I will not be the one cleaning up the mess these two make!" She shouted. Glynda sighed and regained her composure. "If you'd like to spar in an all out brawl, I suggest you go to the Emerald Forest or somewhere that isn't going to destroy sections of the school!"

XXX XXX XXX

"So Ryden," Yang began sitting down next to Ryden. The two sat on top a shipping container. The brawler placed her two cups of in between them. Her voice had shattered the silent and peaceful docks. No one was around, so many warehouses, that littered the docks, were abandoned. Or one would think. "Why do you think Timo is here?" She finished.

"This is the only area in the city that has enough space to hold so many crates of stolen dust. So if Timo is working with this Roman character, it would be here," Ryden explained, keeping his eyes on the warehouses.

Yang laughed. "Good detective work, but we already beat you there. It wasn't too long ago that we stopped Roman and the White Fang at these docks. I doubt Timo would come here."

"Timo already has shown he doesn't care about being found or confronted, he acted two highly trained huntsmen in broad daylight, on school grounds," Ryden replied.

Yang nodded and looked away. A midnight breeze made her shiver. "Jeez it is cold out!" She whined. Yang felt a warm object cover her. She perked up and looked at it. A long coat covered her, the one that Ryden favored. She silently looked at him.

"Take it," he grunted, eyes still locked on his target.

"You don't want it?" Yang asked. A pleased smile on her face.

Ryden shook his head. "I can generate fire, I find it hard to get cold."

Yang's small smile grew as she pulled the coat tighter, shielding a gust of wind. Her mind wandered onto Ryden and his past. She wanted to know more about him.

"Have you always been an orphan?" Yang inquired.

Ryden scoffed. "I have vague memories of my parents. They stopped wanting Alex and I when I was six. Dumped us on a street corner and left," Ryden said.

This surprised Yang, not his answer, but how he spoke. Ryden's voice was distant, void of any emotion.

"That's awful," Yang replied.

Ryden shrugged. "I did fine. If only they dumped us somewhere nicer. It was so bad, even the police were criminals. Gangs ruled the streets and you had to fight for your next meal," Ryden explained. He had lost gaze of his target, instead staring off into the distance. "I met an old swordsman and learned the basics. From there, I practiced hard and became strong."

"What about Alex?" Yang asked.

Ryden let out a long sigh. "He was a tough kid. After the first several years, he joined me in training. We unlocked his semblance when he was thirteen."

"Must've been tough," Yang said.

"Yeah," Ryden replied. His eyes snapped back on the warehouses as movement occurred. "I think someone's finally home." Ryden gestured across the docks.

Yang looked and saw a large man entering a warehouse. A large warhammer was strapped to his back. It was clear that was Rook, one of the Guardians that attacked Beacon.

"Let's go," Ryden said. He stood up and adjust his blade. "You keep the others off me, I'll handle Timo."

XXX XXX XXX


	5. V1 Ch5 Terror

A silver bullet ripped through the brush of the Emerald Forest. Its tip gleaming in the moonlight. Rays of moonlight, that were allowed to cast due to the lack of trees in the clearing. The bullet kept soaring, blasting through the leaves and twigs. It soon reached its target.

The silver bullet, with moonlit gleam, was sliced in two. An almost invisible blade was the cause. The blade was hard to see, it being black as night. From what little light reflected off the blade revealed that it was a katana.

This was what Ruby Rose expected. Her scythe clashing with the katana. Sparks flying and lighting up her opponent's face. His navy blues eyes glowing as the sparks fizzled out.

Ruby pushed her scythe and threw Percy. He landed a few yards away. Percy quickly skid on his feet, coming to a slow halt. He flashed a quick grin. Ruby only knew this because of the blue lightning, which began racing around Percy's body, illuminated him.

"Damn Ruby," Percy said. A little stunned by how well she had been keeping up with him. "Where was this during our first match?" Percy slashed the air twice. "When'd you get this strong?"

Two arcs of lightning took off at Ruby. The young huntress in training easily sliced through them both as she rushed Percy. In a swirling tornado of rose petals, Ruby struck Percy across the face with her scythe.

Percy was knocked off his feet. He was able to spin in the air and land on the ground. He thrust his katana at Ruby. She parried the attack. Percy immediately counter attacked.

Using two fingers, Percy jabbed at Ruby. Lightning intensified on his fingers as he moved. Ruby ducked to the side. She guided Percy's arm away. Percy released the lightning blast, shooting a stream of raging lightning into the sky. A loud thunderclap sounded off from the attack too. The entire night was irradiated by the bright lightning.

Ruby knocked Percy back with her scythe. He flew through the forest. Percy slammed through multiple thin trees that lined the clearing they were in. Finally he hit the dirt and continued to tumble. It wasn't until Percy had traveled fifty yards from where he was struck, did he come to a stop.

"Oh you know," Ruby shouted. She ran to him. "Training here and there, I didn't want you to feel the need to hold back!" She said. Her scythe raised into the air and she slammed it down.

Percy grinned. His eyes flashed into their Gewitter state. Percy swiftly parried the attack. The two met each other's eyes. They both shot off.

Two streaks cut through the forest. It was quite the spectacle. The two streaks running, each trying to pull ahead of the over. When it was decided that neither could out race the other, they begun their fight again.

The two streaks struck each other. The sound of two blades striking echoed throughout the forest. _Clang, clang, clang. _It rang like the bells of a church. There was a certain tempo between the two. Like they were perfectly in synch. It was amazing to see two speedsters clash.

Alex watched with envy. He tried to keep up as best as he could. It was all he could do. He had come to train with them, but he just couldn't keep up. It was salivating to him, the idea of moving that fast. Unfortunately for Alex, he was just a fire Guardian. Nothing but fire, no speed or lightning. For now he had to be contempt watching the two.

The two streaks finally reached their finale. Their song of sword and scythe was coming to an end. The two streaks twisted into one, swirling, blur. A mixture of rose petals and lightning bolts were thrown from the tornado of speed.

What happened next was bewildering to Alex. As the twirling streak of blue and red, flew straight up into the air. Spitting out a storm of petals and thunderous lightning bolts. Alex had no idea what was happening. Had Ruby or Percy been the one to take this battle into the sky?

It didn't matter as, after a few final blows, the two separated. They were no longer streaks of blue and red. They both fell back down to the ground. Colliding with a loud thud, the two landed.

Alex watched them from afar. He ran to them with glee. Just watching the two made him giddy. Alex could compare the feeling to witnessing Ryden summon fire for the first time. Unlike Ryden's flames, Alex would never be able to copy such speed.

Alex soon came upon them. Both Percy and Ruby were laying in a panting mess in the dirt. He was glad to see that they weren't hurt by that fall.

"Ruby," Percy said. He chucked. "Where did you learn all that?" He asked.

Ruby shrugged. "I just sparred against Weiss and Yang a bit."

Percy slowly got onto his feet. "You're something else," He said.

Ruby felt her face brighten. "O-oh… thanks," She meekly replied.

Percy walked over to her and helped Ruby up. "But there's one thing that I noticed," He said.

"Which is?" She asked.

Percy snickered. "Where was the hand to hand? I'm a swordsman but even I can perform some kicks and punches," Percy said.

Ruby fell quiet. She looked at the ground. "I can't fight without my scythe."

"You're serious?" Percy bluntly asked. He looked at Alex as if to see if she was messing with him. "Like not at all?" Percy asked. "Has anyone taught you?"

"It's been a… hard time for anyone whose tried," Ruby replied. "But you saw how awesome I was! Some more training and I'll be unstoppable!" She cheered.

"But all that's worthless if I can just disarm you and you'll be powerless. Can you even kill a grimm without your scythe?" Percy asked.

"No," Ruby admitted. Shamefully looking back at the ground.

Percy sighed. "Maybe I could show you a couple things?" He suggested.

Ruby's head perked up. "I'd love that!" She said.

"Awesome," Percy replied. "Let's head on back."

XXX XXX XXX

The air at the docks was stagnant. It felt uneasy, but Rook couldn't tell why. He moved quickly, unlocking the door to the warehouse with haste to not be spotted by anyone. His hopes of being stealthy were dashed by a blast of blue fire.

The flames struck next to him, clearly a warning shot, but still the heat alone made Rook draw back. He drew his warhammer and turned to his attacker.

_Swish_

Rook barely got a look at the attacker. The male was already in front of him. His large sword swinging upward. Rook stepped back, having the blade trim off a few strands of hair.

Rook finally clearly saw him. Through the trail of fire that followed his sword, Rook saw the male. It was Ryden, that kid from Beacon Autumn fought.

Rook twirled his hammer and slammed it into Ryden's side. Ryden was tossed, but landed with grace.

"You're making a mistake," Rook said.

"The only mistake is fighting us," Ryden said proudly.

Rook raised an eyebrow. "Us?" He questioned. His eyes widened and he spun around.

There she was. Yang Xiao Long. Ryden had opened Rook up for the perfect surprise attack. Yang knew this, it was her plan after all, she slammed a fist into Rook with all her might.

Rook skid several feet back. He quickly recovered. Rook looked more pissed off than hurt. He swung his hammer. Yang ducked. She felt a gentle gust of air as the hammer sailed over her. Rook spun it around and brought the hammer back down.

Yang rolled to the side and fired a shotgun shell from her gauntlet. It's red flare illuminating the area they both fought in as it soared toward Rook.

The ground shot up in front of Rook. A wall was formed. The shell slammed into the wall. The shell exploded into a bright red light. The wall began to crack. For a brief second Yang thought she had done it. It was only a brief second as the wall shattered. Shards of the wall were launched at Yang.

Yang smirked and stepped toward the salvo. She reduced Rook's rock shards to nothing more than dust with ease.

But when Yang looked back, Rook was upon her. He swung his mighty hammer down. Yang rocketed a fist into the hammer. Her shotgun sounded off and the noise rang out. But Yang was stuck in a clash. She desperately pushed against Rook.

Faltering down to one knee, Yang was forced to use her other arm. Now with both hands, Yang pushed against Rook. He slowly forced her closer to the ground. Yang grit her teeth. She pushed up and planted both feet back on the ground. Her golden hair flared out.

Yang mustered up all her strength and threw Rook. He staggered back. Rook looked between Yang and Ryden. He sighed and lowered his hammer. Rook opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted before words could leave his lips.

The sound of a single clap resonated. It was followed by another. Soon an applause drew the attention of the three. It drew their attention to a man.

He stood on the roof of a warehouse. Silver streaks ran through the man's dapper coal black hair. The wind made his jade black coat sway. The coat's ends rocking around his ankles. Polished ink black dress shoes reflected the moon's rays.

The man was nothing special in appearance. Compared to Rook, a large and muscular man, this new foe was nothing. He was tall, but slender. Ominous, yet old. His wrinkled lips crafted a sinister smile.

"Now would you mind informing me of something?" He requested. The man turned and took a step into shadows. He vanished in them. His voice came back in the space between two warehouses. "Was that a second wind, Ms Xiao Long?" He paused. The man emerged from the shadows. But he was not rid of them. Shadows cast across his solemn face. "Or a dying gasp?"

Yang cautiously stepped back. It was unnerving to be near this guy. "How do you know me?" She asked.

The man scoffed, "How does one know the clouds in the sky or the stars in the night? They watch them."

"Have you been watching me?!" Yang demanded, stepping forward with rage.

The man shook his head. "I've watched you," he corrected. "Your semblance _was_ an interest to me."

Yang clenched her fist. "Then what am I now?"

The man grinned and shrugged. "Pathetic."

"You've got some nerve!" She shouted. Yang began to storm over to the man. Ryden dashed in front of Yang. He held her back. "What are you doing?" Yang asked.

Ryden sighed, "It's clear he's baiting you. Calm down. We still have to beat Rook." Ryden turned to the man. "Who are you?" He spat.

"Verstand Blau," he answered.

Ryden did not say anymore. His eyes studied Verstand. Something was off about this unknown entity. He was the very definition of unnerving. A glance from Verstand was enough to make Ryden second guess attacking him. But it would take more than that to deter Ryden. He knew that Timo was around somewhere. These two were just distractions.

"I wouldn't," Verstand said.

Ryden tilted his head. "What?"

Verstand laughed. His wine purple eyes set on Ryden. His pupils were slits like that of a cat. "Run away of course. There's no point in it," Verstand explained. His amused smile turned in a maniacal one. "However fast you run, I'll catch you!"

Ryden clenched a fist. "Why would I run?"

Verstand activated his aura. It was a dark violet. The aura was different. It swirled around him, like a cloak. Tendrils of this aura stretched out, as if they were waking up.

Verstand's smile grew. "Come on then! I would suggest you fight with all you have. Especially if you want to beat me!" He ordered.

It was then that Rook stepped forward. He slammed his hammer down into the ground. "Verstand!" His voice bellowed. Verstand sighed and turned to Rook. "I will not have you stealing my battles. You and your twisted methods are not welcome here!"

Verstand cackled. "Ever so noble! You want to protect these children?" He said. Verstand kept his laughter. "What would Timo think of this?"

"Enough!" Ryden shouted. He glared at Rook and Verstand. "It doesn't matter which one of you I battle. You're both the same."

Verstand stopped his laughter abruptly. He slowly cocked his head at Ryden. The smile on his face faded. It was replaced with a grin.

"Is that so?" Verstand asked. He walked in Ryden's direction. "Rook, take a walk. Forget all those noble thoughts, unless you want to be devoured!" Verstand barked.

Rook grunted his displeasure. He picked up his hammer and stormed off, a brief sadness in his eyes as he left. Rook walked back to the warehouse and slammed the doors shut.

Verstand locked his eyes on Ryden. His violet intensifying around him. "Give it your all!" He chuckled.

Before Ryden could attack, three security guards ran up to him and Verstand.

"What do you people think you're doing?" One shouted.

It was clear that all the chaos Rook, Yang and Ryden had caused, created some attention.

"You're coming with us," Another said, stepping toward Verstand.

Verstand sighed and waved his hand. The guards all recoiled back. Violet energy cloaked them. Their eyes bulged and they were brought to their knees. They wailed in agony. Verstand snapped his fingers, silencing the cries. The wails of pain were replaced with bodies hitting the ground, then silence.

It was the fear that kicked in first. Yang was frozen in place. She couldn't believe how twisted one man could be. How evil his presence was. Who was he? How could she hope to match such power?

Ryden was thinking different thoughts. He took a step to Verstand. "I don't quake easily. My apologies," he sneered.

"You'll be a great energy source!" Verstand declared. He lunged at Ryden.

Two tendrils formed on each arm. Verstand lashed them out at Ryden. The tendrils were quick. Both sped past Ryden's defense. They struck him in the chest, wrapping around him.

Ryden felt it. The burning pain. It was like someone took two white hot nails and stuck them in his sides. Ryden felt the tendrils tighten their grip on him. All the while he struggled to stand.

Verstand watched with joy. He cackled and grinned. Slowly, he forced Ryden to his knees.

"Such bravado!" Verstand called. His enjoyment ended and Verstand glared at Ryden. "You're nothing."

"Don't count me out!" Ryden shouted. He pushed against Verstand's tendrils. It was as if they weighed tons. The pain made it agonizing. Aura couldn't help him as Verstand struck him before Ryden could activate it.

Verstand snickered. "Do something more than bark, show me some bite!" He tightened the tendrils.

Yang watched as the tendrils squeezed Ryden's rib cage. She was still paralyzed with fear. But something had begun to kindle in her. It was watching Ryden collapse back onto the ground. Watching him howl in pain as the tendrils began to burn his skin.

"I thought as much," Verstand said. Boredom in his words. He looked at Ryden with uninterest. He was done toying around with his prey. Verstand withdrew a tendril. He raised it up. "It's over!" He slammed the tendril down. Something caught it.

A golden, flaming, and pissed, Yang stood before Verstand. She clutched the tendril in her hand. Her golden aura shimmering underneath it, shielding her. She yanked it. Verstand was pulled along.

He came flying right into Yang's right hook. Her fist slamming into his jaw and lighting up the night with the muzzle flash of her weapon.

The tendrils faded. Verstand was thrown. He sailed through the air. Only landing once he was about fifteen yards away. Hitting the ground and rolling onto his feet. His eyes stared at Yang.

"Am I still pathetic?" Yang asked. She gave the man a cocky grin.

Verstand stood up. He swatted the dirt and dust off his coat. With a quick tug, Verstand straightened it. He snickered ominously. "You certainly are doing better than expected." He spoke with an amused tone.

Yang clenched her fists. "Is this all just a game to you?!" She screamed.

Verstand threw his head back and laughed. He looked at Yang. Stared into her crimson eyes. "A game would imply that I am having fun." Verstand clapped his hands together and his purple aura flared out. "This is more of a chore than anything."

The air began to bend. The shadow of night itself almost seemed to wrap itself around Verstand. The lights around the dock that offered little light, popped and shattered. Darkness spread like a plague. A cloud covered the docks. It was a fog of shadows and darkness. It all seemed to center around Verstand as he became cloaked in it. He stepped into the shadows and vanished.

Yang clenched her fists tighter. Not with rage, but terror. She frantically scanned around. Her crimson eyes flickering back and forth, her head swiveling around, and her body spinning her around.

What kind of power did Verstand have? This ability to almost disappear into darkness differed greatly from his abilities before. It couldn't be a semblance, could it?

The air was dead. The only movement was Yang and the unseen Verstand. Ryden was still trying to recover, still with pain. But Yang knew Verstand was moving. She could feel his presence.

She heard it. The sound that summoned her tense body to move. A footstep to her right. Yang spun and fired at it. The flare round illuminated the dark docks. It exploded against the wall of a warehouse, but did not hit anything else.

Yang's eyes widened. She anxiously scanned around. Slowly, Yang began to step back. She was still lit with her semblance. Yang's flaming golden hair glew bright. She was a candle in the night. Or a target at a range.

"Back here," A voice whispered.

Yang spun around. She saw a shadowy figure. The figure slammed his palm into her arm. Yang felt a burning sensation. A black mark slowly carved its way into her skin. The figure ducked behind her.

Yang spun around and threw a quick jab. It was then the shadows cleared for her. Yang's illuminating aura shed some light onto the figure she was attacking. Yang looked at her face. It was Ruby!

Yang saw her too late. Her fist made contact. The blast of her shotgun almost drove her to tears. Yang knocked her sister to the ground.

"Ruby!" She quickly shrieked. Yang rushed to her sister's side. "Ruby, are you-" her words became stuck in her throat. The Ruby in front of her began to bubble and churn. Quickly melting away. Yang's eyes grew and she collapsed back.

"Nothing worse than seeing a loved one die," Verstand said. He approached Yang.

Yang looked at him with tears in her eyes. She slammed both fists into the ground. Her gauntlets shot her forward. Yang swung at Verstand. He simply side stepped.

"What did you do to me?!" She demanded.

Verstand dodged another swing. "I got into your mind. I doubt you can fight like this."

"I can still bludgeon you to a pulp!" Yang declared.

"Perhaps," Verstand said. He stepped aside. "But you'll have to fight my summon first."

Behind Verstand knelt a monster. It was cloaked in flames and fire. His skin was a glowing red. This beast carried a sword, the length longer than its body.

"I'll kill you both!" Yang shouted. She charged the monster.

It looked up at Yang and tried to get up. The beast was too slow. Yang slammed into it. She carried the thing off and slammed it into a wall. Yang began savagely beating the fire monster. All of her worry, anger, and terror, was set upon this one thing.

Yang held nothing back. She pounded this thing until it stopped howling in pain or moving. It wasn't much of a fight, more of a slaughter. That's when the thing collapsed down to Yang's feet.

But when Yang looked down, she came to a horrifying realisation. There was no monster. No beast that was set ablaze. The thing she just beat until it couldn't move? It was Ryden. His injuries stopped him from getting out of the way or fighting back at all. Ryden didn't even have time to try and snap Yang out of it. Especially with her fist in his face.

Yang backed away. More tears welled in her eyes. The darkness seemed to close in on her. She looked down at the marking on her arm. Thoughts of amputating came to her mind. As the darkness closed in, those thoughts become stronger and stronger. Yang knew Verstand was going to drive her mad, unless she did something.

Yang drew a fist back. She looked down at her arm. This was it. She was going to do it. Yang shut her eyes and threw the punch. She felt the air part as her fist flew toward her auraless right arm.

Yang was stopped. A force held her fist back. When Yang looked, it was engulfed in a purple aura. Yang looked up. A light split the night. Its beam forcing the shadows away. The light was accompanied by a boy.

His golden hair was the easiest thing to see in the darkness. A true savior had come. He was going to finish his brother's business. Emerald green eyes stared back at Yang. A dim ball of green aura in his hand.

Marty Goodwitch walked up to her. He looked around at the fog of shadows. "Yang, what is this? I came to the docks like you asked, but it was covered in this… fog."

Yang hugged her friend. Flashes of the past hallucinations filled her mind. She shoved him aside and assumed a stance. Yang studied the confused boy.

"How do I know you're Marty?" Yang asked.

Marty sighed. "The password to your scroll is 'Ryden'sFlame', that good?"

Yang blushed and stood astonished. She laughed and ran to her friend. Yang tightly hugged him. "And after you saw me enter it, I said I'd kill you if you told anyone!" She joyously said. "Marty, I'm so happy you're here. He's pure evil. I thought I would go mad in this darkness!" Yang cried.

Marty gently returned the hug. "I can tell you're pretty shaken up, huh?" He didn't need to ask. In the short time Yang had been gone, she looked exhausted. Dark circles formed under her eyes and her hair was a mess, that was a massive red flag. Yang didn't let anyone touch her hair, much less let it look bad. It was clear something bad was lurking in the shadows.

Marty and Yang separated. Marty looked around and grinned. "Let's see what I can do about all this." Marty gestured around to the black void around them.

"It's pointless, Marty. Let's get Ryden and go," Yang pleaded.

Marty scoffed. "That's not the Yang Xiao Long I know," he said. Marty smirked and clapped his hands together. "Just you watch. I can chase away the darkness better than any flame!"

Marty's emerald green aura flared across his body. It was like the roar of a lion. Like a lion, he could find this predator that had Yang spooked. It was clear that mystic forces were at play.

Magic, something Marty was familiar with. Being Percy's brother and Glynda's son, Marty heard numerous tales of magic of the past… and present. The only magic he was told existed today was the dark kind. Black magic was how Glynda referred to it.

There was a select few that defy the gods and goddesses. They seek these dark arts and learn to wield ultimate power. This was clearly one of those users.

Marty swung his arms out. Purple aura shock waved out from his body. It commanded the shadows and darkness. Marty had punched a hole in the void. From it, Yang looked up and saw the night stars and the moon.

"What do we have here?" Verstand asked. He emerged from what was left of his void.

Marty turned to the man. "You're the caster? What am I saying? Of course you are."

Verstand studied the boy. His eyes squinting as he thought. Verstand opened his mouth and gave his reply, "Who are you?" he asked.

Marty tilted his head. "What does it matter?"

Verstand shrugged. "I find curious how I missed someone like you." Verstand stepped toward the boy. It was bewildering. Verstand knew everyone of interest to him. He was well traveled and educated in the different regions. How could he miss this one boy? Especially if the boy had Glynda's semblance.

It struck him. The hair, the eyes, the semblance. This must be Glynda's child. Verstand's mind raced. He had an… interesting relationship with the woman. It would make sense for her to hide her offspring. Only she had the means to keep a secret from him.

Verstand's wrinkled lips curved and smirked. A million different scenarios and fates ran through his head. Verstand pondered on what to do. Of course he could kill the boy, but where's the fun in that? Verstand saw the opportunity given to him.

Goodwitch, a clan of amazing huntsmen. Their hereditary semblance ranked high on Verstand's list of interests. Many semblances did. Magic was something Verstand tamed a long time ago, but a semblance? Nothing could be done to replicate those. Verstand hungered for different techniques and knowledge.

This hunger led him to discover a technique that few knew about. Something that could grant his wish. Verstand had used it many a time. Hundreds of huntsmen and huntresses had fallen to it. And hundreds of times was Verstand's hunger satisfied.

This all looped back to Marty. In a few rare cases, Verstand's hunger was denied. Glynda Goodwitch was the case of one of these cases. Now here was her son. It was as if the gods were smiling on Verstand.

Yang grabbed Marty's shoulder and spun him around. She stared into his eyes. "You can't beat him!" she said. "I couldn't beat him! Neither could Ryden," Yang explained. She gestured to the badly wounded Flame Guardian.

Marty shook his head and gently pushed her away. "Let me show you."

Marty raised his hands. The metal at his hip shot in front of him. Marty quickly formed it into a spear and shot it at Verstand.

Verstand clapped his hands together and they became a lit with violet aura. It was like a flame covered each of his hands as he watched the spear near. Verstand held out a single hand.

Marty's spear struck that hand. It split in two! The two halves shooting passed Verstand. Verstand stared back at Marty with excitement. Marty had showed him. Showed Verstand how easy it would be to carry out his will.

Verstand clapped his hands once more. He stepped back into the shadowy fog and vanished. Verstand emerged behind Marty. He quickly slammed both his palms into Marty's arms.

The violet aura spread onto Marty. It carved into Marty's skin. Markings and various symbols were burned on them.

"Gah!" Marty recoiled in pain. He lurched forward. Marty leapt away. He created about twenty yards of distance between him and Verstand.

The pain was just one problem. The other was what Verstand actually did. Like with the mark he placed on Yang, Marty's mark also did something terrible.

Marty could no longer feel his arms. Nor could he even move them. It was a bad situation for any fighter, but the end for Marty. No longer could he use his semblance! It relied heavily on his arms to cast the different incantations. It was lucky that Marty wasn't fighting alone.

Yang took some pressure and attention off her friend with some quick jabs. The punches were all dodged by Verstand and did nothing more than force him a few steps back.

Verstand's grin grew as he looked between Marty and Yang. "I'm surprised you had the courage to continue to fight, Yang. Especially with all those visions."

"I suppose it wasn't a dying gasp," She retorted.

"Clearly you've never heard one," Verstand begun. He took several steps in Yang's direction. This alone made her draw back a bit. His fierce violet eyes locked with hers. "I, on the other hand, can personally speak on how long one lasts."

Verstand snapped an arm up. He aimed it at Marty. A tiny violet cube of aura formed in Verstand's palm. Aura swarmed around the hand with the cube. Verstand looked at Yang as he aimed his attack.

"Neither of you have seen this. I believe your sister has… and that Percy Brewner. I got a great deal of essence from him. If I end up letting you live may you deliver my gratitude?" Verstand asked.

Yang's eyes widened. Ruby had told her about the mysterious cube they found. About the bodies that laid in it. The town it had destroyed.

"That was you?" Yang asked. Her legs trembled at the thought.

Verstand looked at her with insane pleasure. "You've heard of it?" he giddly asked. "Oh what am I saying? Of course you did. After all, it did almost kill Brewner. Imagine what it'll do to Goodwitch!" he said.

Yang's eyes bulged. She snapped to Marty and frantically shouted, "Move!"

Her words were too late. Verstand let the cube loose. It soar from his hand and expanded in size as it traveled. The cube was at the size of a car as it was yards from Marty.

Marty was powerless to stop it. He didn't even move. Marty knew it would hit him. His arms were useless and so was he. Not that it mattered, how could he even beat Verstand when he could barely use his semblance?

It was then that a woman leapt in front of Marty. She snapped her riding crop down. An arc of amethyst purple energy was shot from the crop. This arc split the cube in two.

Glynda adjusted her glasses and set her eyes on the cube. She brought her hands together and pulled them apart. The cube reacted immediately, being torn apart and fading into nothingness.

Through the remnants of violet aura of the cube, Glynda and Verstand stared each other down. Verstand grinned at her. Glynda glared back with eyes that could cut through a man.

"Mom?" Marty asked. "What're you doing here?"

Glynda did not turn to her son. She kept her gaze on Verstand. After a brief moment she felt he deserved a reply. "Go get Ryden!" She barked.

Marty silently nodded and ran off to help his teammate. He picked Ryden up, using his semblance to help carry him, and ran over to Yang.

Verstand watched Marty hurry around. He waited until Marty had reached Yang. He saw they were about to leave. Verstand clapped his hands together and raised one.

A wall of violet aura shot up around the clearing. It boxed all four in.

"I can't have my audience leave, the fight is only just beginning," Verstand said. Verstand turned to Glynda and snickered menacingly. "Impressive that you destroyed my cube with your semblance. How about this one?" Verstand raised his hand.

Glynda assumed a stance. Her crop ready, hand clenching it tighter and tighter. It drove Glynda mad thinking about what, of his many, attack he would send her way. The answer was not to her liking.

A black ball fired out. It was bigger than Verstand. The sphere moved at an incredible rate. Rocketing at Glynda and reaching her in seconds.

Glynda flicked her crop. Markings made from her purple energy appeared in front of her. They formed into a shield. The sphere crashed into Glynda's shield. It pushed her and the shield back. Cracks began to form in the energy. Glynda rolled out of the way just as it shattered.

Verstand clapped his hands together again. He raised his hand and formed another black sphere. But Glynda flicked her crop and forced Verstand's arm up. The sphere was fired into the sky.

"Nice trick," Verstand said. He went to clap his hands together.

Glynda took control over the air in between his hands. She made a shield that stopped Verstand's hands from connecting. Verstand looked up at Glynda in bewilderment.

"I'm no fool. I've learned a lot since our last encounter," Glynda explained. "Enough games!" She thrust her crop. A purple beam shot out and split into seven different lasers.

The blasts arched around and surrounded Verstand as they rocketed to him. Verstand smirked and clapped his hands quickly. Verstand held both hands. A volley of fireballs shot out. He blasted the attacks from the sky. Verstand then turned his aim onto Glynda. Fifteen balls of fire were launched at her.

Glynda raised a shield and stood ready. The first fourteen all slammed into the shield and dispersed, but the fifteenth shattered it. Glynda was blast into the air. She flew back and hit the ground. Glynda quickly rolled back onto her feet.

"Shame that you can't attack me and keep my hands from touching," Verstand gloated. His evil grin grew. "I think you'll find fighting me harder than you think."

Glynda pulled something from her pocket. "I think you'll find that a huntress always comes prepared for a fight!" She held up her shard of gravity dust. Glynda's emerald aura activated the dust. She flicked out her crop and shot two beams. The dust infused into those beams.

Verstand went to clap his hands together. He was going to summon some magic to help him. Verstand's hands were inches from each other when Glynda's beams struck them.

Two seals were inscribed on each hand with the black gravity dust. Once the seals were set, they repealed Verstand's hands from each other. Verstand looked down at his hands in awe.

"That dust will stop you from using any of your magic. No more spells or curses," Glynda explained. She brought a single finger up and pushed her glasses back into their correct spot. "I admit… this next part will be enjoyable for me," she said.

Glynda whipped Verstand with a blast of energy. She rushed him. Verstand tried to use hand to hand, but Glynda dodged his punches. Furiously, she slashed him with cracks from her whip and telekinetic blasts.

Verstand was sent skidding by one blast. He looked back at Glynda in time to see her aim her crop at him. Purple energy gathered on the tip. Like a machine gun, Glynda unleashed a savlo of intense blasts directly into Verstand.

The man crossed his arms and summoned a shield of aura. The blasts forced him back. They shattered his shielding and threw him all the way into his wall of violet energy.

Verstand hit the ground with a loud thud. He got up and looked at Glynda.

"Heh," Verstand chuckled. "While annoying, you forget about my abilities," he explained. Verstand clenched his hands into fists. "If I can't use my magic, I'll use my _semblances_!"

But before Verstand could make a move. Twelve bullets slammed into him. They all exploded upon impact and knocked him to the ground. Verstand quickly recovered onto his feet. He glared at his attacker.

The man who shot him neared. His cigar smoke clouding his face. The man slowly waved it away.

"Clay Feuer," Verstand growled.

Clay chuckled. "Remember me? Guess you would, after I kicked your ass so bad you had to leave the country."

Verstand got onto his feet. "That was Fifty years ago!" He shrieked. Verstand recomposed himself and smiled. "I can see that age has set in on you."

"Heh, you too buster," Clay replied with a smirk.

Verstand grinned. "Not for long."

Clay's smirk faded. His face grew solemn. "The hell does that mean?"

"It means that I will end you!" Verstand declared. He looked back at Glynda. Then at Clay. Both were closing in on him. Verstand scoffed, "Guess it's my time to leave."

"Oh come on," Clay said. "I waited for that barrier of your's to drop. Why not fight a little?"

"I see," Verstand said. He looked around and saw the walls he produced had faded. "Why would I fight a wrinkled bag like yourself, you're clearly passed the expiration date. Why are you still out fighting?"

"I'm only seventy! You bastard," Clay said. "Besides, you must be older than I am."

"I'm eternal, you fool," Verstand snapped. "I guess I didn't get to show off my abilities. We barely got into the magic or semblances. Well here's one for free!"

Verstand became cloaked in a blue energy. He shot back faster than anything Clay had ever seen. Verstand became engulfed in the fog of shadows. Clay fired a couple of bullets, but Verstand was gone.

XXX XXX XXX

Clay escorted the group back to Beacon. Ryden's wounds were tended to, and Yang shared the encounter with the rest of her friends. Two days had passed since that night and the teams went on with their normal school lives.

"That's all for today, class," Glynda announced. She looked down at her scroll and sighed. "The dance is this weekend, but please don't forget you all have a mission on monday. Class dismissed!"

Yang practically leapt out of her seat. With team CFVY still out on their mission, Weiss and her were in charge of planning the dance. Which meant she was unfortunately pressed for time. Yang wasted no time. She looked over and saw her target.

A tall, black haired boy stood up on the other side of the classroom. His cold red eyes looking around at the many students that rushed past him. The boy's team talked amongst each other, something he did not join in.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Yang said to her teammates. She looked back and the boy was still there. Yang hurriedly ran off.

Ryden sighed as his teammates talked. He did not bother getting involved with them. His mind was set on a certain girl. It enraged him that she dominated his mind. Autumn was all he could think about.

Ryden thought back to their battle. How he failed against her, then Verstand. He sighed and rocked back in his chair. If he wished to prove himself, he needed to be able to beat Autumn before anyone else.

"What do you think, Ryden?" Alex asked.

His brother's words interrupted Ryden's thought process. He had no clue what they were discussing.

Ryden shrugged. "I don't really care," he grunted.

Alex frowned, but left his brother alone. Alex returned talking with Percy and Marty. The team was waiting for the massive crowd of students to disperse. A couple other teams did the same.

Ryden got up and walked off. He wanted to get out and train. That's all that mattered to him right now. Getting stronger had always been his goal in life. It wasn't noble or selfish. But it would always be what Ryden desired the most.

"Ryden!" A cheery voice called.

Ryden sighed and turned around. He expected that Alex had followed him. His brother was annoying like that. Much to his surprise, it wasn't Alex.

A blonde brawler stood before Ryden. Yang smiled at her friend. She held her hands behind her back. A slight shade of scarlet on her face.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something," Yang explained.

By this point both of their teams had gotten up to leave. They all watched silently. RWBY was happy to their teammate finally admit her feelings. PARM just knew how Ryden would react.

"Would you like to come to the dance with me?" Yang asked.

Ryden sighed. "What's the point?" he replied. "I could spend that whole night training or something else than that," Ryden sneered.

Ryden turned to leave, but he remembered everything Yang had done for him. It was a kindness he wasn't used to. Perhaps he could waste one night if it meant returning some of that kindness.

Ryden turned to the gloomy girl. She too had walked off, going back to her team. Ryden rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" he called. Yang spun around. Ryden looked away, avoiding eye contact. "I guess I could spare some time. How much could I even get done in a single night?" Ryden said.

Yang slowly approached Ryden. "Are you saying you'll go?" she quietly asked.

Ryden huffed. "Yes," he replied.

Yang smiled gently. "I'll see you there."

XXX XXX XXX

Team RWBY had returned to their dorms shortly after. They all piled into the room. Ruby was the last in and closed the door behind her. She was confronted by the grinning faces of her three teammates.

Ruby gave a puzzled look. "What?"

"Are you gonna ask him?" Yang excitedly asked. Ruby looked even more confused. Yang playfully rolled her eyes. "Percy," she clarified.

Ruby blushed. "I'm not going to," she meekly said.

"Why not?" Yang asked. "You clearly like him and he… isn't taken."

"Aren't you inspiring," Weiss said. Sarcasm in her words. Weiss sighed and looked at Ruby. "You really should ask him, though."

"Ugh, I don't want to make it awkward between us!" Ruby cried.

"Ruby, you fight multiple grimm, terrorist organizations, and people who can control the elements themselves," Blake begun. "And you're scared of 'making it awkward'?"

Ruby nodded. "I like him a lot, but I don't want to mess it up," she quietly replied. Ruby sighed. "But when you put it like that, I guess I really am just being silly."

Blake smiled at her leader. "Go for it."

Ruby nodded. "I will."

XXX XXX XXX

Percy sat alone in his dorm. Ryden had left, taking Alex and Marty with him. Ryden had gone to train some more. Percy huffed and looked around his dorm. Seeing that he was alone, Percy had an idea.

He got up and looked under his bed. Percy pulled out his Elder weapon, Thundercloud. It's royal blue sheath was stainless. The golden accents on the tip and edges almost sparkled. Percy gently placed the blade down on his bed.

Percy sat down on the bed. He sat opposite from the blade. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees. Percy shut his eyes and slowly inhaled. He felt the air around him, exhaling just as slow.

His sense of concentration was broken by a knock on the door. Percy opened a single eye. Who could it be? He didn't talk much to anyone outside of PARM and RWBY.

Another knock willed Percy onto his feet. Another knock came as he approached the door. Percy placed his hand on the hilt. He slowly opened it. A female was revealed. A young teenage girl stood on the other side.

Her silver hair was up in a ponytail. A white streak bolted through the side. She wore the uniform of a different academy. The Vytal Festival was coming up soon. It was the first year that Hope Reich was allowed to send students in. That's what she wore, Hope Reich's uniform.

It was a simple uniform. Percy remembered it vaguely. Girls wore a brown skirt and vest with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Hello, Percy," she said.

Percy studied her. He held the door halfway open, blocking the opening with his body. "Hello, Liz."

"What's that greeting? We are friends after all." Liz pushed Percy aside and entered the dorm.

"Sure, come on in," Percy said with an eye roll. He shut the door.

Unbeknownst to Percy was that he was being watched. By Ruby Rose of all people. She saw Liz enter Percy's dorm. Of course she had little context, but it was enough to dash her hopes of asking him. Instead, she gloomily returned to her own dorm.

Back in the dorm, Liz was getting comfortable. She plopped herself down on Percy's bed. She examined Thundercloud.

Percy rushed over and took his blade back. He looked Liz up and down. Percy shot her a scold. "Don't you know not to touch that?"

"Percy, I'm not here on a social visit," Liz said, her tone shifting to solemn, "I won't ignore you anymore." Liz stood up. She stared into Percy's blue eyes. Her cloud grey eyes flashing with electricity. "Come home with me," she pleaded.

It was desperate. Liz spoke like Percy was the secret to her life. Her words reflected that opinion.

Percy stared at the floor. "I can't. Why would you even want me to come back?"

"Because you're my friend," Liz cried. She placed a hand on Percy's arm. Just friends. Something that secretly bothered her, but she'd never admit it. "Why not?" she asked.

Percy remained silent. He stared at the floor. Perhaps he was searching for an answer? Or remembering his sins committed in Hope Reich. Liz didn't know or care.

She grabbed his chin and jerked so he looked at her. "Why not?" she repeated.

Percy pushed her off. He shook his head. "You don't understand! How can I face the people who I let down?" Percy snapped.

Liz gingerly grabbed Percy's shoulder. "You didn't let us down. You were forced to leave by Clay and-"

"No, I wasn't!" Percy screamed. He looked at Liz, tears forming in his eyes. "_I _ran away!"

Liz had no words. She stood in front of Percy, silent, shocked, angry. Finally she mustered up the control to not scream. "What?" she quietly asked.

Percy stumbled over to his bed and flopped down. "I ran away. You don't get it. I took Thundercloud and ran."

"But you're the Hero!" Liz said. "I was told it was foreseen that you'd save all of Remnant from a great evil!" Liz ranted. She fell silent. "I need to leave," Liz whispered. She rushed out the door.

Liz slammed it shut and left Percy alone, to revel in his thoughts. Thoughts and memories of a long time ago. Thoughts that were interrupted with a meek knock at the door.

Percy stood up and walked to the door. He opened it, not expecting who was on the other side. It was Ruby Rose. Her face with a slight shade of scarlett.

"I heard the shouting," Ruby said.

"Oh," Percy muttered, "how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Ruby answered, "don't listen to her, you're the bravest person I know."

"I'm not," he replied.

Ruby smiled half-heartedly. "Why don't I come in and you can tell me what happened?"

Percy nodded and took a step back. Ruby quickly stepped into his dorm. She shut the door behind her. Ruby followed Percy as he walked back to the bed. They both sat down on it.

Percy looked at the ground. Anywhere that wasn't Ruby's face. He sighed and began telling Ruby his story. He told her about his mother. Susan Brewner was her name, she was a beauty.

It had been seven years since her death. Since she was murdered by Timo. He did terrible things that night. All because he sought some destiny of ruling the world.

Percy learned of his mother's death and broke many laws. A voice called to him, he went to a sacred temple. In this temple was Thundercloud. Percy used his newly awoken semblance that night to steal the blade.

Percy was confronted by Timo. There was no battle, no fight or grand duel. It was just Percy fleeing. He had been running ever since. It made him feel worthless, the thought of running like that.

Percy soon finished telling Ruby all of it. She sat there, stunned and in silence. How would anyone else react to that?

"I'm sorry," Ruby managed to finally say.

Percy shook his head. "It's not your fault. But thanks for listening." Percy looked over at his desk. He checked the time. "You should be heading back to your dorm. Wouldn't want to get in trouble."

Ruby nodded and got up. She walked to the door and opened. Ruby held it and sighed. She turned to Percy.

"W-would you like to go to the dance?" Ruby asked.

Percy smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great."

XXX XXX XXX


	6. V1 Ch6 The Trap

"What's the plan?" Ruby eagerly asked.

She looked around her dorm at her friends. It was crowded, fitting both team PARM and JNPR in the tiny dorm. The rest of team RWBY was present as well. Three teams proved to be a challenge in spacing.

"Today's the day!" Percy announced. He walked up in front of everybody. Jaune and Ruby stood with him. Percy clapped Jaune's shoulder. "Jaune has a solution to the Timo problem and Torchwick issue."

"Yeah," Jaune said, "We know that there is a base in the southeast, thanks to team RWBY. We also know that the docks are a hotspot of activity for these people."

"Yes," Percy cut in, "Most likely because Hope Reich is supplying them with dust, ammunition, and soldiers."

"So what _is_ the plan?" Weiss asked.

"We need to strike them back, but organized and in teams. First we'll go after Timo," Jaune explained.

Ryden rolled his eyes. "Verstand will just get in the way again. He's stronger than Timo and we don't even know his powers yet."

"But we do know Timo's," Jaune said, "He's a lightning Guardian. Like Percy he can throw lightning and run fast. Lucky for us, we have a counter to that."

Jaune looked at Nora. The Valkyrie grinned like mad. She could not wait to get a swing at Timo.

"How will we draw them out?" Blake asked.

"We use myself as bait," Percy answered. He drew Thundercloud and held it up. "Everytime I use this sword, they can sense it. I'll bring myself into the Emerald forest and wait."

"Pretty brave," Weiss replied. "Or stupid."

"We'll handle Autumn," Ruby said.

Jaune looked at his team. "We got Rook."

Percy smirked. "I guess that means my team will handle Aqua and Timo."

"Well Nora will handle Timo, but yes," Jaune said.

Yang fist pumped the air. "Yeah let's show 'em!"

XXX XXX XXX

Wind howled. It cut through the trees and brush of the forest. The midday's sun cast shadows across the Emerald forest. It was the center of the forest that Percy picked. He picked that spot for a reason.

That reason became clearer and clearer as he sat in the middle of a grove. Percy could hear it, or rather not. The sound of nothing. It was something he didn't have time to explain to the others.

It was an hour after his arrival that he felt it. The presence of another. Multiple auras actually.

Percy got onto his feet. He twirled Thundercloud around and did the same with his black katana. Duel wielding both was something he hoped would help.

"Pretty courageous of you to meet us like this," Aqua said.

Rook and Autumn stood next to the Ocean Elder. Their weapons were drawn and released up to the first seal. It was a site. The four Elder Guardians of Hope Reich, staring each other down and waiting to battle.

Autumn stepped forward. "And all alone? I don't believe it."

"Where's Timo?" Percy asked, ignoring their lip.

"He's hanging back," Rook answered, "Percy, don't make this harder on yourself. Just hand over the sword and we can-"

"Tell him that I demand Kampf!" Percy declared.

"You wish to battle Timo in a one on one fight?" Autumn asked.

Percy nodded. "I do it for the throne." he smirked.

Autumn clenched her weapon. "A traitor like you can't fight for honor! I'll take you on myself!"

"Autumn!" Timo barked. He emerged behind the three. "I'll do as he asks."

Timo walked further into the grove. He stopped short a couple yards from Percy. The two stared each other down. Neither moved or wanted to make a move yet.

"You really don't have honor, do you?" Timo asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"The eleven Beacon students that currently have us surrounded," Timo replied, "Why don't they come on out?"

No one did.

"Rook," Timo ordered.

Rook nodded and stepped forward. He brought his hammer back and slammed it into the ground. The dirt shattered and the ground around Rook followed. The ground in the forest began to shake. It was like an earthquake.

Massive shards of stone and rock shot up from the ground. The ground itself shot into the air and shook. Trees were toppled and hills of rock were formed. It wasn't senseless destruction, Rook did everything for a reason.

He had done his best to form a maze of the debris. Rook knew he had split the teams up. But he did not know where they were.

"Autumn, Aqua, Rook, find them," Timo commanded.

The three nodded and left.

Timo looked back at his brother. "You're not going anywhere."

Timo charged Percy. Crimson lightning shot off his body and he wound his sword back. Timo was in front of Percy at a blinding speed. He thrust the blade at his brother's neck.

A grenade was fired, pink smoke bellowed out from it. The grenade slammed into Timo's chest. It exploded into a cloud of pink gas.

Percy was thrown from the explosion. He slammed into a tree and fell down onto the ground. Percy struggled onto his feet. His crimson aura shimmered around his body. It barely managed to activate in time and Percy was forced to use his Gewitter to speed it up.

He looked back at the dust cloud where he and Timo once stood. That could've killed Timo. Percy's hopes were dashed as the dust settled.

Timo was still standing. His arms guarding his face. Crimson lightning covering the area of impact like a shield. Timo lowered his arms and the lightning faded. He sighed and looked around.

"That was annoying," Timo said.

Nora emerged from the thick woods. She was grinning and had her grenade launcher aimed at Timo.

"That was the plan!" she said.

Percy dashed behind Timo. Nora's grin grew and she switched her weapon into its hammer form. The two made eye contact and nodded to each other. They dashed at Timo. Each swinging their weapon.

At the last second, Timo leapt over Percy. He shoved his brother toward Nora and kicked him to the ground. Timo kept his blank, emotionless and unentertained expression the entire time. His cold blank eyes staring into Percy's frost white ones as he moved.

Percy hit the ground and immediately rolled onto his feet. He clenched his blades tighter and charged Timo again. Percy jabbed furiously at Timo with each blade.

Timo spent little effort dodging the blades. Gracefully he side stepped each attack. Timo ducked, blocked and parried every attack. But not once did he go for a counterattack. A strange plan to both Nora and Percy. If Timo could dodge so effortlessly, why did he not fight back?

"Percy, I expect you to land one blow before this battle ends," Timo said, pushing Thundercloud away as it flew at his neck.

Percy crossed both blades and slashed outwards. It was no use. Timo just leapt back. Timo wasn't even using his semblance or Gewitter. There was no special technique, it was just a gap in skill.

"When?" Percy asked.

Timo cocked his head. "When what?"

"When did you become more than a Guardian? More than a huntsman?" Percy asked.

Timo scoffed, showing emotion for the first time in this fight. "I'm not. This is the level of a trained huntsman or Guardian. Without my semblance or Gewitter, I am simply on the level of any other Huntsmen in Vale."

"So you're saying I-"

"Need practice." Timo finished his brothers words. "You're predictable. Even with your semblance and Gewitter boosting your speed, you fall into a pattern with each strike. I don't think when I swing my sword, I merely just do. That is what separates us, brother. It is what divides the elite from the trash. Skill and training."

Percy chuckled. "I guess I am far from elite when it comes to fighting. For all that destructive force I have, I can't land a single hit." Percy looked at Timo and grinned. "But that doesn't excuse you're novice mistake."

"Which is?" Timo asked.

"You took your eyes off Nora," he said.

Timo's eyes widened. He felt a breeze from behind. The cold steel of Nora's hammer touch his back. It was all he needed. Timo immediately flipped over the hammer. He landed on his feet and watched hammer finish its swing.

"Damn," Percy said, he held up his arm, "Guess we're going with plan B."

Percy shot a stream of lightning. Timo snapped his eyes onto it. He was surprised when it was completely off target. The torrent of electricity missed Timo completely and slammed into Nora. She slid back a bit, but endured the stream.

Only it wasn't off course. Timo soon realized this. It had hit its target. Timo was able to figure this out once he saw the lightning turn pink. The stream stopped in seconds. Nora had pink lightning crackle around her body. She grinned madly and swung her hammer.

Timo was forced to draw his sword. He blocked the attack, but it didn't stop the shock wave. The collision created a powerful shock wave that shook the trees around them. It cracked the ground beneath their feet. Finally, it knocked Timo from his feet.

He was thrown into the air. Nora leapt after him at high speed. Her semblance channeling all that lightning Percy blasted her with straight into her muscles. Timo knew that was it. It was like the Gewitter, but ten times more effective and powerful.

Percy shook his head in disbelief. He watched the girl slam into Timo once more. Another blocked attack, but another attack that sent Timo flying. It was astonishing how her semblance could change the tide of the battle.

Timo slammed into the ground. He hopped onto his feet and leapt away. Just in time as Nora shattered the ground and formed a crater with her hammer. Lightning surged all over her body. It cracked around the pupils of her eyes. Danced around her maniac like grin.

Nora gave chase. She caught Timo with ease. Nora became a blur as she swung violently. Timo was forced to activate his semblance. Crimson lightning surged around his body. He dodged the attacks at an equal speed.

It was something Percy never thought he would see. Someone else pressuring Timo. All his life, Percy believed that only a lightning Guardian could move at those kinds of speeds. He was relieved to know it wasn't so select.

Timo was struggling. Nora was moving faster than most cars could drive! She was experienced with her semblance and knew how to use it effectively. Many times did her hammer skim or brush against Timo as it swung. The male did his best to keep up with that kind of speed. But it was pointless.

_Bam_

It was like the final note of a symphony. Nora's hammer connected with Timo. It struck him right in the chest. Timo's eyes bulged with a mixture of awe and pain. Timo staggered back, clenching his chest.

"Timo," Percy called, "I never needed to land a hit. She did."

Timo looked at his brother. Percy did the same. Two brothers just staring each other down. But Percy swore he saw something. He swore Timo smiled. It wasn't ominous or evil. Not malignant or menacing. Percy swore it looked like it was almost… approving. Like Timo was proud.

"The hell are you grinning at?!" Percy shouted.

Timo frowned and his blank expression returned. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever," Percy growled, "Time to end this."

"I agree," Timo replied, "It would appear I win."

Percy and Nora looked at each other. They were both confused.

"Did Nora give you brain trauma? What was the last minute to you?" Percy asked.

Timo looked at his brother for a brief second. Timo shut his eyes and shrugged. "Pity."

"Nora, break his kneecaps," Percy said.

Nora grinned. "Done."

"Her semblance has expired," Timo explained.

Percy stuck his hand out again. But this time Timo wasn't going to let him do that again. In a flash of crimson lightning, Timo was in front of Percy. He grabbed Percy's arm and twisted it. The black katana fell from his hand. It was then that Timo pulled. A pop was heard and all Percy felt was pain.

Timo kicked his brother to the dirt. He looked down at Percy. Timo shook his head and turned to Nora.

"Never rely solely on a team attack. It can fail easily," Timo said.

Timo swung his leg and smacked Percy across the face with his foot. Percy fell limply back. Timo twirled his blade and aimed it at Percy's throat. Slowly he pushed it down.

Nora charged Timo and swung desperately. Timo spun to her. He blocked the hammer. The two warriors struggled against each other. Each pushing against the others weapon.

Nora knew she was fighting a losing battle. She squeezed the trigger down and a grenade shot out the hammer. It exploded, spreading pink gas everywhere.

Timo clapped his hands together and his ink black aura cloaked his body. The aura flared off his body. It cleared the smoke from around him. When Timo looked, Nora and Percy were gone.

He looked around. "You won't escape this forest."

XXX XXX XXX

"There you are," Autumn said.

The Elder of the wind looked upon the group of four girls. Team RWBY had just landed after dodging the monstrous earthquake Rook created. They managed to all land in one spot. It was a flat area that was walled in by chunks of rock and stone.

Yang looked at Autumn and grinned. She slammed her fists together. "I can't wait to get some payback."

"Autumn, we don't want to fight," Ruby said, "You can't win in a four on one."

"Ha! That's a good joke, Ruby," Autumn said.

"It's not a joke, you won't win this," Weiss added.

Autumn raised her weapon. "Why don't you all find out what I can do."

Yang shrugged. "Fine by me."

Yang charged the Elder Guardian. Not stopping by the cries of Ruby.

"Yang, we need to act as a team!" her sister shouted.

It was too late. Autumn and Yang had already met. Yang blocked a slash from Autumn with her fist. The shotgun inside Yang's gauntlet fired and Yang ducked under the blade. She threw a punch at Autumn's side.

The woman blocked the attack. She caught Yang's wrist and twirled her around. Autumn kicked Yang in the back. She looked back at the rest of RWBY. Autumn saw them rushing in to help Yang.

Autumn pressed a button on her hilt. Her blade split into three. Two parts fell down and a hard light dust grid activated. It connected all three parts. A massive fan was formed and Autumn smirked. She spun around and gathered a massive gust of wind. The wind swirled around her, forming a tornado.

Autumn released the mini tornado. It forced the three girls to split as they dodged it. Ruby and Weiss leapt to one side and Blake to the other. Autumn folded her sword and aimed it at Blake. Amber aura gathered on the tip of the blade.

Yang leapt in front of the blade and knocked the blade upward. She threw eight quick jabs at Autumn. The Wind Guardian blocked them all with her sword. Finally Yang sent both her fists flying. Autumn blocked the attack, but skid back.

Yang cocked both gauntlets and unloaded onto Autumn. She emptied each shotgun gauntlet. A storm of bullets rapidly approached Autumn.

Autumn unfolded her fan and slammed it down in front of her. She used it like a shield. All of the bullets slammed into the fan. Autumn waited until the barrage was over. She yanked her fan out and slammed it down. A wave of air was launched at Yang. Yang braced herself, but was carried back from the gust.

Autumn relaxed, but a red blur slammed into her. Had Autumn not been so quick, Ruby's scythe would've cut her in two. Autumn quickly parried the scythe and kicked Ruby back. Ruby was only one pest.

Weiss flew in on her glyphs. Together, Weiss and Ruby battered Autumn with attacks. Autumn could barely keep up. The quick stabs from Weiss' rapier and the powerful and swift cuts from the scythe all slowly pressed her back.

Autumn was soon backed up to the walls of debris. She was growing tired of the two. With one hand, Autumn pushed Weiss away with air. Now she focused on Ruby.

Autumn caught the scythe with her blade. Autumn pressed her blade down against Ruby. Autumn locked her sword hilt with the scythe's handle. She twisted it and disarmed Ruby. Autumn kicked Ruby. She knocked the red caped girl to the ground.

Ruby stood back up. Her head pounded and she looked at her scythe. It laid behind Autumn. The worst situation for her. Ruby charged Autumn and wound her fists back. Ruby threw the first punch.

_Crack_

Autumn smacked Ruby's jaw with her hilt. Ruby's feet flew out from underneath her. Autumn shot Ruby back to the dirt with a blast of air.

Ruby slowly rolled onto her feet. She looked at her scythe once more. It was still behind Autumn. Ruby looked at Autumn and clenched her fists. Ruby threw another punch.

Autumn dodged it. She kneed Ruby. Autumn smacked Ruby across the face. She swept Ruby's legs out. Once more Ruby crashed down to the dirt. Ruby did not get up. She was pulled to her feet by Autumn. Autumn pressed her sword tip to Ruby.

Yang came in between them. Her hair a lit and eyes crimson. Yang furiously threw multiple punches. They were wild and filled with rage.

Autumn released Ruby and blocked Yang. It was far easier than before. Yang was uncomposed and mad. Yang brought both hands down. Autumn unfolded her fan and blocked the attack. She spun Yang around and tossed her away.

Ruby went for her weapon again. She dove for it. Only to dive right into Autumn's boot. Autumn kicked Ruby back. A bullet slammed into Autumn's shoulder.

It was Blake. She charged Autumn. Blake fired three more shots. Autumn blocked them and cut at Blake. The cat faunus used her semblance to create a shadow clone.

It did not distract Autumn. Her off hand snapped up and blasted the real Blake. Blake was carried off her feet by the blast. Autumn attacked Blake again as soon as she landed. Autumn cut Blake in two. But it was just another clone.

Autumn spun and faced the real Blake. Before Autumn could attack, the forest shook violently.

"What was that?" Weiss shouted to her teammates.

"A shockwave," Autumn answered, "I think Timo's having fun with your friends."

Ruby had managed to get back on her feet. "They can handle it."

"Like how you're 'handling' me?" Autumn smirked.

Ruby grabbed her scythe and ran off. She raced toward a small opening in the debris. She had to make sure that Percy and Nora were okay.

Autumn launched herself with a blast of air. She slid in front of Ruby. Autumn unfolded her fan and placed it in front of her.

"I'm not letting you pass," Autumn said.

Ruby switched her weapon to its sniper mode. She fired several rounds. It was pointless. The fan didn't budge.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "We need a plan."

Ruby nodded. "You and I need to get passed her!"

Yang came barreling at Autumn. "I got that!"

Autumn ducked down. She narrowly dodged a right-hook. Autumn countered with a couple of swipes.

Ruby and Weiss took the opportunity and ran for the opening. Thanks to Weis' glyphs and time dilation, they were able to make it through.

"Damn it!" Autumn shouted.

Autumn kicked Yang back. Only for Blake to come down on her. Their blades met. Sparks flew. Autumn fired a blast of air. Blake dodged with another clone. She landed on the ground. Autumn instantly struck Blake.

As Blake staggered, Yang charged in. She was angry again. It was too easy for Autumn. In such a short time, she figured out all of their weaknesses.

The next part was predictable. Autumn dodged Yang's attacks. She struck Yang and sent her into the ground.

Blake thrust her katana. Autumn parried and countered. Blake summoned another clone. But Autumn immediately switched targets and struck the real Blake again. Blake was knocked to the ground.

Both Yang and Blake were now in the dirt. Autumn loomed over them. She was taking them apart like they were nothing.

"Those clones you're making won't work," Autumn said, "I can feel the air. Feel your movement. You always dodge, it isn't even a fight anymore."

"Yang, you need to get your head together. I'll be fine, just focus on her," Blake said.

Yang nodded. "Got it. Time for a new strategy?"

Blake stood up and loaded a new magazine into her weapon. "We'll need one."

Blake charged Autumn. The wind Guardian slashed at Blake. The cat faunus summoned another clone. Autumn smirked as she spun and cut Blake in two. A major defeat. Now Yang would become so enraged at the death of her friend that she would be easy to take care off.

If only that were Blake. The real Blake cut Autumn with her katana. Autumn stumbled back. She looked at Blake in shock. Autumn clenched her blade and stabbed at Blake.

Yang dashed in and sucker punched Autumn. Yang gave Autumn a left hook and knocked her into the ground.

Autumn rolled back onto her feet. She spun to Blake. Autumn watched as Blake launched a clone to her side. A fakeout. This time she'd just target the one in front of her. That was the plan, but something was different about this new clone.

The clone was covered in flames. It was made entirely out of fire dust. The clone exploded. Autumn was thrown.

"Might want to try dodging!" Blake shouted.

Blake threw her katana out. It was caught by Yang. The two nodded to each other and Yang launched herself.

Autumn tumbled across the ground. She stabbed the ground and stopped herself. Autumn slowly got back up. She was met with the site of Yang being swung in a circle by Blake. A long black piece of fabric anchoring the two.

Yang came around and wound her free hand back. Autumn unfolded her fan and raised it. The two connected. First it cracked, then the hard light dust shattered along with the middle piece of the fan. Autumn was struck by the attack.

Autumn's amber aura shattered off her body immediately. She was thrown across the forest. Her limp body skipped across the dirt and slammed into a large piece of stone.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden strolled through the forest. He had been flung the furthest from everyone. The forest around him was decimated. Debris was everywhere, fallen trees, dirt, and pieces of the ground.

"Ryden!" A voice called.

Ryden turned to meet it. Marty came running up to him.

"Good, let's hurry and get back," Ryden said.

"What's the rush?" Marty asked, "_I _want to get back because Percy is in danger. Why do you?"

"To fight Timo, you idiot," Ryden snapped.

Marty snickered. "Right, to prove you're not some worthless street rat," he said.

Ryden glared at his teammate. "I don't have to prove anything to anybody, got it!"

"Right," Marty said, "only to yourself."

Marty wasn't wrong. It was something that Ryden knew, but never would say.

"Shut up," Ryden replied.

The two resumed walking. They soon reached the area that they started in. But they were still a couple hundred yards away. In between two large rock formations.. The mini canyon the two were in had a stream running through it. Only one barrier remained. A rather large chunk of rock laid before the two. It blocked the canyon off, making the stream collect into a pool.

"Marty," Ryden barked.

"Yeah, yeah," Marty said.

Marty raised his hands. He didn't even try to move such a large object, he struggled with smaller ones anyway. Marty instead summoned his titanium and started carving through the rock.

"Geez, Rook is really strong. How can one man move so much at once," Marty said.

Ryden shrugged. "No idea, not my area."

"But it is mine!" A new voice called.

Marty and Ryden looked up. On the edge of one rock formation stood Aqua. She grinned down at the two and leapt down. Aqua landed in the pool of water.

"These Elder weapons boost our powers. Rook would struggle greatly if it weren't for his warhammer," she explained.

Ryden drew his sword and charged Aqua. She extended her trident and sent a blade of water at him. Ryden blasted the water with flames. Through the steam, Ryden slammed into Aqua.

Their weapons met. The sound of metal against metal bounced off the rock walls and into the sky. It was reinforced with the sound of many, rapid, strikes. Finally the sound of one weapon hitting the ground was the final echo.

Ryden held the weaponless Aqua by the throat. He pinned her to the stone that blocked the way. She smirked back at him.

Marty was quick to pull the weapon to him. It was surprisingly easy for Marty. He thought for sure there would be some resistance. The same was true with Aqua. Why did she go down so easy?

"I could kill you now, but I have a question," Ryden said.

Aqua laughed. "Ask away."

"Who is Verstand?" Ryden asked.

"Someone who has transcended the limits of a human," Aqua replied, "But I don't have time for these foolish games."

Aqua clenched a fist. Ryden felt a sharp pain in his arm. It was like it was being crushed. Ryden watched his arm recoil back. Aqua's feet landed back on the ground. She waved her hands and Ryden collapsed to one knee. Aqua looked at Marty and forced him down.

"The average adult male body is made up of sixty percent water. Normally I can't control it, but once I concentrate hard enough, it's possible." Aqua threw Ryden to the side.

Aqua focused on Marty. She separated her hands. Marty shrieked in pain. He felt his organs pull along with her hands, his blood move, and even his sweat obeyed.

"The trick is figuring out someone. Although it's hard, once done, I can move their insides around at will," Aqua said, "Let's tear you apart."

Marty tried to fight back, but it was like trying to push against the weight of ten cars. He was pulled into the ground. Marty tasted the wet soil and blood that he spat out.

"Your muscles have water in them. Do you feel it? That's everything inside of you being shifted," Aqua said, "the brain is eighty percent water, lets see what happens when I scramble it."

Marty's eyes bulged from his head. He summoned all his strength. It was useless. No one could fight that force. Aqua's grip was too strong for him to move.

An idea popped into his mind. If he couldn't move his body, why not move Aqua's? It would be tough, but Glynda had been teaching her son many things. The same rules applied to Marty, it would take a little bit and he didn't know if he could do it.

"Aqua!" Ryden roared.

Aqua sighed and turned to Ryden, keeping Marty down with one hand.

"Yes?" she asked.

Ryden struggled onto his feet. "I'm going to end you!" he shouted.

"Ha! No, you won't." Aqua slammed Ryden into the ground.

Ryden grit his teeth. Flames flared across his body and he vanished in the fire! The flames shot behind Aqua and reformed into Ryden.

"Oh crap," Aqua said.

She spun around and summoned her trident back to her. Aqua blocked Ryden's sword. She used one hand to take control over Ryden again. Aqua pushed him back. She pulled his muscles down and brought Ryden to his knees.

Marty watched this unfold, desperately trying to activate his semblance. It was a bit on the spot for him, but he knew he could do it. Just a bit longer and he'd have her figured out. So much needed to go into manipulating a human, muscle movement and patterns, strength, will.

Aqua grinned as she slowly pulled her hands apart. She took great joy in hearing Ryden howl in pain. Ryden's arms slowly rose up. Aqua moved Ryden like he was a puppet.

"I'll take my sweet time killing you, then I'll simply go and kill the other one," Aqua said.

She twisted Ryden down into the ground. Then sent Ryden back. Aqua lifted Ryden off his feet and pressed him against the rock wall. Aqua smirked as he passed out from pain.

"Honestly, this is getting too eas-" Aqua froze, "What the hell?"

Her whole body was covered in a faint purple energy. Markings carved into the air itself, floated around her.

"It took longer than I thought," Marty said, "but I finally activated it."

Marty smuggily grinned. He held his hands up, locking Aqua in place.

"Now let's see how you like it!" he said.

Aqua was forced to her knees. It was like the air itself was crushing her. She found it harder to move with each second.

Marty slowly approached her. "My family's semblance cannot be trumped."

"You act confident," Aqua struggled her words out, "but I can see you're still a novice."

Marty felt the pain return. His insides in the control of another. It was like every inch of his body was being stabbed slowly. Marty felt his knees slowly falter. He felt the cold water as he was brought down.

Aqua slowly rose. She tightened her grasp on Marty. That sinister grin returning to her face. It was smug and murderous.

Marty had to act fast. He quickly flicked his fingers. His titanium was sent toward him. The metal flew onto Aqua's wrists and tightened around them. The rest morphed into a chain. It shot into the ground, anchoring Aqua's hands.

Marty was released from Aqua's control. He collapsed down into the cold stream. Marty's emerald aura shimmering around his body. Marty looked up at the chained woman.

Aqua's smug expression was still there. A growing infestation of ice was on the chains. It covered the metal that bound Aqua's hands.

"I'm not worthless without my hands," Aqua said, "I can-"

Her words were interrupted by Ryden's fist. Aqua was completely blind sided. She was knocked unconscious instantly. Her limp body splashing down into the stream.

Ryden took long breathes. He looked at Marty. "I did it!" Ryden weakly cheered. He gave a limp fist in the air. Ryden toppled over.

Marty chucked. "Took you long enough."

"Screw you," Ryden energetically muttered.

Marty pushed himself up. He called his metal back. Marty morphed it into two wristbands and placed one on each arm.

"Come on," Marty said, "Percy needs us."

XXX XXX XXX

Team JNPR raced through the forest. Although Nora had been with Percy, they could tell she was in trouble by the aura monitor on Jaune's scroll. They had not been separated or encountered any resistance. Their luck quickly ran out when they encountered Rook.

The large man was simply sitting on a toppled tree. No cover was in this clearing. It would be a difficult battle for the group. Rook could block any attack and shift the terrain to his will.

JNPR drew their weapons and stood before the brute. He did not move. Just let out a sigh and readjusted himself.

"You'd be wise to not go further," Rook said.

"No deal, our teammate is in trouble," Jaune said, "we'll go through you if we have to."

Rook opened his eyes and stood up. "Let me get this straight. You saw me create an earthquake with ease and your plan is to 'go through me', is that right?"

"Yes," Jaune answered.

Rook chuckled. "Good luck."

"Please, just let us pass," Pyrrha said.

Rook sat back down. He moved his hands around. The ground shook and cracked.

Jaune and Pyrrha readied their shields. Ren fell behind them and aimed his guns over their shoulders. They prepared themselves for Rook's attack.

Rook's attack finally broke through the ground. It was a fountain. Made of pure marble. Water spew out the top.

Rook leapt from the tree. Bark flew off with him. It shaped into four objects. Rook flicked his hands up and the ground in front of the team shot up. As Rook's feet touched the soft grass, he had finished.

Rook pulled out a chair made of stone. He sat down at the marble table, he himself had crafted. Rook placed four wooden cups down onto the table. The cups were filled with water that he had retrieved from the fountain.

Team JNPR stared in bewilderment at the man. They remained vigilant, lowering their guard the slightest bit.

Rook gestured to the three cups. The cups that sat in front of three chairs. "Drink? I promise the water is clean," Rook spoke. His voice soft, but stoic and gruff.

"We would be honored," Ren said.

It was a shock to Pyrrha and Jaune. They watched Ren hollister his guns, bow gently, and sit down.

"Ren!" Jaune said.

Ren waved his friend and leader down. "Relax, Jaune. It's just water."

"How do we know he didn't put something in it?" Jaune asked.

"Then it would not be clean," Rook said with a smile.

"Ren, we really do have more important things to do," Pyrrha added.

Rook frowned. "Please, your friends are fine. I can feel them converging and regrouping as we speak."

"Don't you want to help Timo?" Jaune asked.

Rook nodded. "Which is why I won't let you pass." He raised a cup and drank it. "But I don't see why we can't relax, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but Nora is in trouble," Jaune said.

Jaune hurried passed the table. A wave of stone flew up in front of him. Jaune looked at Rook.

The man held up one hand. "I can't let you. Please sit and rest."

XXX XXX XXX

"This is very bad," Nora whispered to herself.

Nora peeked out from a log. Her eyes danced around, scanning the forest. Nora looked back at Percy. She sighed at the sight of his weak state. Not only did Nora have to worry about Timo, but she had to make sure Percy did not die.

Timo was closer than she thought. A crimson flash coming in between Nora and Percy. It was Timo, blade aimed at Percy's throat.

"It's over," Timo said.

_Thud_

Timo looked over. The site was a surprise to Nora, but invoked no reaction from Timo.

Team RWBY and the leaderless PARM, stood before the three. Autumn and Aqua were thrown at their feet.

"Get away from him!" Yang barked.

Timo scoffed. "Or what?"

"It's eight against one, how do you expect to win?" Weiss said.

Timo smirked. He sheathed his blade and held up his hands. "I suppose you're right. The odds are against me."

"You surrender?" Ruby asked.

Timo looked between the many weapons that were aimed at him. "Keep the girls."

A flash of crimson erupted and Timo dashed off. He left Aqua and Autumn. A move that baffled everyone, but Ruby.

The young huntress wasn't ready to let Timo leave just yet. She acted on pure impulse. Ruby knew that she could catch Timo. Ruby gave chase!

At least she would've had her hood not been caught. It was in the hand of Percy. He solemnly stared at Ruby.

"I appreciate your drive, but that's a bad idea, Ruby," Percy said, "Come on, we need to get back."

XXX XXX XXX

"Why can't I just wear normal shoes?" Ruby whined.

The rest of the day wasn't anything special. Everyone had their wounds treated. Nothing serious in any of them, something that surprised Percy. They worst was Marty and Ryden. It was nothing some rest would fix.

Now it was time for the dance. Ruby was both overjoyed and suffering. She sat on Weiss' bunk. Ruby stared down at the black heels on her feet. Her silver eyes full of dread.

"Because, Ruby," Yang said, "You want to look good tonight, right?"

Ruby wore a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim running along the bottom. Black stockings covered her legs and the dreadful black heels were still on her feet.

Yang wore a sleeveless golden dress. It's silky fabric running all the way down her legs and stopped at her ankles.

"Come on, we're going to be late," Yang said.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy pulled on his tie. He stood at the refreshment table. Music blared around Percy. Crowds of students stood around him. The noise was immense. It was a distraction really.

Percy sighed and checked his scroll. He hoped Ruby would show up soon, he really could use a friend to talk with. The two agreed to meet at the dance, instead of before.

"Don't you look handsome," A female voice said.

Percy turned to the voice. There stood a woman. She wore a long, black, formal gown. The woman smirked at Percy. She gestured out her hand.

"Care to dance?" She asked.

Percy studied her hand. "I'm actually waiting for someone," he replied, "Thanks anyway."

Percy did not know what, but something made him extremely nervous. The woman's expression was like she held knowledge Percy would kill for.

Percy turned to leave, but was grabbed by the shoulder. He turned around to the woman.

"Please, my date cancelled," the woman said.

Percy sighed and checked the time once more. "I suppose."

The woman smiled wickedly. She led Percy onto the dance floor. The two locked hands. Percy placed one on her hip and the other grasped her's. Together they danced.

"I've heard a lot about you, Percy," she spoke.

Percy scowled. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, perhaps you could tell me? What's so special about you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm just one person," Percy answered.

"Really? I'm sure someone thinks you're special," she said.

"I have friends, if that's what you mean," Percy replied.

The woman smirked again. "Any family?"

"None," Percy spat.

The woman's smirk grew. "Don't talk to them much? Your mother, father, sister… brother?"

"No, I do not," Percy said, "What is your name?"

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a buzz. Percy felt his scroll buzz once more. The two separated, Percy's eyes trained on her. Percy broke that gaze and looked down at his scroll.

"My friend is here, I'm afraid we must cut this dance short," Percy said.

But when he looked up, the woman was gone. Percy was alone on the dance floor. He stormed off. Percy knew that woman was bad news. He wasn't going to let her get away with whatever it was she was doing.

"Hey!" Ruby called.

The young huntress ran up to Percy. She stumbled and almost tripped. Luckily Percy was able to catch her.

"Sorry," she laughed, a bit red in the face, "not used to walking in heels."

"It's fine." Percy did not look at Ruby. He scanned around, searching for the woman from before.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Percy walked off. "Nothing, but I need a minute."

Percy wandered to the entrance. He looked outside. In the distance, amongst rooftops, was the woman. She was no longer in that dress, but a suit. Made of leather and complemented with a mask

Percy shook his head. He hated being right about her. Percy looked back at the dance, he saw Ruby standing alone. Percy didn't want to leave her alone, but he had to. Percy leapt off after the woman.

He was able to catch up to her easily. The woman did not try to flee nor did she move. She just grinned at Percy.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

The woman smirked. "My name is Cinder, Cinder Fall."

"What are you doing?" Percy questioned.

"Maybe, you shouldn't worry about what I am doing, but what I will," Cinder replied. She victouriscouly looked at Percy. "You have two options. Turn around and go back to your dance or… find Timo."

Percy's eyes widened. He clenched his fists.

Cinder snickered. "We both know what you'll pick, see you there."

In a flash of crimson lightning, Cinder vanished. The lightning racing away. But it wasn't getting away.

Percy watched it leave. He watched it race across Beacon, down the cliffs and across the bay. The streak stopped at the docks.

Percy thanked his Gewitter for that ability. He always had good eyesight and it helped a lot in a fight.

Percy sighed. He raised his hand and Thundercloud flew into it. Percy paused for a second. It was a brief moment of hesitation. Part of him really did want to go and enjoy the evening with his friends.

Memories came to his mind. He thought back to when he fled Hope Reich. The situation was the same. Timo needed to be stopped, Percy had an Elder weapon, and fight or flight kicked in.

This time, Percy wasn't going to pick flight.

XXX XXX XXX

It was empty and cold at the docks. The wind howled as Percy walked through. He was following a trail of scorch marks. They led Percy to a warehouse with a large number on its door. It was the number thirteen.

Percy kicked the metal doors down. A loud clang echoed into the warehouse. Percy entered the dark and ominous building.

It was pitch black. Luckily Percy was able to use his scroll's flashlight. The beam of light pierced the darkness. Percy looked around and was astonished by what he found.

Hundreds of crates of dust surrounded him. Massive shipping crates towered in stacks of four and an uncountable rows.

"With this much dust, you could fuel an army," Percy said to himself.

It all suddenly made sense. The growing sense of dread in the air, Timo and Verstand coming to Vale, and Cinder's words. It was clear they were planning a large scale attack, but on what? The city was too well defended.

It did not matter. Percy knew their plan and once he told Ozpin, it would be over. Now all that was left was to get back to Beacon. A task that would prove to be impossible.

The floor shot up into a wall made of stone. Percy's scroll light flickered out. He was covered in a cloak of darkness. A vale that was quickly lifted by a crimson light.

"Timo," Percy growled.

Timo stood before his brother. Crimson lightning surging around him. Timo slowly walked toward Percy.

Percy clenched his fists. He copied Timo, sending waves of blue lightning across his body. Percy's eyes flashed into a Gewitter. He drew Thundercloud and readied himself.

"I'm ready this time," Percy whispered.

Percy charged Timo. He brought Thundercloud down.

_Thud_

Percy was on the ground. Timo swiftly brought Percy down by sweeping his legs out. Thundercloud flew from Percy's hands. It was snatched from the air by Timo.

"It's over," Timo said.

Percy flashed onto his feet, only to be knocked down again. Percy hit the cold cement floor and rolled onto his knees. He looked up and was met by Thundercloud.

The blade slashed across Percy's eyes. It was so quick, he had no time to guard with his aura.

Percy clenched his eyes. He howled in pain. Blood stained his hands as the gash weeped scarlet tears.

"Forever reveal in darkness, brother. Like I have. Maybe one day it will make you stronger," Timo said.

"I doubt it," Verstand said. He emerged behind Timo.

Verstand clapped his hands. Both became illuminated with purple aura. Verstand reached down and placed his hands onto Percy. Percy's crimson aura gathered in Verstand's hands.

Verstand drew a ball of crimson aura from Percy. He split it into four and shot the aura in various directions.

Verstand grinned and turned to Timo. "He's all yours. Remember what Salem ordered."

Timo looked at his brother. Timo looked down at Thundercloud and sighed. "Verstand took your aura. I stole your sight and weapon. It's time to end this, brother."

Percy was thankful he did not see what happened next, although it did make it ten times worse. He felt the cold steel in his chest. The sharp pain it brought. Then the chill that ran down his spine.

Timo yanked the sword from his brother's chest. A splatter of blood painted the floor.

_Thud_

Percy's cold corpse hit the ground. Timo looked down at it. For a second, Verstand swore he saw a tear.

"We have work to do," Timo said.

Verstand cackled. "Yes… we do."

XXX XXX XXX


	7. V1 Ch7 Derailed

A red streak ran past numerous cars. Bolts of crimson lightning crackled off the streak. It continued down the highway. Running onto an overpass. The streak of lightning ran. It was being chased.

A yellow motorcycle dodged in between the cars. It was in hot pursuit of the crimson flash. The golden haired rider accelerated quickly. She closed in on the streak. Two were on that motorcycle. Both were female. While the driver's golden hair flew majestically behind her. The girl who rode on the back had her red cap flapping in the wind. Streams of rose petals flew from the cape. The night air whipping the girls' faces.

Unfortunately for the two girls, there was no way they were going to catch the red streak. But they didn't have to.

A wave of red fire slammed into the streak. The streak was revealed to be a man. The man was thrown. He landed and rolled onto his feet. His amber eyes frantically scanned for an escape. A stained brown trench coat swayed, rubbing against his ankles. His buck teeth and beady red eyes gave away the fact he was a faunus.

He was then punched. A fist connected with his face and the man was thrown over the railing of the near empty overpass. The wind whipped his face as he plummeted down the one hundred yards to the concrete ground.

Ryden dove over the side of the railing after him. He caught the man in the air and landed with him, ground cracking beneath him. Ryden threw the man up against a concrete pillar of the overpass.

"Ryden, I don't know anything, I swear!" The man's hands flying up to shield his face.

Ryden growled, "Where is he?"

"Who?" The man asked.

"Percy Brewner!" Ryden shouted, "Slick, I know you hear things. Tell me where he is!"

"I haven't heard anything! I swear!" Slick cried.

Ryden backhanded the faunus. "Damn rodent, tell me!"

"Hey! No reason to bring race into anything-"

Slick was interrupted with a punch to the face.

While Ryden interrogated Slick, Alex, Ruby, and Yang gathered on top of the overpass.

"Does Ryden have him?" Yang asked.

She parked her motorcycle along the railing. A car going around and beeping its horn. Yang walked up to the railing and peered over.

Alex nodded. "He's currently beating the crap out of him."

"Why'd he get the fun part?" Yang grinned.

Alex gave a halfhearted smirk. His eyes had not moved from Ryden. The eyes of the younger boy, not a few days ago filled with joy, now had bags under them. Alex looked awful, the countless nights he spent searching around Vale took their toll on him.

Yang frowned. "I'm sorry about Percy."

"We'll find him, Yang," Ruby said.

"I know, but it's been a couple of days," Yang replied.

Alex sighed. "Guess we can't go on that mission."

"Did you talk to Glynda about it?" Ruby asked.

"No, she's been looking for Percy," Alex answered.

Alex sighed and looked at the city lights of Vale. They seemed like a beacon. He just knew their team leader was somewhere in the city.

"Where's Timo then?!" another one of Ryden's shouts echoed up to the overpass. It was soon followed by the sound of him decking Slick.

Yang placed a hand gently on Ruby's shoulder. The sisters looked at each other.

"We need to head back," Yang explained, "Oobleck wants to get up early tomorrow."

Alex faced Yang. "Go. We'll catch up."

"Why don't you come with us?" Yang asked, "Oobleck wouldn't say anything and it we could always use the help."

"I don't know," Alex said, with a heavy sigh, "Percy could be in danger."

"Percy's a big kid. I'm sure he's just off somewhere training or finding more out about Timo," Yang said, "Plus, Glynda and Clay are spending all their time searching for him. I doubt you guys will do any better than those two."

Alex huffed and peered over the railing. He watched Ryden's interrogation for a bit. Nothing new, just Ryden beating up a defenseless faunus. Alex looked back at Yang.

"I'll see if they're on board," Alex said.

XXX XXX XXX

The next day was mundane. RWBY and the leaderless PARM's version of mundane. All they did was clear grimm out in the city of mountain Glenn. A city which the grimm had overrun years ago. Now all that was left were towering ruins and toppled buildings.

Night quickly fell on the city. After a day of killing grimm, and RWBY secretly searching for some White Fang base, the group decided to make camp.

Camp was made in a crumbled skyscraper. It was on its ground floor. Everyone rolled out a sleeping bag and Ryden started a small fire in the center. Oobleck was the one who decided they should sleep in shifts, with one person keeping watch.

Marty volunteered to go first. He said his good nights to everyone and climbed the stairs to the second story. Marty strolled over to a blown out window. Scorch marks were everywhere. He imagined the horrible grimm that broke through that window, spewing flames from its mouth. What it looked like. What the faces of its victims looked like. How twisted in fear they must've been.

Marty clenched his fists. He crossed his arms and leant against a stone pillar. He looked out at the desolated city. It made him angry. He became a huntsman to prevent tragedies like Mountain Glenn. At least that's what he told himself. It certainly was part of the reason. Deep down Marty became a huntsman to keep up with his brother.

Even adopted, Percy was always favored by everyone. He was a prince, disgraced and driven from his home. Glynda was always trying to talk to Percy, make sure he was alright. She never gave that treat to Marty, not that he needed it or that Glynda would have reason to. Still it made Marty a bit envious of his brother.

While jealous, Marty still loved his brother the same. He did not tell Alex or Ryden, but there was a sinking feeling in his gut. Marty just knew something awful had happened. He dared not think about it, but was Percy dead? That's what upset him the most about this place. Marty could be out finding his brother, but he was doing some pointless mission.

Marty's thoughts were stolen from him. Suddenly interrupted by another's presence. Marty smirked, he knew who it was.

"Couldn't sleep," he called, "eh, Alex?"

The young teen emerged from the shadows. He meekly looked at his older teammate. The team was not as close as team RWBY or JNPR. They were all suddenly thrust together and had little chemistry. Percy never made any of them get to know each other nor did they talk much. Alex really only knew Ryden and Percy. However, Marty was the only other person awake.

"Yeah," Alex replied. He walked to the window. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"No one," Marty said, "I meant nothing."

"You're worried about him, too?"

"How did you know?"

Alex shrugged. He sighed and summoned a small flame in his palm. Alex watched the crimson flame flicker around, slowly dying out.

"I've always been good at reading people's emotions, when I want to. Guess it's the universe's way of compensating for Ryden's ignorance," Alex joked.

Marty gave a half hearted chuckle. "Percy always said you'd be a good leader."

Marty's words made Alex smile. But it quickly turned into a frown.

"He's dead, right?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Marty replied, "knowing him, it could be anything."

"He's that mysterious?" Alex asked.

Marty shook his head. "Nah, just dumb enough to not send someone a text."

"Would Timo really kill him?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Marty bluntly answered.

Alex shook his head. "Why? How could a brother do that?" The thought baffled the young teen.

"Timo wants Thundercloud. He can only use it at its full power if Percy willingly gives it up or dies," Marty explained, "also Timo had his head filled with nonsense."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Timo was told that if he killed two of his family members he would assume the throne," Marty said, "It's why he killed his own mother."

"Geez," Alex said, "why was he told that?"

"They have this thing, in Hope Reich, some people can use their semblances to read out people's destiny," Marty said.

"What was Percy's?"

"He never told me."

"What has he told you?"

"Not much," Marty said. He pulled his scroll out and checked the time. It hadn't been too long, a mere thirty minutes. But that was his shift. "Well it's time for me to switch with Ruby."

The two boys ended their conversation, although Alex still had many questions. They walked down to the first floor. Marty rubbed his eye and yawned. He walked up to the crimson sleeping bag that Ruby brought.

"Come on, Ruby. It's your turn to-" Marty stopped. He looked at Ruby's empty sleeping bag. "Ruby?"

Zwei, her dog she snuck with them, came running in, barking loudly. Alex never would understand why Ruby brought her family dog to a grimm infested city. Oobleck was approving of it and so Zwei, a corgi, was allowed to follow them.

The dog's barking aroused everyone from their sleep. They were all equally confused and some were annoyed, mainly Ryden.

Finally Oobleck stepped in. "Gather your weapons, your leader may be in grave danger."

"Where would she be?" Marty asked.

"Also, not _our _leader," Ryden added.

Oobleck stroked his chin. "Zwei could lead us to her."

"No need, she's probably in the underground caves," Alex said.

Everyone turned to the young boy. They all gave him a puzzled look.

"How do you know about the caves?" Oobleck asked.

Alex looked around and tilted his head. "Don't you all feel the quakes in the ground?"

The group exchanged glances. Oobleck seemed curious, but it was hard to tell with the professor. He was a bit of an oddity.

"What quakes?" he asked.

"It feels like hundreds of people running around down there," Alex added.

"We'll wonder about Mr. Feuer's seismic senses later," Oobleck said, "Let's find Ruby!"

XXX XXX XXX

"So how'd you find this place, red?" A man asked.

He held Ruby by the collar. The two stood in front of a train. Multiple White Fang grunts loaded it with various weaponry and mechs. A sprawling city of ruined buildings were in the cave.

Ruby glared at him. "I'm not telling you anything, Torchwick."

"Boss!" A faunus shouted. He came running around some ruins.

Whatever the faunus was about to say, he was cut off. A massive explosion of blue and red flames occurred behind him.

His attackers soon poured around the corner. Revealing themselves to be the leaderless PARM and RWBY.

"What now?" Torchwick whined.

Ruby saw her opportunity to get away. She shot off in a mess of rose petals.

"Someone kill her!" Torchwick barked. He held up his cane. A cap popped off the end and the gun inside cocked.

Four faunus with guns were at his side. All five of them opened fire on the sprinting Ruby. She was able to dodge their fire and meet up with her friends.

"Ruby!" Yang cried. She ran over and hugged her sister.

Ruby pushed her sister off and looked at the rest. Alex handed Ruby her scythe.

"Lost this?" Alex asked.

Ruby smiled and took it. "Yeah, when I fell."

"You fell?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow.

Ruby shook her head. "No time to explain, that train's about to leave."

"That's ridiculous, Ruby," Oobleck said, "these tunnels are sealed."

Steam bellowed out from the train. A loudspeaker rang out. With Torchwick barking orders to board the train.

"Come on!" Ruby ran toward the train. She burst into rose petals and flew onto the caboose.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked.

Everyone turned to it. Alex's eyes lit up. Marty smiled. Ryden rolled his eyes. Stood before the team was their leader. Percy smiled at the group, he looked awful. His clothing was torn and his face was all cut up.

"Where have you been?" Marty asked.

Percy shrugged. "Long story. I'll tell you all later. Right now we need to get on before it's too late!"

No one dared to ask questions. Here was their leader and friend, that everyone had been searching for. But while no one asked questions, they still had them. Marty and Alex might've been thrilled to have Percy back, but something seemed off to Weiss of all people. It would have to wait as the train was leaving.

The group all took off in a mad dash for the caboose. With the train only beginning of moving, it was slow. Everyone was able to make it on the back. They all climbed onto the top to meet up with Ruby.

"Percy!" Ruby squealed. She hugged Percy. "I was so worried!"

"I know," Percy gently smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"I hate to break up this reunion, but we have a problem," Oobleck said, "there is a bomb in the caboose."

"Move!" Percy shouted.

"Blake, detach the caboose, it will kill us all!" Oobleck said.

Blake leapt down to cut the caboose. She readied her blade, but the car detached itself.

"It detached itself!" Blake shouted.

Oobleck watched the caboose roll back, slowly coming to a stop. It exploded, opening the tunnel up. Grimm poured into the tunnel and followed the train.

Oobleck shook his head. "They're going to lead grimm into the city!"

"What are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby and I will stay topside and work on stopping the train," Oobleck said, "You seven go low and try to stop those bombs!"

XXX XXX XXX

Team PARM, Blake, Yang, and Weiss landed down inside a train car. Hundreds of weapon crates surrounded them. The Schnee Dust Company logo could be seen on a couple of crates. Weiss handed Blake some dust. The group made their way across the car.

A woman leapt in front of them. She was small and carried an umbrella. Her hair and eyes were split. One was brown and the other a light pink. The woman grinned at the party.

Yang glared back. "She's mine."

The others nodded and ran past her. Ryden quickly looked back, watching the two eye each other, before the door snapped shut.

Now in the next car, the six party members looked around. Unlike all the other cars this one was completely empty. It was a perfect arena for a fight... or a trap. A man stood at the far end of the car. He brushed a hand through his wavy black hair. His metal robotic left glimmered in the artificial light of the train. A buster sword was strapped to the man's back.

"Well hello," he said, "been a while."

"Leo," Weiss said.

"I'm glad some of you remember me," he said.

"I thought Clay killed you," Alex said, slowly placing a hand on his sword hilt. He became posed, like a snake ready to strike.

Leo chuckled. "He almost did. My master was able to heal me."

"Master?" Percy asked. He smirked, "Never would've thought of you as someone's lap dog."

Weiss spoke, "Who is this master?"

"Verstand Blau, a name I'm sure you're all familiar with," Leo answered with another chuckle.

Ryden perked up at the mere mention of Verstand's name. He stepped forward. Ryden's eyes became entangled with Verstand's. The two strongmen looked each other down.

"So you're his minion?" Ryden asked, "that means you're the weaker one, right?"

"That's right," Leo said.

Ryden nodded. He quietly whispered a command to his friends, "Everyone leave. This guy is all mine!" Ryden's blue aura shimmered around his body. In one sudden burst, the aura flared up like fire. It lit the dim train car. Shadows were cast across the seven faces inside the car.

Alex had seen Ryden like this before. It was a few years back. Alex had stolen food from a vendor back when they were homeless. The vendor caught Alex and beat him so badly that he cracked a rib. Ryden almost killed the guy afterwards. But this wasn't some average guy selling mediocre, if not questionable food. This was a fully fledged huntsman. Like Clay or Glynda. Alex wasn't going to let his brother fight alone.

"You have no clue what he can do, I'm not going!" Alex protested.

Percy nodded and clapped a hand on Ryden's shoulder. "I'm not letting you fight alone."

"What's the deal, team leader?" Marty asked.

Percy pointed to him. "Take Blake and Weiss forwards. The three of us can take Leo. Make sure you make it to the front and stopped the train."

Weiss, Marty, and Blake nodded. The three raced past Leo and into the next car. Leo paid them no mind, he knew what was ahead for them. Leaving Percy, Alex, and Ryden to argue.

"You both can stay, but I'm fighting him alone," Ryden growled.

"We could take him down if we fought together!" Alex said.

Ryden drew his sword. "I need to do this." Ryden growled, "Let me do this."

Alex huffed. "Fine." He didn't want to, but this was clearly important to Ryden. Maybe Ryden would be able to do what Percy and him could not. It was unlikely, but Alex liked to think positive.

Alex and Percy stepped back. They would be mere observers.

"Takes some guts, kid. Facing me like this," Leo said, "but you might be missing some after this."

Ryden did not banter back. He just remained posed and ready. One hand clenching his blade. He had more reach than Leo, so there was one advantage.

Leo charged Ryden and swung his sword. Ryden blocked and stepped to his side. Ryden countered with a jab. Leo blocked it. Leo countered with a slashed and Ryden blocked it.

The two amazed the other for a brief moment. Leo surprised by a student's ability to block his swift attacks and Ryden in shock at Leo's pure speed. Leo was moving quicker than a normal opponent would. Each attack was just a bit faster than the last.

Leo knew this boy was different than Percy, who was a quick and light attacker. Ryden was clearly a heavy fighter, using brute strength in the absence of speed.

They continued a dance of attack and defend for a while. Probing for a weakness. Testing the other's defense. Each fighter thinking of a way to break through and land a strike. They slowly drew back from each other. Eyes locked and blades up.

Finally Ryden was the one to break the cycle with a charge. He thrust his blade. Leo parried. Leo snapped the hilt of his sword into Ryden. He kicked Ryden. The teen stumbled. Leo kept the pressure. He threw his sword at Ryden's chest.

Ryden frantically blocked. Ryden felt the force behind the attack. He was pushed back one foot, but was able to block. Leo slapped Ryden's sword away. Leo brought his buster sword down. Ryden caught it. The blades locked and the two warriors struggled against each other.

Leo locked his hilt around Ryden's. He twisted the blade from Ryden's hand and threw it to the side. Leo kneed Ryden. He watched as the teen staggered. Leo swung his sword down.

Ryden summoned his blue aura to his hands. He caught the massive blade. Even though Ryden had shielded his hand, he still felt the blade. It almost burned as the pain was the only thing to break through his shield. The blade forced Ryden to one knee.

"I'm impressed," Leo said, "Not even Percy had the strength to go up against my sword. Yet here you are, no blade, keeping it back. Can those muscles hold out forever?"

Leo kicked Ryden in the gut. The teen skid back. He slammed into the far wall of the train car. He collapsed down to the cold metal floor of the car.

Leo smirked. "Guess you'll need more than brute strength. Why not have Brewner tag in?"

Ryden glared at Leo. He raised his hands. Two balls of blue fire collected in each one.

"Don't compare me to Percy, we might be on the same team, but we're nothing alike," Ryden shouted.

Ryden flung the balls of fire. They slammed into Leo and exploded. Ryden darted into the fog like cloud of smoke and fire. Both Ryden and Leo vanished inside the fog. The only thing that was seeable was the flames retract. Two silhouettes appeared, one with his fist covered in the blue flames.

Leo and Ryden appeared and were now eye to eye. It was a pointblank attack. Ryden threw his fiery punch.

Leo guided the attack away. He led Ryden's fist into a wall of the train car. It burst through the metal. Exploding a massive hole in the steel wall. The outside tunnel was now visible. Wind whipped into the train car and distant, yet loud, sounds of explosions could be heard. The sounds of Ruby letting off rounds as she and Oobleck fought atop.

Leo jabbed Ryden in the face. He gave a quick left hook. Ryden faltered down, but Leo caught him and threw Ryden back onto his feet. Ryden had no time to recover as he was punched again.

Leo grabbed Ryden and slammed his head into the wall. The man tossed the teen across the train.

Ryden landed on his hands and flipped back onto his feet. His eyes scanned for Leo. But they were met with Leo's fist. Leo rapidly punched Ryden. He landed a mighty twelve hits before finally letting Ryden fall to the floor.

"It's over, boy," Leo spat.

The hitman placed his foot on Ryden's head. Leo slowly pressed down. Ryden's blood red eyes widened. He shrieked in pain.

"Ryden!" Alex shouted.

Alex ran to his brother. He drew his blade and swung at Leo. Leo snapped to Alex and disarmed him instantly. Leo picked Alex up and tossed him. Alex tumbled through the hole in the wall and fell through.

Leo looked at Percy. "Just gonna stand there? I'm going to pop your friend's head like a grape." Leo applied more force to Ryden's head. He looked at Percy's blank face. "Nothing? Guess they can't replicate feelings of love."

Percy tilted his head. "What?" He asked.

Leo waved his hand. "Nothing, just mumbling to myself."

Percy shrugged and drew his katana. He charged Leo. The hitman ducked under the blade. He clapped Percy's ribs. Leo smirked and snapped a fist into Percy's face.

"I was waiting for you to join in. Your speed is something else," Leo said. "That Ryden kid had some strength to him, but I like speed more."

"You're nothing but a leech, feeding off the strength of other's," Percy sneered.

Percy gripped his katana tighter. He charged Leo again. Percy cut at Leo's chest. The assassin stepped back. Percy glared and grit his teeth. Blue sparks erupted on his blade.

Much to Percy's surprise, the sparks quickly died out. He stared at his katana in bewilderment. He tried to call on the lightning again, but it seemed foriegn to him.

"Another error in the process," Leo muttered to himself. "What's the point in you even being here, Red?"

Percy heard those words and his arms felt weak. He tried to move, but his body was sluggish. There was something about that name, Red. It bothered him and broke him. Percy couldn't move his mind past it.

Leo kneed Percy and the gut. He tossed the boy back. Percy was able to stay on his feet, but Leo was determined to change that. A quick five jabs to his face and a sweeping kick to the legs, and Percy felt the cold steel of the floor. He landed hard on his side, his crimson aura flaring up as a shield. It was instinctual in his training, his teacher would often blindside him from any angle.

Leo delivered a swift kick. It was followed by another and another. Percy just laid there. He didn't move or flinch. It was like he was a zombie.

From the hole in the wall, came a hand. Alex scrambled back inside the train car. He huffed and looked around. It was a terrifying sight for Alex. His brother in a beaten pulp and his team leader laying on the floor, getting the crap kicked out of him. It also inspired something in him. A hope that he had longed for. Finally this was Alex's moment. Save both of his teammates that he sought approval from.

Alex came charging. He swung his sword. Leo sidestepped. Alex snapped his off hand up and torched Leo with a blast of fire. The hitman was thrown into a wall. Alex spun and leapt at Leo. He impaled the wall. Leo had dodged just in time.

"Jeez, kid," Leo said. "You really got fired up."

Alex grinned and yanked his sword out. He rushed to Percy's aid. "What are you doing, Percy?"

Percy shook his head and groaned. "What happened?"

Alex cocked his head. "I have no idea, you just went dead on me. Are you alright?"

"Never better," Percy said. He got onto his feet and looked around. He saw Ryden finally getting back onto his feet and Alex already out of breath. The situation was getting worse. Leo was fine, spare a few singe marks and cuts.

Percy shouted, "I've had enough of this! Alex, can you and Ryden take it from here?"

"This guy was destroying us, three on one," Alex said, "yet you want to leave... and do what?"

"Get help," Percy replied.

Ryden stood back up. He glared at everyone in the car. "I don't need help!"

Ryden barreled at Leo. Leo grabbed his buster sword and charged Ryden. The two clashed in the middle of the train car. Their mighty swords struggling against one another. Leo broke the struggle and slammed his foot into Ryden's chest. A loud crack sounded throughout the car and Ryden flew back.

Alex looked back to Percy. The younger teen shot his team leader a look. "We're going to need that help, now go!"

Percy nodded and raced off. He ran to the front of the train, hoping to catch up with Weiss and Blake. The door opened for him and lead him into another train car. This car was very different from the last.

Blue lights illuminated the car. Crates and boxes lined the walls. Debris was everywhere. A few boxes had spilled and opened up. Shards of dust spewed from the boxes.

The biggest eye grab was in the middle of the car. It was Weiss. She was thrown over the shoulder of a large man. The man wore a White Fang mask and carried a massive chainsaw.

Percy went to stop him. He took one step and pain shot through his side. Percy pulled his jacket aside and lifted his black muscle shirt. His skin was discolored, purple and red. Multiple bruises ran up and down his ribs. Leo must've snuck in a few hits with his semblance, fast enough that Percy didn't have time to guard with his aura.

He looked back at the White Fang member. "Hey!" Percy called out.

The White Fang lieutenant turned around. He spoke with a deep voice. "What?"

"Who the hell are you?" Percy asked.

The White Fang member tossed Weiss aside. She landed on the metal floor. He scoffed and lifted his chain saw. "I'm known as Banesaw."

Percy kept his eyes locked on Banesaw. Ever since he woke at the docks, Percy had felt off. Percy had a burning desire to regroup with his team. Even ignoring the obvious question that was in his mind, why was he at the docks? What happened to Thundercloud? He thought that once he met up with his team and friends, these questions and feelings would leave him. However, they only got worse. Percy knew he couldn't focus on Leo while he was off.

"What did you do to her?" Percy growled.

"What I'm going to do to you!" Bane saw dashed to Percy.

The chainsaw Banesaw wielded roared as he slashed Percy with it. Percy was able to guard with his katana. The chainsaw grinded up against the dark steeled katana. Sparks flew and the blade chipped. Percy pushed Banesaw back.

Percy used his off hand to gather a weak sum of lightning. He slammed it into Banesaw. It did next to nothing. Banesaw grabbed Percy and barreled forward. Percy was slammed into the metal wall. Leaving a dent in the outline of his back in the steel. Banesaw threw Percy over his shoulder.

Percy slid back and Banesaw pursued. A slash from the chainsaw, again made Percy block. Banesaw continued. Again and again. Each swipe from the chainsaw chipped the blade of Percy's sword. Banesaw raised the chainsaw above his head and slammed down. Percy used both hands and braced with his blade. Sparks flew as the two swords met.

_Snap_

Time almost slowed. Percy watched as the chainsaw cut through his katana. The chainsaw came down across Percy's chest. His crimson aura roaring to life against the attack. Even that was strained by the chainsaw. Percy had no time to move as he felt the boot of Banesaw hit him in the face. Percy flew across the ground and tumbled, landing next to Weiss.

Percy didn't move. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A nasty looking gash was on his side, where his aura broke and the chainsaw got through. A pool of blood was slowly forming around him. His sky blue eyes rolled around, dazed and gazing around the room.

They landed on Weiss. Percy watched Banesaw slowly bend down and place a hand on her. This made Percy angry.

A rage built up inside him. He knew he was weakened after fighting Leo, but could he really not protect one of his friends? Percy felt all his questions and that feeling of foreignness leave him. It was replaced with one thing, anger.

Percy slowly rose. Blood still trickled down his side. Lightning raced around his body. It was different this time. More natural to him and a lot stronger. The crimson lightning illuminated the train car.

Banesaw brought his chainsaw down onto Percy. The teen dodged. Percy kicked Banesaw in the ribs. It sent Banesaw skidding back.

The brute stopped and glared at Percy from beneath his mask. He barely felt that kick. Percy might've gotten a second wind, but it would quickly turn into a dying gasp if he did not put Banesaw down and fast.

"Percy!" Weiss shouted, "Duck!"

Percy did not even look back. He dipped his torso down. A blast of fire dust soared from Weiss' rapier over Percy's head. The inferno sailed at Banesaw.

Banesaw stepped aside and the fire exploded. A massive hole was blown open in the wall of the train car. Wind invaded the car. Percy felt the wind dance through his blood stained hair. Lifting strands up and ruffling them around.

Banesaw chuckled. "Trying to kill me with the dust that my people mined for your family? Schnee, you really are pathetic."

Weiss had mustered the last of her strength to stand and fire the dust. She faltered down to her knees. Her head bowed. Weiss had her aura drained and had no stamina.

"Now die, Schnee!" Banesaw charged Weiss.

Percy sprinted over to Banesaw and tackled him. He drove Banesaw into the wall. Percy was able to knock the chainsaw from his enemy's hands. Banesaw now only had his brute strength. Which was revealed to Percy with a kick.

Percy flipped back onto his feet. "Why won't you just go down?" he panted.

"My ancestors fuel me," Banesaw replied.

"What?" Percy asked.

"You defend a Schnee, daughter of the family that enslaves my kind!" Banesaw said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

Banesaw aimed a finger at Weiss. "With how many faunus die in the Schnee dust mines, how can you defend her?"

"I'm not, she's going to defend herself," Percy said.

Banesaw spun to Weiss. He was met with a rapier to the throat. His aura barely blocking the attack. Weiss was sent flying by a punch from Banesaw. Not before she ejected all the dust in her sword's chamber.

It was enough dust for Percy to ignite it all with a single bolt of his crimson lightning.

The chain reaction shook the train car they were in. Shards of ice, torrents of flames, chunks of stone, and bolts of golden thunder all shot out.

Banesaw was thrown. He sailed back and tumbled across the floor. Banesaw went through the hole the wall. He managed to grab onto a shard of metal. Banesaw started to pull himself up.

Percy dove for the chainsaw. He ripped his cord, letting the blade roar to life. Like a javelin, Percy threw the chainsaw at Banesaw. It severed his hand and Banesaw flew out, hitting the car behind them.

Percy huffed and his crimson aura shimmered and faded. The teen collapsed onto the cold metal floor. Percy crawled over to Weiss and shook her.

"I'm fine, you dolt!" she snapped.

Percy lurched back. He fell down on his back. The two just laid still. Neither had energy to move. Banesaw proved much tougher than either of them thought.

"Percy," Weiss said, "Where have you been?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. It's been kinda a blur. I don't remember much."

"You worried a lot of people," Weiss said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll make sure they know I'm fine, once we get done here," Percy said.

Weiss furrowed her brow. "Who exactly will you tell?" Once again she was questionable about Percy. It didn't feel right to her.

"Ozpin, Glynda, other Beacon professors. I'm sure they would want to keep track of a student," Percy answered.

"I think Glynda is more worried about losing a son," Weiss corrected.

Percy fell silent for a brief moment. "Right," he quietly said, "she would be."

Weiss sat up, wincing in pain a little. She looked over at Percy. "We should get going."

"Right," Percy said. He stood up, but immediately fell back down. Percy grabbed his side. Blood still trickled from his wound.

Weiss put her suspicions aside. She knelt down. "You've lost a lot of blood."

Percy felt the car start to spin. Everything looked fuzzy and he felt cold. The noise around him, the train, gunshots, and Weiss' cries all started to fade out. Percy saw darkness and fell limp in Weiss' arms.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy awoke to a blinding white light. He shot up, pain shooting through his side. Percy's sky blue eyes scanned the area around him. A white room stretched out before the teen. Little furniture was in the room. Just a cheap chair that was placed next to Percy's bed. An all white nightstand. Various racks and hangers, for IVs and other medical equipment, stood next to Percy's bedside. It was one of many rooms in Beacon's medical wing.

Percy shivered. His chest was bare, spare the cloth bandages that had been wrapped around his gash. He rubbed his forehead. It felt like it had been split open. The teen swung his legs off the bed and stood. He took no more than two steps before stumbling back. His headache throbbed. Percy caught himself on the nightstand. The stand was on four wheels. It was pushed back into the wall.

A metal bowl on the stand fell. It clattered on the tile floor. Blood soaked shards of metal spilled out onto the floor.

Percy stared at the shards. He knew what they were, a reminder. Bits of Banesaw's chainsaw when it sliced into the teen. That was when he lost the fight. If it hadn't been for that wound he could've beaten Banesaw. Percy thought to himself that the battle was over before it began, he was already wounded by Leo. If Ryden and Alex weren't weaklings, then he surely would've ended Banesaw in seconds.

The thoughts angered Percy. With one arm, Percy threw the nightstand across the room. It crashed into a wall and broke through it.

The door opened instantly after the nightstand hit the wall. Ruby and Weiss rushed in. Ruby ran to Percy and Weiss looked at the wall.

"What're you doing?!" Weiss shouted. She glared at Percy.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah! You'll reopen your wound!"

Weiss sighed and face palmed. "No, Ruby, he's acting like a child," Weiss snapped, "why would you throw that?"

Percy dismissed her scoldings with a wave of his hand. "What happened?"

"You passed out, probably from blood loss, so after the train crashed-"

"The train crashed?!" Percy interjected.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She slowly nodded in a patronizing manner. "We had to fight off Grimm from entering Vale once the train broke through the tunnel."

Percy looked down, his eyes widened as he remembered something. "What about Leo? I came to get help with him. Ryden and Alex… are they okay?"

"They'll be okay. Leo beat them up badly, but they'll recover," Ruby answered.

"He didn't kill them?"

"No, each of them were able to escape. Ryden took most of the beating. He's in a medical room too."

Percy looked at the two girls. "So what now?"

"Torchwick was captured, but we're still looking for a woman that attacked Ruby the night of the dance," Weiss explained, "and of course there's always Timo, Verstand, and Leo to worry about."

"Why does it feel like they aren't the only ones we have to worry about?" Percy asked, "A storm is coming and for the first time in my life, I don't like it."

XXX XXX XXX

In the darkness of midnight, the docks of Vale were still very active. Despite the hour, a lot was about to happen. The shattered moon that sat in the star filled sky, lit the waves that churned in the bay. It cast looming shadows of each warehouse. Casting shadows across two men. Their faces are covered in shadows. The men stood on the edge of the docks. A slight spray of salty mist hitting their shadow veiled faces. They were silent. Staring at the rough bay. One turned to the other.

"I think it's time for phase two," Timo said.

"Of course," Verstand said.

"What if he doesn't follow the plan?" Timo asked.

Verstand laughed. He looked at his partner. "He will. He's predictable like that. If not, we always have the back ups."

"I think four was unnecessary." Timo turned his back to Verstand.

Timo had taken no more than one step away, before Verstand spun him back around.

"That was unnecessary?" Verstand asked, "Why'd you send his own sword across his eyes?"

Timo fell silent. He huffed and avoided Verstand's eyes. This caused a wicked smile to grow on Verstand's face.

"Do I sense regret in you, boy?" Verstand asked.

Timo silently shook his head. "I don't regret anything I did."

"Good, because I know what someone like you can do. If you raise a finger to double cross us," Verstand got closer and whispered into Timo's ear, "then your corpse will make a good test subject."

Verstand's cold breath sent chills down Timo's spine as it hit his ear. He slowly placed a hand on Thundercloud, which was strapped to his side. Such a powerful sword should've been in Timo's possession a long time ago.

Verstand's eyes flicked down and back up. His grin grew and a soft hum could be heard from his hands.

The two beings stared at each other. Their eyes locked, but each knew what the other would do to start the fight. It would ruin the plan if they killed each other now, but Verstand wouldn't let up and Timo couldn't let him tell Salem anything that would get him killed, not before he was done in his home land.

Unfortunately their battle would have to wait as both men became distracted.

The sounds of heels hitting the concrete dock grew from behind the men. They turned to see a woman walking toward them. Her red dress swaying as she walked. Eyes almost glowing amber.

"Boys, play nice," Cinder called the men. She smiled at the pair as she strolled up.

Verstand chuckled and turned to Cinder. He bowed politely. "How have you been?"

Cinder smirked. She held up her scroll. "My mission was a success, the plan is going perfectly. I trust that you two completed your roles?"

"The pawns have been placed, if that's what you mean," Timo sneered. He looked at Cinder with disgust. It was as if she was something he stepped in.

Cinder walked up to the man. "Oh poor Timo. Mad that I'm the one that will do it?"

"Just try not to screw up," Timo sneered.

"I won't," Cinder said, "Now let's get started with phase two."

XXX XXX XXX


	8. V2 Ch1 Not Quite Right

Two figures stared at each other. The stadium lights, that loomed on the ceiling above the warriors, masked their faces with shadows. A giant screen, that had two red bars on it, was the only other source of light besides the large lights. The room was very quiet, unnatural for the setting.

The two warriors, a male and a female, circled around. Their eyes still locked in their glare. A challenge just by looking at each other. Each had their own weapon already ready. A large sword in the male's hand and two golden gauntlets covered the female's fists. The female slowly cocked her gauntlets.

The air was tense and fragile. The suspense was building in the spectators that sat in a circle around the arena. The stadium lights slowly followed the two brawlers. No one dared to speak. They dared not to interrupt this clash.

Finally the battle sounded off with the male charging in. The female smirked and leapt into the fight. She brought both fists back as she neared the male.

The two finally collided. Yellow and blue flames mixed as their weapons met. The female's four jabs were blocked easily. Sparks flew as the gauntlets met with the blue blade. The fight was evenly matched for the first few seconds.

The woman smacked the sword from the man's hands. Her long flowing golden hair shimmering, almost on fire. She grinned victoriously and threw a left hook at his jaw.

The man's hand snapped up. His long coat flapping in the tail wind as he grabbed her arm and flipped over her. The man spun her around and subdued the fiery blonde swiftly.

The blonde wouldn't be defeated so easily. She rolled forward, bringing the man with her. He released his grasp as he hit the ground.

The blonde slammed a fist into him. Another, followed by another. After a barrage of twenty punches, the man was sent flying by a kick.

He recovered well and landed across the arena. The man slowly wiped some blood from his lip. He failed to shield one of the jabs with his aura. The man summoned blue fire to his fists and charged the woman.

The two exchanged blows for a brief moment. Finally the blonde grabbed the man's hands and pulled him to her.

The silence of the crowd was broken with a cheer. They all expected a finishing blow. Perhaps the blonde brawlers signature left hook? Or maybe a simple jab to the face?

Their hopes would not be honored. The blonde grabbed the man and passionately kissed him. Catching both the spectators, and her opponent, off guard.

The lights resumed to their normal settings. The room was finally revealed from its darkness. The classroom was all laughing. However, their instructor was not.

"Ms Xiao Long!" Glynda hollered.

Yang and Ryden separated, Yang giddly grinning. Ryden was more red in the face than he was happy. Yang put her hands behind her back and looked at the teacher.

"Yes, professor?" she gleefully asked with an innocent tone.

Glynda sighed and shook her head. "Please keep your… romantic feelings out of my classroom."

"I was only distracting him," Yang replied.

Ryden raised an eyebrow. His confusion turned to panic as he felt Yang's right hook connect with his ribs. Ryden felt the wind evacuate his lungs. The air from his lungs burst from his mouth along with some saliva. He fell to one knee and clutched his ribs.

Yang threw her hands in the air. "Yes... victory."

"That was a low blow, Yang," Ryden whined.

Glynda rubbed her brow and huffed. "Teenagers."

Glynda quickly ordered the two back to the locker room. Making sure they each went to opposite locker rooms. They had become quite the power couple of Beacon. Ryden's rage was easily tamed by Yang. He really hadn't met a girl like her. She was strong and stubborn. Perfect for dealing with Ryden.

Glynda scrolled through the roster of students while Yang and Ryden changed. The Vytal Festival was upon the school, a tournament where students could prove themselves in combat. Glynda was busy with sparring match after sparring match. She wanted each individual to be ready. Glynda stopped her search once her eyes found a student of interest.

"Ms Rose," Glynda called.

Glynda's calls fell on deaf ears. Because Ruby was in a deep slumber. Her soft snores muffled by her arms. Arms that pillowed her head from the hard wood desk she sat at.

Weiss, who was sitting next to her, rolled her eyes. The heiress reached over and gently shook her team leader. No effect. Weiss shook her head. She grabbed Ruby with both hands and violently shook her.

Ruby shot up. A loose piece of paper sticking to her cheek. She shook it off and lazily looked around. She tilted her head as her silver eyes met Glynda's stern emerald pupils.

Ruby stretched her arms and yawned. "Did I miss something?"

"Just my class," Glynda snapped.

"Sorry-" Ruby interrupted herself with another yawn, "sorry, professor."

"Why so tired?" Glynda asked.

Ruby rubbed her eye. "I didn't sleep well last night."

"That's cause you didn't sleep," Weiss muttered.

Ruby shot awake upon hearing her friend's comment. She quickly elbowed her.

Glynda suspiciously looked between the two. "What do you mean? Why didn't she sleep?"

Weiss opened her mouth, but had it covered with Ruby's hand. Ruby looked at Glynda and nervously laughed.

"It was just nothing, just Weiss being Weiss, such a kidder," Ruby blurted out.

Glynda shot the two one more look. She didn't have to say it for the two to know. She would've grilled them, but she had to move on.

Ruby sighed in relief and looked at her scroll. Luckily class was over in a couple of minutes. Unluckily, Weiss looked furious. But what did that matter? Soon class was over and her real learning could begin.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby walked through the halls of Beacon. Class had finally ended for her. She was not as tired anymore, but her eyes still felt heavy. It was a short walk to the locker room that held her combat clothes and weapon. She had less than two hours to train before she had to return to her next class. It would take her less than twenty minutes to get changed and met Percy in the Emerald Forest.

The young girl's hopes of training with percy would be dashed. As a hand grabbed her shoulder and jerked her back.

It was Weiss. She did not look happy, but Weiss never did. This time was much different, Ruby knew when her combat partner was more annoyed than usual.

"Where are you going, Ruby?" Weiss questioned.

Ruby looked at the floor. She quietly replied, "Just visiting Percy."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I noticed he wasn't in class… again. What's up with that?"

"He's been busy, Weiss!" Ruby defended her friend.

Weiss placed a hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes on her team leader. Ruby could tell Weiss wasn't not sold.

"And just what has he been busy with?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nervously shifted. "He's been training."

"Of course, what else does he do?" Weiss snapped, "Tell me, Ruby, what is he training for? It can't be the festival or he'd show up to Glynda's class."

Ruby's voice dropped in volume. She cautiously looked around. The hall didn't have too many students in it, so she felt safe telling Weiss.

"He's getting ready to face Timo again," Ruby whispered.

Ruby made a mistake. Not only did she tell Weiss this, but there was a certain silver haired male that was leant up against a wall, listening.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "When is he going to learn? He _can't _beat Timo."

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, almost offended, "He's trying his best."

"Ruby, we're just students. Timo is a different level of skill. Also just trying to duel Timo to the death hasn't worked for him in the past, maybe he should try a different approach?" Weiss said.

"I think he can," Ruby meekly said.

Weiss sighed. "You've been training with him? I know you have. Ruby, you can't help him. Percy will train himself to death. Don't let him drag you down with him."

"I've gotten better too! Sparring against him has really pushed me!" Ruby argued.

"Where is he?" Weiss asked, ignoring Ruby's defense.

"The Emerald Forest, why?" Ruby asked.

Weiss grabbed her hand. She pulled Ruby along. "Because I'm going to talk with him!"

The silver haired male watched the two girls leave. He waited until they had exited the hall, then moved. The male walked back to his own dorm.

He entered the dorm. Two females inhabited the room. One sat on a bed and the other on the floor, stitching something together. The one on the bed looked up as he entered.

"Mercury, where have you been?" she asked.

Mercury scoffed. "Doing _your _job."

"Excuse me?" the girl growled, standing up.

"Back down, Emerald," the woman on the floor ordered, "What did you find out, Mercury?"

"Cinder, are you going to love this," he started, "Percy seems obsessed with revenge against his brother, just like you planned. He's even brought that silver eyed girl into his vengeance. Both of them are spending every moment they have 'training' and wasting their energy."

Cinder giggled slightly. "While we don't want Percy at full strength, we can't let himself falter just yet. We still need him."

"What should we do?" Emerald asked.

Cinder paused. She thought about it. "We need to distract him with something else."

"But he'll never beat Timo," Emerald protested, "why does it matter if he wastes his time training?"

"True, but we need him for our final stage. If he wastes himself away in some fruitless attempt of training, then he'll be useless," Cinder answered.

"I'll take care of him," Mercury said.

"No!" Cinder barked.

Cinder stood up and walked over to the room's window. Down in the main courtyard, Ruby and Weiss walked toward the Emerald Forest. Cinder smiled at the sight.

"Mercury, you're a match for Percy, but I don't think we'll have to lift a finger," Cinder said.

XXX XXX XXX

Percy was absolutely still. He sat with his legs crossed. This spot of the Emerald forest was very interesting to him. While he was just meditating, the spot would make a good arena for a fight.

There was the cliff that was a mere ten feet in front of Percy. Surrounding Percy was a clearing that was fenced in by a wall of tall trees. Below the cliff was a gorge with the cold rushing water of a river. The river ultimately ended in a group of boulders. They were slippery, but a perfect spot for a sword duel. The water pushed through the cracks of the stones and emerged out the other side. It formed a waterfall as it dropped off another cliff and into a small lake.

It was also calm. An unexpected advantage. Perfect for a nice meditation. Percy had to focus since he was reworking his semblance from the ground up. Losing Thundercloud made it harder to use his lightning. For whatever reason it was also a challenge to use his Gewitter. The Gewitter should be easy, it was a technique, not a semblance.

He believed that the deep concentration could help him patch the gaps in his memory. It was like he had half of his mind. He could remember certain events, but others were lost to him. Percy knew that he had done certain things, but he couldn't remember them at all. Some people were also lost to him. He couldn't remember who, but he knew he was forgetting people. Sometimes names of his professors or even friends would just slip his mind.

Percy felt fractured. Missing a piece of himself. Could it just be the result of losing an Elder Weapon like Thundercloud? He did not know. Percy also had other memories, visions. Like he was in two places at once. It made no sense to him. Percy knew he had to focus his mind and body if he would get stronger. That meant concentration, no place was better than this quiet spot with a flowing river and gentle breeze. The noon sun warmed his back as he sat in the soft, lush grass. Peace was something rare to the teen. Seventeen and he had seen more combat than most of his peers. At least in this moment, at this time, Percy could release his tensions.

The silence shattered with the voice of Weiss. "Percy! We need to talk!"

Percy huffed and opened his eyes. His sky blue eyes glistened in the sun's rays. Percy leapt onto his feet. He grabbed his katana. Percy stopped for a moment. It wasn't the same katana that he'd always known. It was scarlet red. Hilt had a black leather wrapped around it. Percy found this blade to be much more comfortable. He unsheathed it and watched the sun's rays glimmer on the polished blade. Percy sighed and strapped it onto his back. Percy spun around on his heel. He put on a fake smile upon seeing the heiress.

"Hello, Weiss," Percy said with a friendly wave and smile, both were fake.

"We need to talk," She repeated, pulling Ruby along.

"No," Percy said, "no we don't."

Weiss shook her head. "_He's SUCH a pain. Such an ignorant rapscallion,_" Weiss thought to herself. She never was a fan of Percy Brewner, but lately he's been aggravating her more than usual. Training with Ruby, ignoring doctor orders to rest, skipping class. Weiss had enough. It was bad enough that Ruby wouldn't stop talking about Percy, but now his idiotic habits were rubbing off on her. Weiss could not see why her young team leader was so fond of Percy.

Weiss stormed up to her classmate. She stuck a finger in his face. "What are you doing with Ruby?"

Percy walked over to the tree lining. Percy found a short, but sturdy tree. Percy walked up to a thick branch. It had a mud pit below. He leapt up and grabbed the branch. Percy pulled himself up and slowly lowered himself. Percy continued this and did not reply.

"Ugh you dolt!" Weiss cried.

Weiss was pissed at Percy's casual ignorance of her. She drew her rapier and activated some gravity dust. She cast the dust onto the teen. As Percy went back down, he suddenly felt a lot heavier.

_Crack_

The tree branch snapped off the trunk. Percy's eyes widened. He slammed into the pit of mud. Percy landed on his back, the thick branch landing on top of him.

"Ow," he said.

Weiss lightly giggled. She didn't think it was enough dust to break the branch, just get his attention. However, Weiss didn't really care, it was karma in her mind

Percy flipped back onto his feet. He examined his mud soaked clothes. It had gotten all over his jacket, pants, shirt, and even his boots. Percy shook his head.

"Alright now you're asking for it," he said.

Percy smiled and picked up his katana. He flicked the sheath off, revealing the scarlet blade. Percy twirled his blade around and slashed the air a bit. Finally he looked back at Weiss and raised his katana.

"Think of this as a test, see if you're ready for the festival!" Percy said.

Weiss smirked. "Bring. It. On."

Percy rushed her head on. He twirled the blade around and brought it back.

Weiss simply covered one of his feet in a black glyph. She moved her aside. Percy felt his foot fly out from underneath him. He tumbled forward. Percy rolled back onto his feet and continued his charge.

Weiss and Percy met. Sword against sword. Several swift strikes and parries were exchanged. Finally Weiss sent Percy flying with one precise jab. She followed it up with a stream of fireballs.

Percy landed on the ground and recovered. He looked up at the flaming balls. Percy smirked and moved to the side.

_Boom_

One of the balls slammed into Percy's shoulder. Another exploded after hitting his chest. The rest all hit and blew up. Percy became engulfed in a fog of fire and smoke.

Weiss and Ruby watched in horror. Percy vanished in the orange flames. Weiss was quick to summon water using her dust. She extinguished the flames in seconds.

Percy collapsed to the ground, his clothes in cinders and crimson aura shimmering all around him. Almost all his clothing was burnt off, thankfully scraps off his pants still remained.

Ruby and Weiss rushed to the teen's side. They helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"I'm… fine," Percy slowly said.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm such an idiot. I got way too carried away. I thought you could dodge that, how did you not?"

Percy looked down at himself. He also thought he would have dodged that attack. It wasn't moving exceptionally fast. Just another mystery for Percy to have figure out.

Weiss examined Percy. She took note of his abs and biceps. Percy had always been toned, but he looked a lot more muscular than usual. It was odd because someone who used speed so much, Weiss expected Percy to focus on different muscles. She just assumed Yang must've been dragging Percy with her to the gym or Ryden beat him in arm wrestling or something else.

"Well your clothes are ash... sorry," Weiss said.

"Well that was my only set of combat clothes," Percy said, looking back at the scorched land.

Weiss felt ten times worse. She was here to try and stop Percy from being so immature and reckless, yet so far she had caused him to fall in mud and burned his clothes.

An idea popped into the young student's head. She remembered a clothing designer who lived and worked in Vale. Her family knew him and maybe she could get a discount.

"Why don't I take you out and buy you some new clothes?" Weiss suggested.

Percy thought about it. He looked down at what remained of his outfit. The boots were still intact, but everything else was burnt. His pants now barely went down to his knees, the rest of them were ash. Jacket and shirt got completely singed off.

Percy weighed his options. He did not want to fight in his school uniform and he had no money to buy some new combat clothes, at least of a good quality.

Percy sighed, "Sure, I guess."

"Great!" Weiss said, "Let's get back to our dorms and get your uniform or something. I really don't want to walk through the city with someone who looks like he's been in a wildfire."

"I mean, he kinda was," Ruby added.

Weiss playfully punched her. "Shut up!"

"I guess I'll wait here," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," Percy said.

He tossed his katana. It stabbed the ground next to its sheath.

"Well let's hurry, it'll take us a while to get back to Beacon," Weiss said.

Percy smirked at the heiress' worries. It was amusing, even if he wasn't feeling himself, he could still laugh at the commute from Beacon.

Ruby giggled. She saw the cerulean blue lightning flash across Percy's eyes.

Weiss turned to start walking, she felt someone grab her. Percy picked her bridal style. He flashed some lightning across his body.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted.

With that, he shot off like a cannonball.

Ruby laughed out loud at the sight. She continued laughing until Weiss' screams had faded.

Ruby walked over to Percy's weapon. She sat down against a tree, taking care not to sit in the mud. Ruby had been staying out late with Percy to spar, although she'd never tell Weiss that. Ruby yawned. It was a good time to get some sleep. The area of the forest they were in wasn't Grimm infested. So Ruby saw no danger in getting some shut eye.

She didn't see it, but it was there. Lurking and waiting. Watching and silent. The danger that she failed to sense was closer than she could've known.

Two men loomed across the cliff. They wore long black robes. Their sights set on Ruby, who slumbered by the tree.

"Are they gone?" one asked. He was muscular and tall. His face was sheltered by a hood.

"Give it time, I don't want anyone stopping us," the other male replied. He was a lot more lean.

The large man slammed his fist into a tree. "I'm done waiting," he growled in a low, gruff voice.

"Patience, this Beacon. We don't want to intrude on Timo and Cinder's plan. We also don't want to end up like them. Attacking carelessly would only make it harder to obtain our target."

Both males focused back onto Ruby, making sure she had not moved.

"I don't think those two will be coming back!" the large man hissed.

His partner sighed. "Perseus left his sword here, he could come back."

"But what if-"

"caw!"

The two men stopped arguing. They looked back at the clearing. The smaller man hit the other's arm.

"We're leaving," he ordered.

After that both of them faded back into the shadows of the forest, unseen. Although they were not unnoticed. The larger man failed to see it, but something knew they were there.

"Caw!"

A black crow sat on a branch above Ruby. It's beady cherry red eyes fixed on the area that two men hid in. The crow waited a brief moment. Finally it raised its wings and flew off, heading for Beacon.

XXX XXX XXX

"Weiss," Blake said, "Why does Percy not have any clothes on?"

Blake stood in the doorway to her dorm. She had just returned from her trip to the library with Sun. Blake did not expect to open the door to an almost naked Percy. With all the crazy things that Percy did, it didn't surprise Blake, just confused her. He _was _an oddity to her.

Weiss came running up to her teammate with a blush on her face. She waved her arms wildly, as if trying to block Blake's vision.

"It was an accident!" Weiss cried.

Blake face palmed. She huffed, "That answers nothing."

"I shot some fire dust at him and his clothes got destroyed." Weiss quickly threw a towel at Percy. "I'm waiting for Alex to get his uniform, our dorm was closer than his."

"Alright," Blake said, uninterested.

Blake moved her embarrassed teammate aside and entered her dorm. She walked to the bathroom.

"Oh," Blake said, "better make sure Yang doesn't see him, she'll never stop making jokes."

With that Blake shut the bathroom door.

Weiss knew she was right and hurried to shut the door and lock it. But it was too late.

"Make sure I don't see what?" Yang asked. She poked her head into the dorm.

Yang's eyes widened. Percy sat on Weiss' bed, in nothing but some tattered pants and boxer shorts, which Yang could see due to them being exposed in a few spots. Percy, now, was quick to wrap the towel around his legs and stop the blonde from potentially seeing anything else.

"So," Yang started, "should I come back later?"

Weiss groaned. "It's not like that. We're just waiting for new clothes because his got damaged, that's it."

"You really should put a sock on the door," Yang said.

Weiss hit her friend. "Did you not listen at all?!"

Yang giggled. "It's a lot more fun watching you blush."

Yang pushed her teammate aside and strolled into her dorm. She threw a pair of boxing gloves on her bed. Yang leapt up to her top bunk and sprawled out.

"Man that was an intense sparring session with Ryden," she said.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Again?"

"It's good practice," Yang said. Her eyes drifted back to Percy. She frowned. "Dying your hair?" she asked.

Percy gave a perplexed expression. "Um… what?"

"The red," Yang said gesturing to Percy's hair.

Weiss looked at Percy. She had yet to notice it, but his hair had adopted a reddish tinge. Percy's hair had become darker over the last few weeks, but it had stayed dirty blonde or maybe a light brown. It was also styled differently, coming down a bit above his eyes in a messy way.

"Another blonde bites the dust," Yang joked.

Three quick knocks on the door interrupted the trio. The door swung open. Alex Feuer barged in, holding a bundled up ball of clothes.

"I told you not to ball it up!" Percy scolded.

Alex tossed the ball of cloth at Percy. "A thanks would be nice."

Percy nodded. "Thanks," he grunted.

Alex flashed a smile and rolled his eyes. "I can feel the appreciation."

"It did take you a while," Weiss commented.

Alex threw his hands up. "What do you want me to do? I don't have super speed!" he said.

"It's fine, Alex," Yang said, "Weiss is just being Weiss."

Weiss looked at Yang. "Hey!"

"It's true," Yang said.

"Whatever," Weiss sneered, "I need to get Percy some new clothes."

"Can I come?" Alex asked.

Percy stood up. He looked at his teammate. "I just realized we left Ruby in the forest, Alex why don't you go keep her some company until we get back?"

Alex frowned. Alex looked down at the floor. An idea popped into his mind and he eagerly looked back up. "Okay, but we'll spar once you get back… right?!"

Percy laughed. "Sure thing."

"Yes!" Alex cheered, "I'll go wait with Ruby!" he rushed out.

Percy shook his head and smiled. His naive and eager younger teammate amused him. Percy knew that Alex was younger than most of the students at Beacon. This made it harder for him to talk with people outside of his team. Luckily, he was the same age as Ruby, so the two bonded quite well.

Percy sighed and looked back at Weiss. "I'll be changed in two seconds, okay?"

He did not wait for a response. Percy became a blur of blue lightning and he rapidly changed into his uniform. Percy finished quickly and grinned at Weiss.

"Let's go," he said.

Weiss raised her hand. She remembered the express trip back to Beacon. Weiss was not going to do that again.

"We'll be traveling like normal people," she said.

Percy shrugged. "If that's what you want."

XXX XXX XXX

The short man sauntered. Each step was precise and calculated. He moved among a sea of white. His white dress shoes sent an echo with each step. The echo traveled out through the almost all white room. It was the only sound to be heard.

The echo was soon challenged by the sound of a glass door opening. The room became flooded with two new pairs of feet. Their footsteps echoed and clashed with the man's. Both parties quickly became aware of the other. Each moved to the other. Footsteps grew louder and turned to the sound of jogging.

The man hurried amongst the sea of white to find the source of those footsteps. He rounded a corner and laid his eyes upon it.

He threw his hands into the air and exclaimed, "Darling! How amazing to see you again!"

Weiss laughed. "Great to see again, Eddy."

Percy looked around. The workspace was an ocean of white to him. Racks on racks of luxury white suits, dresses, skirts, tops, shirts, you name it. He instantly understood why this was Weiss' family designer.

Eddy walked up to Weiss and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. The two parted and he looked at Percy. Eddy's smile faded. He studied the boy with a bored face.

"Your standards have… dropped," Eddy commented.

Weiss shook her head and smiled. "He's a friend, Eddy."

Eddy narrowed his vision as he looked up at Percy's eyes. He slowly stuck out his hand. Percy took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he cautiously said. Eddy turned to Weiss and his smile returned. "What services do you need, my dear?"

"There was… an accident," Weiss said, "I need a new combat outfit."

"Of course, dear, I can design you one. It won't take anytime," Eddy said.

Weiss shook her head. "It's not for me."

"For your sister, how is Winter?" Eddy asked.

"No, no," Weiss said, "it's for him." She aimed her hands at Percy.

Eddy froze for a second. He looked Percy up and down again. Eddy's study must've been not to his liking because he shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Him?" he asked. Eddy looked disgusted. "Why not just take him to a flea market? Surely he can find some clothes there."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I… may be the reason his original outfit got destroyed."

Eddy adjusted his white suit's coat and cleared his throat. "I see. I'll help."

Weiss smiled. "Thanks, Eddy."

Eddy sighed and smiled back at her. His demeanor turned serious as he looked at Percy. Eddy pointed a finger to the boy and then to a spot in the back. It was a carpeted circle, differing from the room's white tile. A padded podium was in the center and a few mirrors surrounded it. Drawers encircled the workspace.

"We must start, I can have a new outfit for you in a few hours," Eddy barked.

He grabbed Percy and hurried him into the spot. Eddy stood him on the podium. He grabbed a curtain that hung from the ceiling. With a quick tug, Eddy enclosed the workspace with the curtain.

Weiss walked over to a couch. It was white, no surprise. She sat down on it. The sounds of drawers being opened and shut, along with Eddy complaining about Percy's muscular shape, all came from behind the curtain.

After a little over an hour, the curtain was retracted. Weiss couldn't help but giggle a bit when she saw Percy's new outfit.

Percy stood in front of her, wearing an altered version of what she normally saw Atlas specialists wear. He had a grey undershirt that was barely visible at his collar. A white vest covered it and the vest had two red stripes running up the sides. White pants with silver accents. His feet covered by standard Atlesian boots.

"Doesn't he look magnificent?" Eddy asked.

Weiss held back her laughter. Her smirk grew bigger by the second. "Yep, he's very… dashing."

"I thought so! I took the specialist design and tweaked it for your friend. But there's much more than fashion going on here. I made all of it fireproof and put kevlar weave into the vest," Eddy rambled.

"It looks great, but how much will I owe you?" Weiss asked, nervous about the cost.

Eddy waved his hand. "Darling, I do this for free. I saw a picture of his last outfit and it was hideous!"

"I can't thank you enough," Weiss said. She got up and grabbed Percy's hand. "We should be going."

"It's been a pleasure, darling!" Eddy called as the pair rushed out.

Weiss waved back to Eddy. She turned to place her hand on the door, but Percy flung it open.

The two walked out onto the street of Vale. Percy looked mad and Weiss finally let her laughter out.

"You look nice," she struggled to say through her laughter.

Percy shook his head. "I think… I'd rather go into combat naked."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, do you have any money to buy new clothes?" Weiss asked.

"But why did we go here?" Percy asked, "With your family's fortune, why not go somewhere else to get normal clothes?"

Weiss fell silent. Her laughing stopped and she looked away. The cold shoulder she gave Percy worried him. He could tell she was upset about something. Percy did not want to pry.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey."

"What?" she snapped.

Percy ignored the bitterness in her voice.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?"

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby shot awake. She frantically looked around. Something was coming, she could hear them. It was the Emerald Forest so the Grimm could be coming, they did not frequent the area she was in, but it wasn't unheard of.

The young girl grabbed her scythe and transformed it into its sniper mode. She got low and aimed at the cause of the noise. Some bushes rustled on the other side of the clearing. Ruby adjusted her scope, she did not want to miss.

"Ruby!" a familiar voice called.

Alex emerged through the brush. His goofy smile was unmistakable. Alex waved to Ruby. The boy walked to her.

"Geez you scared me," Ruby said.

Alex cocked his head. "Oh I'm sorry, I was just coming to see if you wanted to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure," Ruby looked at the sky. "The sun's setting soon anyway."

The two walked away together. Alex started telling her about getting Percy some clothes. Ruby laughed at the thought of Percy just having to sit in her team's dorm while Alex tried to get him clothes.

Neither of them realized it, Ruby almost did. The two had eyes on them. Eyes that followed them from a distance. Two sets of eyes.

The men from before had returned. No crow was hovering over Ruby this time, they were ready.

XXX XXX XXX


	9. V2 Ch2 The Truth?

Weiss and Percy walked out of the restaurant. Both were smiling. It wasn't anything special, just a local pizza place. Percy was able to pay for both of them, much to Weiss' embarrassment. She was concerned she was coming off as cheap. It was lucky that Percy was kind enough to pay without even questioning. The real reason being that he knew she was struggling for funds, but he did not know why yet.

The two walked down the street and back to Beacon. The night stars lit up the sky and the numerous street lights illuminated the sidewalks.

Percy looked up at the shattered moon and the stars. He sighed and pointed up.

"In Hope Reich, we have such a clear sky. It's beautiful." he said.

Weiss nodded. "I bet. It must be a nice place."

Percy sighed once more. "Yeah… it is."

Weiss watched him. Percy had his eyes fixed on the sky. Those sky blue eyes scanned the stars above.

"Do you miss it?" Weiss asked.

Percy nodded. "But there's a reason I can't go back."

"I get that," Weiss said, not realizing her slip.

Percy looked back down. He cocked his head at Weiss. "Do you miss your home?"

"Yes," Weiss admitted.

"I've always wondered. Why did you come to Beacon? Atlas is much closer-"

"I… don't want to talk about it," Weiss said.

Percy understood. He lightly nudged her. "Come on, we should be getting back."

Weiss pulled out her scroll and checked the time. Her eyes widened. "Nine o'clock?!" she shrieked, "we're going to get in so much trouble, the curfew is nine thirty!"

"No trouble," Percy said.

The next thing Weiss felt was Percy picking her up. His body became covered in blue lightning. Before she had a chance to tell him to put her down, Percy had shot off.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby walked out of the cafeteria. She shook her head at Alex. The two walked back to their dorm rooms.

"I thought you meant go and get real food!" Ruby cried.

Alex shrugged. "I don't have lien."

"I feel betrayed," Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms up in a dramatic fashion.

Alex laughed at his friend. Ruby started to complain about how if she did know, then she would've probably stayed and waited for Percy, who in her mind was already out training.

The two reached their dorm building and opened the door. They disappeared from the gaze of the two men and into the building.

The men stood in the main courtyard. They had been observing the pair. Clearly Alex was no threat to their plans, nor were any of their teammates.

The hooded figures moved across the cover of night. They passed the Huntsmen statue. The footsteps echoed throughout the main courtyard. No one was in sight, which was crucial. They did not want to intrude upon Cinder's plans. However, the men needed to obtain vital information and capture an important asset.

"You guys sure don't look like students," Qrow called out.

The two men spun around. They spotted him immediately. He sat on the statue, something they thought was impossible, they should've spotted him.

"Oh dear, it would seem you were correct, Qrow."

A man walked out from behind a stone pillar. He was short and stout. A well groomed mustache on his upper lip. A blunderbuss in his hands, the barrel having the head of a battleaxe on it.

"Professor Port and Branwen," the smaller male said.

The larger man took his hood off. "I don't care what their names are, I just want to crush them." his voice gruff.

His face was scarred and his yellow eyes stared at Port. His charcoal black hair, which was almost completely shaved off, did not hide the scars on the top of his head. He was huge as well. Easily standing at seven feet in height and muscles could be seen, even under his robes.

"I see a fellow strong man, take a look at these!" Port exclaimed. He flexed his biceps and chuckled victorcisly. "Bet you're rethinking this plan of attack!"

"The fat one is mine," the man growled to his partner.

The smaller man removed his hood. Pitch black hair fell down to his shoulders. The light from the moon and stars almost being absorbed by his hair. His shimmering green eyes locked with Qrow's red irises.

"I apologize for my brother, Zorn. He can get quite _rageful _sometimes," the man said.

The man stepped forwards. Qrow drew his buster sword and extended it. He knew this guy was trouble, maybe even someone Qrow could not defeat.

"Do you really _expect_ to beat me?" the man asked. "Of course not, you're too busy worrying if you'll leave this encounter with your life."

"Gier!" Zorn boomed. He grabbed his brother. "Enough of this, we need to hurry."

"You just want to fight them," Gier said. He looked back to Qrow. Gier waved his hand and lien appeared in it. "How much for you to leave?"

"Sorry, pal," Qrow readied his blade, "I'm not going to be bought off!"

Gier shook his head. The lien disappeared in a cloud of green mist. "We'll have to fight then."

That was all Zorn needed to hear. The big brute barreled at Port. He slammed into the professor and threw him across the courtyard.

Port was able to recover and land on his feet. He was about thirty yards from Zorn. Port looked at his chest. His brown aura was shimmering around the area he was struck.

"That would have broken a few ribs, luckily my semblance is the strongest around!" Port boasted.

Zorn smirked. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you."

"Zorn!" Gier barked, "I'm not looking for a heavy knuckle fight. We've got to handle them swiftly and quietly."

Zorn shrugged. "I suppose you're right."

Zorn leapt back next to his brother. He threw his hood up. Zorn turned to Gier. He stared down at his brother and into his eyes.

"I get the next," Zorn said.

Qrow looked at Port. The two nodded and moved in. Weapons aimed at the two men. A synchronized attack could take out one of these monsters.

Gier stepped forward. He held his hands. A green aura appeared in them. He looked between them both.

"Qrow Branwen, Peter Port, I know you both," he explained. Gier pushed his hair back and grinned.

"Enough of this!" Qrow shouted.

Gier's grin grew. He turned to Qrow. "That semblance of your's really does make life hard, huh?"

Qrow's red eyes widened. The green in Gier's flickered. He knew this would be a little too easy.

"I knew lien wouldn't work," Gier said. He raised his hand, it was full of lien. In one swift flick, the currency vanished. Gier clapped his hands together and drew out a string necklace. A four leaf clover hung on the string. "Perhaps I can be lucky with this one?"

Qrow was stunned. He didn't know why, but he believed Gier. Qrow had gotten good at telling if someone was lying and Gier was telling the honest truth.

"Qrow!" Port called, "Don't be swayed by this trickster!"

Gier turned around, letting Qrow see the necklace fade. Gier walked over to Port. Port wasn't going to let him summon some temptation. He charged the Gier.

Zorn was quick to grab Port and hold him still. Zorn forced him down in front of Gier.

"You're a strong guy, why can't you get Zorn off you?" Gier asked. He smirked. "I know you can."

Gier clapped his hands together and a vile of some liquid appeared. Gier held it up and gave it a little shake. He waved one hand and green mist filled the air. In the mist was Port, but he was much taller and muscular.

"Perhaps if I offer you a hand?" Gier asked.

Gier held out the vile in one hand and showed it to Port. Gier summoned the necklace to his other hand and showed it back to Qrow.

"You're right… I do need some help," Port said, eyes locked on the vile.

Zorn let him go. Port got up and slowly walked to the vile.

Qrow staggered toward the necklace. It was everything he wanted. Finally he could live a normal life. It was all he wanted.

"Yang that pun was terrible!" a voice shouted.

Qrow looked up from the necklace. He saw his nieces dorm room window. Silhouettes could be seen. It was Ruby and Yang.

Qrow kept walking, he reached the necklace and sighed. "I'm going to regret this later."

With a single slash from his sword, Qrow cut the necklace and the vile. Each exploding into green aura and being absorbed back into Gier.

Gier shook his head. "Yes, you will."

A steel baton slid out Gier's sleeve. He slammed it into Qrow's gut. Gier followed his attack with a powerful roundhouse. It slammed Qrow into the ground.

Port returned to his senses right away. He knew that they were going to need help. What better way to get it than a gunshot?

Port raised his blunderbuss and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Gier shouted.

Much to both men's surprise, Zorn had his hand over Port's barrel. Zorn had muffled the gunshot. He took his hand off and threw the bullet aside. Zorn's black aura shimmered around his palm.

With one strike, Zorn sent Port flying. Port hit the statue, he heard something crack, and he fell into the fountain below.

Qrow was just starting to get back up. He glared at Gier. Gier tried bringing the baton down on him, but Qrow caught his wrist. Qrow slashed Gier across the chest and kicked him away.

It wasn't over as Zorn slammed into Qrow. Zorn picked Qrow up like he was weightless and threw him into the ground. Zorn placed one foot one Qrow and activated his semblance.

Qrow watched the black aura shatter off Zorn. He was bewildered by this. Why would Zorn break his own aura? That would make him completely defenseless. The black aura that was in the aura, collected into Zorn's arms.

Qrow's eyes widened as he saw Zorn's muscles double in size. Zorn pulled two fists back and slammed them into Qrow. In just two hits, Qrow's garnet aura was broken and he was knocked out.

Zorn stood up. "That's it? It's like they didn't even try."

"Brother, you know how devastating your blows can be, especially with your semblance active. Now hurry and kill them," Gier ordered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a new voice said.

Gier and Zorn turned around. A blur shot passed them and struck them both. The two brothers only slid a couple of feet, but still. For someone to be able to dash past both of them and land two clean strikes, it was unheard of.

Both brothers looked at this new challenger. This speed demon. They were both shocked by who it was.

"Ah… Professor Oobleck, how impressive," Gier said.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses. "Doctor."

"What?" Gier asked.

Gier did not even blink and Oobleck had sped behind him. Gier's eyes widened. Surely this was some sort of illusion or trick. No man was that fast, Gier had not even seen speed semblances that could move that quickly. Lightning Guardians failed to move at such speeds and so did Huntsmen.

"I did not get my doctorate's degree to be called Professor!" Oobleck explained.

Oobleck struck Gier with his club. Oobleck ignited the tip of his weapon and shot four fireballs at Gier. The fireballs exploded, lighting up the courtyard and causing a good amount of students and staff to wake up.

"Idiot, we were avoiding that!" Zorn shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry, you were being quiet?" Oobleck asked. He cupped his hand over his mouth. "Help, help! There are currently two strange men in Beacon's courtyard and I do not know their intent!"

"You damn fool! I'll crush you myself!" Zorn shouted.

"Stop!" Gier shouted. He was back on his feet and, apart from the singe marks on his robe, was okay.

"Ah I thought that attack wouldn't do much damage, but it did create quite the ruckus," Oobleck explained.

"Zorn, we're leaving!" Gier sprinted away.

Zorn shook his head. "You're dead… next time." Zorn rushed off to catch up with his brother.

Oobleck sighed and collapsed his club back into its thermace form. He took a swig of the coffee inside. He remembered about his colleagues and dashed off to them.

Port was climbing out of the fountain. "So glad you got my message, we weren't claiming a glorious victory, not against those two."

Qrow had also recovered. He dazily got onto his feet. Qrow stuck out his hands to stop himself from falling over. He shook his head.

"That… was quite the punch," he said.

Qrow looked around. He saw many lights turning on inside Beacon's dorms. The courtyard would soon be flooded with students and teachers. It was time for him to go. Qrow said his goodbyes and slipped back into the shadows of night.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss yawned and out stretched her arms. She sat up from her comfy pillow. Her hair slightly ruffled. She rubbed her eye and looked around. Her teammates' beds were empty. Weiss reluctantly threw her blanket off. She swung her legs off her bed and stood up.

_Click_

The bathroom door opened. Weiss looked up to see who it was. A red streak rushed her. It shot up onto the bed above Weiss'. Rose petals were thrown everywhere.

"Ruby, must you be so hyper this early in the morning?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sat on the side of her bed. She giddly swung her legs. Her usual smile, beamed even brighter today.

Weiss trudged over to her dressed and grabbed her uniform. She looked up at Ruby and sighed.

"Why are you so excited?" Weiss questioned.

"Tomorrow will be our first match!" Ruby squealed, "the Vytal Festival is going to be so much fun!"

"That's bull-"

"Watch your mouth, young man."

Two voices screamed outside team RWBY's dorm window.

Curious, Ruby leapt off her bunk and walked over to the window. She opened it and gasped.

Down in the courtyard was Glynda. She was surrounded by Ryden, Alex, Marty, and Yang. All four of them looked mad. Ryden had his fists clenched, holding back some blue fire, and Yang was starting to get a red tint to her eyes.

"What do you mean they can't compete?" Yang demanded.

Glynda sighed. "As unfortunate as it is, team PARM has been disqualified from the festival."

"We haven't done anything!" Alex protested.

"General Ironwood has decreed that PARM shall not compete, the choice is out of my hands," Glynda explained. She furrowed her brow. "Why are you just now arguing this? Did Percy not tell you?"

"He knew?" Marty asked.

"I told him last week," Glynda said.

"Bastard," Ryden said.

Yang stepped forward. "This isn't right. They have a right to compete in this!"

"I will say this once more," Glynda growled, "team PARM will not, under no circumstances, set a single foot in that arena. End of discussion."

With that, Glynda turned her back to the students and she walked off. Yang stomped her foot down and stormed off. The three members of PARM shook their heads and discussed among themselves.

Ruby and Weiss quickly went back to what they were doing as they heard Yang enter the building. It wasn't long before she slammed the door open.

"I can't believe this school, first they had a 'minor dust accident' last night and now Ryden can't compete!" Yang shouted.

"I'm sure Ironwood has a good reason to not let them," Ruby said.

"Yeah," Weiss called from the bathroom, "he probably knows about Timo and wants to avoid any danger."

Yang shook her head. She was disgusted with the decision. How could Beacon deny a team from participating in a tradition that was almost eighty years old?

"Whatever," Yang muttered. She hopped onto her bed and pulled her scroll out.

Ruby sighed. It was awful that students like Percy or Ryden would not get to show off how great they were.

Two quick knocks at the door distracted her.

"I'm not getting it," Yang stated.

Ruby shook her head and walked up to the door. She opened it. Another surprise greeted her on the other side.

"Hey, Ruby," Percy grunted.

Ruby felt her heart drop. "Oh h-hi."

"Is Weiss here?" Percy peaked over her, scanning the room for the heiress.

Ruby did not respond. She was stunned. Why was he asking for Weiss? What could she have that Ruby did not?

"Well she's in the bathroom right now, so it's not a good time to see her, but I'm-"

"Oh hey, Percy," Weiss said with a wave. She was exiting the bathroom, dressed in her regular uniform. Her hair straightened and perfectly done.

Percy almost pushed Ruby aside. He barged into the dorm. Yang shot him a glare, remembering that he knew for the last week about his team's disqualification. Percy walked right up to Weiss.

"I need you to come with me," Percy bluntly said.

Weiss tilted her head. "Why me?"

"Don't worry about it," Percy said. He went to pick her up, but Weiss stopped him.

Weiss nervously laughed and gently pushed Percy back. "How about we walk? Like normal people?"

Percy shrugged. "So long as you come."

Percy grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled the teenage girl away. He shut the door on their way out.

"What. Just. Happened?!" Ruby screamed.

Yang sat up and threw her scroll. She shrugged casually. "Don't know, sounds like Percy needed Weiss for something."

Ruby shook her head. She did not like that her best friend in the whole world was spending so much time with her crush. Ruby knew Weiss would never try to go after Percy or vice versa. The two hated each other. She was concerned because they should be sparring together right now.

"Ugh," Ruby said, "I hate boys!"

She leapt onto her bed. Ruby threw her face into her pillow.

Yang rolled her eyes. She looked at her sister. "Why do you like Percy?"

Ruby looked up from her pillow. She tilted her head.

"Well… I just don't see you two together. He's either brooding over his past or finding new ways to be annoying. Plus you get along so well with Alex, he's nice, right?" Yang said.

"Ew, no," Ruby said, "we're just friends."

"So why Percy?"

"I don't know!" Ruby cried. She looked at her sister. "Why do you like Ryden? Huh?"

Yang's lips formed a dopey smile. She shook her head and smiled.

"He comes off like such a jerk. Ryden's cocky and arrogant. I used to think he was an idiot. It was after Ozpin told us about Timo and everything. I saw why he acted that way. In some ways, it was like looking into a mirror." Yang quietly laughed. "I started out as a friend. We got close fast. Alex told me how I was the only other person that Ryden opened up to. I wanted to help him. In return, he pushed me to get stronger and I started depending on him. I just feel like… when he's around, I can do anything."

Ruby was silent. She did not expect an answer like that. Percy used to give her a similar feeling. He was determined and capable. Someone who always had an answer or plan to whatever new scary thing came after them. Lately, he was cold and distant. Likely due to everything he has been through, but it was still odd. It really started to happen after he went missing.

Ruby furrowed her brow. She never did find out what happened to Percy. He claimed that he did not remember, but he was gone for days. It made no sense to her.

The questions kept rising in Ruby's mind. She couldn't stand it anymore. Ruby leapt off her bunk and left her dorm. Ruby needed to go see someone.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty Goodwitch sat at his desk. He stared down at a paper. Various mathematical equations were on it. Marty brought a pencil to the paper. He solved the first several with ease. It wasn't until the fifth that he was stopped.

_Crack_

The graphite tip of his pencil broke. This caused a sigh from the teen. He looked around his desk. Marty's emerald eyes scanned for something else to write with. They found nothing.

Marty found his eyes drifting over to Percy's desk. A pencil sat on it. The pair of emerald eyes checked to make sure no one was around.

Marty stuck out his hand and pulled the pencil of the desk. It flew like a bullet and landed in his palm.

Marty twirled the pencil in his fingers. He grinned and returned to his homework.

Two quick knocks came from the room's door.

Marty rolled his eyes and planted the pencil next to his paper. He looked back at the door and waved his hand. The door knob glowing and rotating. With a quick flick of a finger, the door swung open.

Ruby stepped in. She held her twitching hands behind her back. Her anxious feet took her into the dorm.

"Mind if we talk?" she meekly asked.

Marty shrugged. "Sure."

He waved his hands. The chair that he was sat in, illuminated in a purple energy. He stood up and the chair slid out from underneath him. Marty walked over to Ruby and crossed his arms.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Remember when Percy went missing?" Ruby asked.

Marty scoffed. "How could I forget? Mom almost asked Ironwood to lockdown the city."

"She was that concerned?"

"Oh yeah."

Ruby shook her head. She realized they were getting off topic.

"I'm worried about what happened to him," Ruby said.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he's been acting differently ever since. He has no memory of what happened."

"Ok?" Marty asked.

Ruby shook her head. "I'm just worried something did happen to him or someone did something to him."

Marty was about to tell Ruby she was being paranoid, but he stopped himself. It was rather odd. Glynda wasn't looking into it because she was just happy to have her son back. No one was looking into it, everyone was busy with other things.

"A student from Beacon, not to mention a prince, goes missing. Comes back and has no memory of what happened, but everyone is too busy to investigate it," Marty thought aloud, "it would be the perfect cover up if someone did want to do something."

"Right?" Ruby asked.

Marty nodded. He looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow. "Why bring this up?"

"I think someone should look into it."

Marty huffed. "Alright, let's go."

Ruby smiled and thanked him. She walked out of the dorm.

Marty followed her, he waved his hand at the chair. Marty left in such a hurry, that he failed to see the chair had not moved.

XXX XXX XXX

Marty and Ruby strolled through the main room of Beacon Tower. It was crowded. Many students wished to call family and friends, especially before the Vytal Festival.

Ruby nudged Marty. "Where are we going?"

"The elevator," he said, avoiding looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because I need to get into Ozpin's office."

Ruby's silver eyes widened. "What?" she almost shouted.

"Shh!" Marty snapped. He shook his head. "I've known Ozpin ever since I was a boy. He knows a lot more than he lets on. Usually I don't care, but there's been multiple attacks on the school."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Ozpin?" Ruby asked.

"I want to examine his computer. You need to examine the security system."

"Why?"

"Timo and Torchwick are clearly working together and have some way of accessing the school's security. I just don't know how," Marty explained, "it's the only way that multiple people have been able to just walk onto Beacon's campus without triggering some sort of alarm."

Ruby nodded. It was another oddity that she never thought of.

The two reached the main elevator. Marty's student ID was able to open it, he was the son of a professor so he had been given access in case he needed to see Ozpin. However, it would not allow him to go to the security room.

Ruby and Marty stepped inside the elevator. The door's slowly shut. Once they closed, the two looked at each other.

"Okay, I'm going to the office and you'll be in the security system. Just look for anything out of place," Marty said.

Marty turned to the holographic screen. Listed were the various floors of Beacon Tower. He pressed the floor of the security room. A red exclamation mark popped up. A slot opened on the wall and a number pad emerged.

Marty rolled his eyes. He held up his hands. A purple glow developed. The hatch at the top was gently opened.

Marty climbed up onto the top of the elevator and helped Ruby up. He pointed to the floor of the security system. The blonde opened the doors for Ruby. She nodded and raced up into the room.

Marty leapt back down into the elevator. He pressed the button for Ozpin's office and the elevator jerked to a start. It rose up to the top floor of the tower.

In a few seconds Marty had reached the top. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The office was revealed, it was empty. Perfect for Marty to access the computer.

Marty walked in. He looked around, making sure no one was in. Marty reached the desk and took a seat. He pulled up to the computer of Ozpin. Marty nudged the mouse. A lock screen popped up asking for a password.

Marty reached into his pocket and drew a flashdrive. He plugged it into the computer and the screen flashed three times. On the third flash, it unlocked.

"That worked better than I expected," Marty said.

Marty was in. He wasted no time and opened all the files he could. Documents, reports, emails, whatever would have any information. It was worth it.

Marty uncovered a conversation within seconds of looking. It was between Qrow and Ozpin. They had talked about Leo. Qrow had told Ozpin where Leo was located. Ozpin replied to Qrow that he would "use pawns to capture a rook". Ozpin knew about Leo and Verstand, yet still sent Percy, Alex, Weiss, and Ruby. He hid the truth, saying it was a mission about protecting some supply wagon.

Marty shook his head and glared at the information. He closed the conversation and kept looking. He dug deep and found something that was even worse.

A program was secretly running on the computer. It held no name and was overlooked by the computer's security sweep. Marty almost missed it himself.

He opened the program. An image of a queen chess piece appeared. It was odd. Marty was going to investigate it more, but the elevator dinged. Marty quickly shut down everything he had been doing.

The doors to the elevator opened up and Ozpin walked in. He was busy looking at his scroll.

Marty was able to slip under the desk and dash behind Ozpin's line of sight. Marty waited for Ozpin to say something, but he kept walking. Marty hurried for the elevator. He got to it and went to get in.

"You know," Ozpin said. Marty froze. Ozpin was looking at him. He took a sip out of his mug. "I hope you followed the school rules for computer use."

Marty turned around and faked a smile. "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Oh come now," Ozpin said. He sat down and looked at Marty. "I trust whatever it was you were doing was useful?"

Marty nodded.

"Good," Ozpin said, "what were you doing?"

Marty's mind raced. He needed an excuse. Marty thought about it. He was so in thought that he failed to notice the elevator arrive again and someone else entered. It did not matter now, because he found an excuse.

"My mother wanted me to make sure all the administrators' computers and make sure they were working okay," Marty lied.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. He looked past Marty. "Is that true, Glynda?"

Marty's emerald eyes grew. He slowly turned around. His heart sank when he saw his mother, arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Glynda's face demanded an explanation for Marty's actions. Marty's expression begged her. Glynda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did," Glynda answered.

Ozpin nodded. He returned to his work.

Glynda glared at her son. She shook her head and mouthed to him to leave. Marty silently thanked her and rushed into the elevator. He pressed a button and started moving down to the first floor.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby landed in the room. Her boots thudding against the steel floor. The noise echoed throughout the security system room. She looked around. The room was dark, getting light only from screens that lined the metal walls. The screens displayed the different areas of Beacon and the alarms that surrounded the school.

Ruby cautiously moved in closer. She inspected each screen. Looking at the alarms the formed a sort of fence around the school. As Ruby investigated, she noticed that there was a desk.

A computer sat on it, connected to each screen. The desk was clearly where someone could adjust the alarms. Ruby could tell this as she approached it. She could also tell that someone had been there. The monitor was active and had various applications pulled up. There was also a cup of coffee, with steam rising.

Ruby's silver eyes widened. Someone was still there!

Ruby spun around. She was met with a kick to the face. Ruby was knocked to the ground. She laid there, dazed and on the verge of passing out.

Someone loomed over her. She couldn't make out who it was, everything was a blur. Another person entered the room.

"What happened?" a familiar voice asked.

"I caught her in here," the figure above Ruby replied. Their voices almost matched. It was like he was having a conversation with himself.

"We need to get her out of here."

"I know that."

"Wait, she's still conscious!"

Ruby felt a hand slam into the back of her head. Then she blacked out.

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss raised an eyebrow to Percy. The two sat in the massive library of Beacon. Percy placed another book down on the table they were at. He drew a new book from a towering stack he had assembled.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing, why?" Percy answered.

"So why am I here?"

Percy paused his reading. He looked at Weiss and shrugged.

"Company."

Weiss was surprised at his answer. She figured Percy would want Ruby or Alex for someone to talk to. They never really were friends, but Percy had grown comfortable with her after going clothes shopping, then eating.

Weiss peered over Percy's shoulder. "What are you reading?"

"I'm researching Lightning Guardians."

"Why?"

"I want to know the weaknesses they have."

Weiss grinned. "Is this for Timo?"

Percy flipped a page in his book. He nodded with a grunt. It was important that he researched the limits of both him and his brother.

Percy looked up from his book. "I'm just trying to see if I over… looked something," Percy's voice trailed off.

Weiss watched as the boy's sky blue eyes had their attention stolen from his reading. Those eyes locked on something across the library. Weiss followed Percy's intense gaze. She found the subject of his glare.

A man stood at the librarian's desk. He was dressed formally. A caramel brown coat covered a nice obsidian black vest with matching dress pants. A white dress shirt was worn under all of that. The man reached up and adjusted his violet tie. He was chatting with a librarian. The librarian bowed and went off to go grab something for the man. As she left, he scanned the room. His scan stopped once he saw Percy and Weiss. A soft smile appeared on his face.

The man sauntered over to them, carrying a briefcase along with him. His dress shoes' thud echoed throughout the mainly empty library.

"Hello, Perseus," the man said with a wave, "you've gotten taller."

Percy slammed his book shut. He placed it down and stood up. Percy avoided the man's gaze like it was a disease. He clenched both his fists.

The man was now on the other side of the table. Weiss was able to get a better look at him. He was well built, broad shoulders, but lean muscle. Tall as well. He had Percy beat by about five inches.

"Do you not want to speak with your father?" the man asked.

Weiss' jaw almost hit the floor. She looked at the man. He looked like Percy did when Percy came to Beacon. Golden hair that was combed in a rather dapper way. A well groomed beard. His eyes were almost snow white.

"What do you want, Edward?" Percy asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "You could just call me dad."

"That'd be admitting I was related to you," Percy snapped back.

"Ignoring your rudeness, I would like to know why you left my kingdom in such a sorry state?" Edward asked.

Percy looked up and glared at his father. "I left so I could train to become stronger. So that one day I could face Timo in-"

"No you did not," Edward cut in. "You left because you realized the power difference. You ran and hid in Vale, playing school boy. It's like when a child covers themselves with a blanket to avoid the monster in their room."

"What did you say?"

"Pretending the problem no longer exists," Edward finished.

"Why did you leave? You were a king. Royalty. Yet you let your own wife die and your kingdom fall apart," Percy sneered.

"There are more important matters than for me to play fake king. I live in the real world, Perseus, I don't ignore issues," Edward calmly replied, "however, I clearly should not have left two boys to do a man's job."

"You don't know anything!" Percy shouted.

Much to Weiss' surprise, a flash of lightning shot up Percy. Edward saw it too. Edward also saw that, for a brief moment, it was crimson.

"It appears that I don't," Edward said. He turned to Weiss. "Although we have not been introduced, it was a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend."

Percy and Weiss both had a slight pink shade appear across their faces. Percy calmed down and stammered in defense that they were not dating. Edward chuckled and wished his son farewell.

As Edward was walking away, Weiss elbowed Percy.

"You know what was strange? I could have sworn that his eyes were white when we first saw him," she said.

Percy thought about it for a second. He did not even realize that his father was using his Gewitter. He wondered why his father would use a technique if they were just talking. Percy shook those thoughts away and sat back down.

"So that was him? The missing king?" Weiss asked.

Percy nodded. "Yep, in all his bastardness."

"Do you not have good relations with your father?" Weiss nervously asked.

Percy shook his head. "We're not on good terms."

"I understand," Weiss said.

Percy scoffed. "How could you possibly?"

Weiss fell silent. She huffed and tapped Percy's shoulder. He turned to her. She stared at the ground.

"C-can I tell you something?" she stammered.

Percy looked at her, puzzled. He slowly nodded.

"My father didn't want me to come to Beacon. He didn't even want me to become a huntress. But I needed to," Weiss explained. She looked up at Percy. "Growing up, my father only cared about one thing, the success of his business. He's done some awful things to make sure that happens. That's why I need to become huntress. To redeem our family name."

Percy placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm sorry, that must've been hard."

"It was, I'm sure that _you _can understand how a broken home affects a child," Weiss said.

"I can."

Weiss looked away. "We should return to our dorms, I have a paper due for professor Peach."

XXX XXX XXX

Weiss and Percy walked through Beacon's main courtyard. They passed the fountain in the center and stopped. The night moon reflected off the still water of the resting fountain.

Each had to go different ways because their dorms were in different buildings. They said their goodbyes and each turned to walk away.

Something kept nagging Percy. So he turned around and grabbed Weiss' hand.

"Weiss?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Family can be a pain, but don't let that bring you down. If there's one thing I've learned, it's family is more than the people you're related to. It's your friends and mentors. People who _do _care about you," Percy said with a gentle smile.

Weiss smiled back. The two stood still, smiling at each other. Weiss looked into Percy's eyes and for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel alone. Someone who could understand her life and hardships, was right in front of her.

What happened next was a bit of a blur for Weiss. She felt herself move closer and Percy pulled her closer. The two kissed. Their lips connected for what felt like a lifetime to Weiss. When they finally parted, she was greeted by Percy's dopey smile.

"You're such a pain," she whispered.

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby slowly opened her eyes. She groaned. Her head was throbbing. It felt like she'd had a brick dropped on it. All the memories came flooding back to her and Ruby leapt up.

She leapt from her bed, disrupting the bed sheets and sailing right over the side of her bunk. Ruby crashed down onto the floor below.

"Ow," she said.

Yang walked over to her sister and laughed. Yang offered Ruby her hand. The older sister helped her sibling back onto her feet.

"What's the panic?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "There were these men. I… don't really remember much."

"Hmm, I see," Yang said, "Marty found you napping in Beacon's courtyard."

"Where?"

Yang walked over to the window and pointed out. "Under that tree right there."

Her eyes saw something as Ruby walked over the window to look. Yang peered down to the fountain and she saw two figures.

"Is that Weiss and Percy?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked down and nodded. "They must be down whatever Percy was doing."

Ruby watched the two. She watched as they started to walk away. Ruby watched as Percy spun around to stop Weiss. She watched Percy tell Weiss something. Finally, Ruby saw Weiss and Percy share a passionate kiss.

XXX XXX XXX


	10. V2 Ch3 The Calm

The metal doors slid open. The roars of the crowd invaded the locker room. Team RWBY walked in. Weapons still out, but at their sides. They had just finished their first round in the Vytal Festival. It was a success for the team. The four girls went to their lockers and started to put their combat gear away.

"That was almost too easy," Yang said.

"We did really well," Blake added.

Weiss nodded. "We did fight well."

Ruby remained silent. She was not focused on the conversation. Ruby was focused on her scythe. She switched the large red weapon into its storage mode. She placed it on her waist.

Yang noticed her sister's silence. She watched Ruby grab extra ammunition from her locker. It wasn't out of place for Ruby to carry her weapon around. Yang knew how much Ruby loved her scythe. Still Yang could sense that something was bothering Ruby.

"How do you think we did, Ruby?" Yang asked.

Ruby snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Yang. It took her a few seconds to respond.

"I think we did amazing!" she cheered.

Her enthusiasm was fake and forced. Yang smiled at her sister and returned to putting her gauntlets away. Yang either did not notice Ruby's false excitement or she did not want to question her sister. Either way, Ruby was relieved.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "why do you have your scythe?"

"Oh I'm just keeping it on me," Ruby replied.

"Why?" Weiss asked, "we're supposed to be-"

The sound of the locker room door opening cut Weiss off. The four teens turned to the door. Percy walked into the room and waved.

"You guys fought well," he said.

Percy walked up to Weiss. She smiled at him and the two exchanged a quick kiss.

"Thanks, sorry your team cannot compete." Weiss frowned.

"It's fine," Percy said, his tone relaxed and joyous.

Blake eyed Percy up. It surprised her that Percy was okay with not competing. She saw Ruby silently slip out of the locker room. The cat faunus rolled her amber eyes.

"Speaking of your team," Blake started, "shouldn't you be with them?"

Percy shrugged. "Things are kinda tense between us."

Yang gripped her locker door. She slammed it shut and stormed out. Yang muttered as she left.

"I wonder why?" she mumbled.

Blake followed Yang out. Percy and Weiss were left alone in the locker room. Percy's face became puzzled by his friends' sudden outbursts.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Yang's still mad about you not telling your team," Weiss explained. She finished putting her gear away and continued, "I guess the others are mad as well."

"Ah, I see."

Weiss gave a puzzled look at Percy. "You don't sound that upset."

"I'm not, but I am upset that I lost my scroll."

"You're fine with not competing?"

"The Vytal Festival just wasn't something I wanted to do."

"Odd, I thought you would've loved to compete."

"Not really." Percy shrugged. "Anyhow, you want to go celebrate your team's victory?"

"Sure," Weiss said with a smile.

Percy offered his arm. Weiss took it. The two walked out together. They made their way to the fairgrounds. It was there that the food vendors were stationed. Percy was keen on taking Weiss out to get some food. Maybe her teammates wouldn't mind joining?

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby landed on the steel floor with a loud clang. Her silver eyes scanned the room. Memories of before flashed through her mind. She wasn't sloppy this time. Ruby clenched her scythe tightly as she cleared the security room.

No one was around. She was sure of that. Ruby was not about to let herself get ambushed again.

Once the girl had scanned the room, she moved in. Ruby walked past all the screens that lined the walls. She kept her scythe out in its rifle form. Her eyes scanned the walls. Ruby reached the desk and spun around. She made sure no one followed her in.

The huntress in training noticed something. A camera in the corner of the room. As she stared at it, a red light blinked back at her. The light indicated the camera was recording.

Ruby smiled and silently cheered. This meant she could see who attacked her. Ruby placed her scythe on the desk and tried to operate the computer. Ruby pressed a few keys on the keyboard. The computer displayed an image of a lock and asked for a password. Ruby drew a flashdrive from her pocket. Marty allowed her to borrow his skeleton key. She plugged it into the computer.

The computer unlocked instantly. Ruby was met by thousands of files. Each thirty minutes long. Ruby scanned through the files. She was looking for the footage from a week ago. She found it with ease, but she only found footage thirty minutes before she first came into the room.

There was a gap. All the footage from thirty minutes before she discovered this room till today, was gone. Someone was covering their tracks. Ruby knew she had stumbled across something she shouldn't have.

Sudden footsteps made the teen quickly turn around, gun ready.

"Hello there," a gentle voice said.

Ruby looked at the man who stood before her. Her gun still aimed at him. Could this be the attacker from before? He did not look like a fighter. At least he was not dressed like one.

The man walked closer to Ruby. "I did not expect to find such a young lady here."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked. She lowered her weapon.

"My name is Edward."

"I'm-"

"Ruby Rose."

Ruby stepped back. "How did you know that?"

"I pay attention," he simply responded.

"That's a little creepy," Ruby bluntly commented.

"Huh? Your team was the one who just won in the festival, correct?" Edward asked.

"Oh," Ruby said. She smiled. "Yep that was my team."

Edward walked up to the desk. His eyes scanned the various files. His face displayed his disappointment of not finding whatever it was he was searching for.

"You know Percy, then?" Edward kept his eyes on the monitor.

Ruby nodded. "Yep, I've known him for a while now."

"How well do you know him?"

"I mean we're friends, so… pretty well?"

"And what of his brother?"

"Timo?"

"Yes."

"I know he's a bad guy."

"Bad guy? If only it was that simple."

Ruby tilted her head. She wondered who Edward was. It was strange that he was asking about Percy and Timo.

"What would you say if I told you that Percy was still speaking with his brother?" Edward asked.

"That's impossible, the two hate each other! Timo has tried to kill Percy," Ruby said.

Edward turned to Ruby. He scanned her face. Edward found himself staring at her eyes. He nodded his head. Almost like he was approving something.

"Be careful of the storm that is brewing, Ruby Rose," Edward said. He turned his back to her. Edward walked back to the elevator. He stopped at the door. Edward looked over his shoulder at Ruby. Stared into her silver eyes and said, "And be careful of Percy Brewner."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby trudged along with her team. They were at the Amity colosseum. It was the next day. Today was the doubles round. Weiss and Yang would be representing the team. They were picked after a vote. The vote between the team. All four of them agreed that Weiss and Yang would be the best picks. Now all that was left was for Blake and Ruby to wish luck to Yang and Weiss. Percy came along with them, obviously since Weiss was competing. However, Ryden had not shown up yet.

That puzzled Ruby. Yang and Ryden were a couple, yet he was not here. Ruby tapped her sister on the shoulder.

"Is Ryden not coming?" she asked.

Yang frowned back. "He's still upset about not being able to compete."

"He should still try and support you," Ruby replied.

Yang smiled. "Thanks, sis, but I won't make him show up if he doesn't want to. He has a good reason."

Ruby shrugged. It didn't sound like a good reason, but she did not want to argue. Instead, Ruby opted to remain silent as the group of students approached the entrance to the locker room.

"Good luck to you both," Percy said.

"Thanks, but I don't think we'll need it," Yang boasted. She wrapped an arm around Weiss. "Right, Weiss?"

Weiss shoved Yang off her. "Jeez, Yang, could you try to act mature?" she huffed.

Yang smiled and rolled her eyes. "If we're struggling you could always just scold the other team," she joked.

"The Ice Queen does always work," Blake added.

"Hey!" Weiss replied, "I am not an Ice Queen, stop calling me that!"

"Yeah, Weiss isn't like that. She's a real _nice _queen," Yang said. A massive grin was on her face, clearly amused by her own joke. She looked around at her groaning teammates. A hand waiting in the air for a high wave, but all Yang got was disappointed head shakes. Yang shrugged and dropped her hand. "I thought it was really... _punny_."

"Stop!" Ruby begged.

While the others groaned, Percy just stood. His face was puzzled. His eyes studied Yang and the others.

"I don't get it," he said.

Yang huffed and dropped her head. She looked back at Percy. "It's a pun."

"A bad one," Ruby interjected.

The group moved on. Weiss and Yang entered the locker room. Percy, Blake, and Ruby made their way to the spectator's area. They were about halfway there, when Percy suddenly stopped. Ruby noticed this immediately and stopped as well. Blake continued onward. Ruby turned back, her eyebrow raised and wanting to know why he stopped.

"You guys go on ahead," he said.

Ruby slowly studied Percy. She cautiously asked, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Percy replied.

"They're going on soon!" Blake called from down the hall.

"I know, save me a seat!" Percy hollard as he ran off.

The two members of team RWBY continued on. They were able to find three seats. The match was starting, Yang and Weiss were already in the arena with their opponents.

After a few minutes, the match started. Yang and Weiss rushed into battle against some of Atlas' toughest students, a trumpet player and a cat faunus with roller skates. As ridiculous as they came across, the Atlas students were extremely skilled.

Ruby found it hard to focus on the match. She was thinking about Edward's message to her. Why would he say that? It was true that Percy was acting very odd, but to claim he was helping Timo? That was impossible to Ruby. She did not even know who Edward was, yet his words took over her brain.

It did not help that Percy was missing for almost this whole time. He still wasn't back. It was driving Ruby crazy. A mix between what Edward told her and Percy still being gone, when his girlfriend was competing. It all worried Ruby.

Finally she stood up. Ruby would go confront her suspicions. It was pointless to sit and worry. Ruby looked at Blake.

"I'll be right back," Ruby said

Blake nodded and kept her gaze on the fight, which was growing more and more intense.

Ruby walked back into the halls of the Amity coliseum. Everyone was out watching the match. This made the halls barren and empty. The sounds of the raging battle in the arena made their way into the halls.

Ruby started right toward the bathrooms. It was where Percy claimed he'd be going, so it was the perfect place to look. It wasn't fair either. Both male and female bathrooms were just around the corner from the stands. Ruby speedly walked through the halls. She passed a door and heard a voice.

"We're working on it!"

It was the same voice from the security room. The voice of her attacker. Ruby slowly tipped toed over to the origin. A maintenance closet.

The girl placed her ear against the door. She heard a mix of three voices. Two sounded the same, but the third was different. It was obviously a female. Ruby swore she heard it before.

"What good are you two?" the woman asked, "I want it done!"

Ruby slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room. It was a simple room, pipes lined the walls and steel panels made up the floor. Bright blue lights were evenly spaced across the ceiling. Inside were two men. They were each dressed in an advanced form of armor. It looked like something Ruby had seen Atlas soldier's wear. One was dressed in black and the other white. Helmets covered their faces. The black armored one had a quiver of arrows on his back. The white armored one had a collapsed staff on his back. They were speaking over a scroll. It was on call with an unknown contact.

"I don't think you're in position to give us orders!" the black armored one snapped back.

"Oh?" the woman asked, "a failed experiment like yourself shouldn't even bother arguing. You should've been discarded the moment you were made. Be thankful Verstand saw a purpose for you."

"How about I find you and-"

The white armored male placed his arm over his partner and pushed him back. He looked at the scroll.

"I'm very sorry, ma'am," he said, "forgive Midnight's attuide, we'll be done soon."

"Midnight?" the woman asked. She laughed. "You gave yourself names, number three?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's cute. Have fun with your little game. Just don't forget who you answer to."

The call ended. Midnight pushed the white armored male away. He walked over to a floor panel and lifted it up. Various wires were revealed underneath.

"Midnight, I'm sorry."

"Let's just focus on finishing the mission. That match will be over soon."

"Yeah, sure," Midnight's partner said. A hint of remorse in his voice.

Midnight started cutting and connecting wires. Once he was satisfied, he held up his hand.

"Frost, give me the device," he said.

Frost nodded and pulled a small box from a pocket in his armor. He placed it into the gloved hand of Midnight.

Ruby pulled out her scroll. She quickly sent a message and looked back at the room. Ruby couldn't see what Midnight was doing. She tried to peer in, but the door blocked her vision. Ruby slowly pushed the metal door. The door replied with a loud groan from it's rusty hinges.

Midnight and Frost spun around. They spotted the intruder.

"Crap! What's she doing here?!" Midnight shouted.

Ruby turned to run.

"Stop her!" Midnight barked.

Frost drew a shard of black dust. He activated it and threw it on the ground. It let out a glow.

Ruby felt her body feel heavier. Her feet left the floor and she was drawn back to the dust shard. It was gravity dust. The shard shattered once she had been drawn back into the room.

"Midnight, get her!"

Midnight grinned and drew two ebony black scimitars. Midnight combined them by the hilt. He pressed a button and a string of hard light dust connected the ends. Midnight readied a metal arrow from his quiver. He quickly fired three into the door. They pierced it and went into the wall. Now there was no escape for Ruby.

Midnight drew another arrow and aimed at the young teen. He smirked and released the arrow. Frost's hand snapped up and snatched the arrow from the air.

"No killing," Frost said.

Midnight shook his head and huffed. He held up his hand. A black tendril shot from the shadow of Midnight's body.

Ruby drew her scythe. She cut the tendril in two. She watched it fade, only for another to fly at her. Ruby leapt back. The tendril chased her with immense speed. She ducked down as it tried to grab her. Ruby slashed it. She got up and fired a round at Midnight. He sidestepped and shot another tendril at Ruby.

Ruby rolled out of the way. The tendril turned and struck her in the back. Ruby staggered a bit, but was fine. She looked back at Midnight. Her eyes widened.

Midnight had what looked like a million tendrils that surrounded him. He launched them all at Ruby. She tripped and fell back. The tendrils came upon her in a swarm. There was nothing she could do.

_Bang._

The door to the room flew open. It was hurled at Midnight. The male leapt back. The tendrils that were swarming Ruby vanished. She now only saw one. Ruby blinked a few times. Had she imagined that whole thing? Ruby looked at the doorway.

A blond haired boy loomed in the doorway. His arms crossed and a scowl on his face. His intense emerald eyes glared at Midnight and Frost. The boy swung a foot forward into the room.

Marty stepped in. He held his hands up and metal shot out from his side. He broke the metal into two large orbs. They looked like cannon balls. He sent one into Frost's chest. It slammed into him and unfolded. Frost was pinned down by the metal. The other was launched at Midnight. It was sliced in half by Midnight's blades. The two halves fell into the hole in the floor. The hole that Midnight was working in.

Marty kept his hands moving. Secretly moving the metal. Once Marty was finished, he looked down at Ruby.

"Time to leave!" he said.

Ruby nodded and raced out of the room. Marty called his metal back to him. It flew onto his arm and he retreated with Ruby.

Frost looked at Midnight. "We need to leave. The device can be planted elsewhere."

"I agree," Midnight replied, "you picked it up, right?"

Frost looked down at the hole. The box was missing. Midnight remembered back to when Marty's metal fell in. Midnight had not noticed, but Marty was still controlling the metal even after it fell.

"He took it!" Midnight bellowed.

Midnight stormed out of the room. He ran down the hall after the students. Frost hurried to follow him.

XXX XXX XXX

"You meet the strangest people, Ruby," Marty said.

The two raced down the hallway. They were desperate to get to a professor or soldier. Tell someone about what was happening.

"I guess it's my charm," Ruby said.

"It's something about you," he teased.

"Hey!" Ruby tried to act offended, but ended up giggling instead. She shook her head. "Thanks for coming." Her tone shifted to a more serious demeanor.

"No problem, you made a smart move by asking me to come. I can see why you're a team leader, but why not ask Blake or Percy?"

"I was looking for Percy when all this happened and Blake's watching the match, so she probably won't be looking at her scroll!" Ruby explained, "you were already helping me out anyway."

The two were nearing the archways. The place that airships dropped students and spectators off. It was also where most of the guards would be. They could see the large area. The sound of airships was barely drowned out by the sound of Yang and Weiss' fight.

An arrow whizzed by Marty's head. It missed him. Instead the arrow took a few strands of his golden hair. Marty looked over his shoulder and saw Midnight and Frost behind them. The two were catching up.

"Our friends are back," Marty said.

The two could see the main entrance. They were so close. Marty didn't know if they'd make it.

"You take the cube, I'll stay behind and slow them down!" Marty said.

Ruby shook her head. "Nope."

"Ruby, those two are insanely fast. We won't make it!" Marty argued.

Ruby cockly snickered. "Yeah, but I'm faster!"

Ruby picked Marty up. She threw the bigger boy over her shoulder. Ruby bent down and shot off in a tempest of rose petals. The red blur reached the landing area in less than a second. Ruby felt her legs falter as she entered. Ruby fell to the ground, bringing Marty down with her. The two tumbled across the floor and hit the far wall.

The two slowly got back up. Marty was a bit dazed from the sudden speed trip and Ruby was exhausted from carrying him.

"Amazed you could carry me," Marty said.

"Amazed at how much you weigh," Ruby quipped. She wheezed and tried to catch her breath. "Seriously, man, eat a salad."

"Coming from the girl who eats nothing but cookies?" Marty retorted.

"Hey!" Ruby said. She huffed and crossed her arms. "I drink milk too."

Two Atlesian soldiers raced to their aid. The guards were about to ask what happened, but two arrows flew into each of their chests. Their bodies hit the ground in front of Ruby and Marty.

Marty looked at the armored duo that was now entering the landing point. His glare returned to his face.

"Forget salads, we're about to get one hell of a work out," Marty said.

Marty summoned the metal off his arm and formed bullets from it. He launched the salvo at his pursuers.

Frost leapt over the hoard of projectiles. He drew his staff. The metal staff extended to the length of his body and two blades ejected out the ends. Frost landed in front of Marty. The teen was out of his metal and shielded himself with his arms. Frost stabbed down.

The sound of metal against metal rang out. Ruby blocked the attack. She knocked the staff out of the way. Ruby cut Frost across his chest plate. It earned a shower of sparks. She twirled her scythe and planted the barrel in his chest. Ruby squeezed the trigger to her gun and shot Frost point blank. The bullet carried Frost away.

"Come on!" Ruby grabbed Marty and threw him onto his feet.

The two raced together to the arena, where the blaring sound of a trumpet could be heard. It was there that they could get help.

Midnight leapt in front of the pair. Midnight blocked their path. He summoned another black tendril from his shadow and sent it flying at Marty.

Ruby pushed Marty out of the way and spun her scythe around. The tendril slammed into her scythe and sent her sliding back ten feet. The tendril pursued Ruby.

Marty summoned his metal back to him. He ran to Ruby. Marty formed a shield and blocked the tendril.

"We're not getting into the arena!" Marty said.

Ruby nodded. She looked around and her eyes landed on the landing platform for the airships. Her lips grinned. She grabbed Marty's hand and pulled him away. The two raced toward the airship platform.

Midnight saw the airship that was hovering on the platform. He looked at his partner.

"Frost, clip the engines!" Midnight commanded.

Frost planted his staff into the metal floor. He clapped his hands together. Frost's white aura concentrated in his hands. An orb of the aura grew from his palms. Frost aimed at the airship and fired the orb. The white aura launched out in a massive beam of energy. It filled the area with a blinding white light. The beam struck the back of the airship and tore through it like it was nothing. The engine exploded and the airship crashed onto the platform.

Ruby did not slow down. She kept running. Frost and Midnight did not know her plan. She wasn't going to try and pilot an airship. Ruby and Marty reached the edge of the platform and leapt off.

"They're insane!" Frost shouted. He was in complete shock. Frost did not expect Ruby to commit suicide rather than get caught.

"She's smarter than I remembered!" Midnight raced after the two. He leapt off the edge after them.

Frost shook his head. "I think you and her match wits well."

XXX XXX XXX

Ruby and Marty plunged through the sky. The Amity coliseum was over two thousand feet in the air. It was a long fall. Wind whipped the pair's faces. It was deafening.

"So how's your landing strategy?" Ruby screamed over the wind.

"I did not do well on that!" Marty shouted back.

"I remember, you were the guy that hit a tree!" Ruby laughed, "I have a plan, but can you catch us?"

"With my semblance?" Marty asked.

"Yeah!"

"You should've asked that before we jumped to our deaths!"

"Can you?"

"I don't know… maybe? I'm not skilled at manipulating objects that I'm unfamiliar with!"

"Now would be a great time to learn!"

Marty closed his eyes. It was going to be hard to concentrate. The wind whipping in his face and the thought of the ground that they would splat onto if he couldn't work his semblance. Marty's hands faintly started to glow. His mind raced for encouragement. It landed on one thing. His adopted brother, Percy. The guy that always out shined him. Marty was always getting left in the dust. Even when fighting with a girl two years younger, he still was the weak link without his metal. How much more pathetic could he be? It was time to change that.

A green glow started to surround Marty's body. It slowly covered him. Next it grew on Ruby. Slowly covering her as well. Finally Marty pulled both his hands back.

Ruby felt herself slowing down. Marty was too. The ground was approaching at a far less rapid pace. The two went from a free fall to a glide.

"You did it!" Ruby loudly cheered.

"Concentrating!" Marty snapped.

Ruby covered her mouth. "Sorry," she peeped.

The pair was now about two hundred feet off the ground. Ruby was glad Marty came through. It would've been much harder to stop them both. Landing strategy aside, Ozpin never taught them how to survive a drop like that.

_Woosh!_

Frost and Midnight soared down past them. Frost cut Marty across the back. The blade easily went through Marty's unconcentrated aura. Marty was left with a gash running down his back. The least of Marty's worries.

As Marty cried out in pain, Ruby felt herself start to speed up. The two entered a free fall again. Marty tried his best to slow them down, but the two hurtled down to the ground. They crashed in the Emerald Forest.

Frost and Midnight crashed down with the two. They landed much better than Ruby and Marty. Each rolling onto the ground and onto their feet.

Ruby and Marty slammed into the ground. Ruby's aura almost broke and Marty's did. The green aura shattered off his body like glass. The two tumbled across the ground. They stopped once Ruby grabbed Marty and stabbed the ground with her scythe.

Ruby panted heavily. She weakly stood up. Marty laid on the ground, clenching his side.

"Finished?!" Midnight boomed.

He and Frost approached Ruby and Marty. Weapons aimed at the two. Midnight aimed an arrow right at Marty's chest.

Ruby twirled her scythe and stepped in front of Marty. "I'm not giving up!"

"Frost, I'm killing her," Midnight bluntly said.

"Hold on!" Frost snapped. He looked at Ruby. "Give us back the cube. I promise no harm will come to your friend or you."

Ruby looked at Marty. She was silent. Her mind thought it over. Ruby knew there was no way she could take on both Frost and Midnight. Their powers were still unknown. Plus it would be two on one.

Ruby hanged her head. "You're right."

Frost nodded. He lowered his weapon and started walking over to Ruby. Midnight growled and begrudgingly lowered his bow. Midnight joined Frost as he went to restrain Ruby.

Ruby grinned and rolled to the side. Marty thrust his hand out and a wave of shrapnel shot at Frost and Midnight.

As her foes dodged the attack, Ruby heaved Marty onto her back. She ran off in a tornado of rose petals. Ruby vanished into the forest.

XXX XXX XXX

"Seriously, why are you so heavy?" Ruby asked.

She sat on the bank of a river that snaked its way through a gorge. Marty laid against a large rock. The two were both out of breath, tired, and desperate for a break. The sun was starting to set and soon night will fall.

"You messaged Alex, right?" Marty asked.

Ruby nodded. "He's getting Glynda."

"She won't help you!" Midnight called.

Ruby and Marty turned their heads to see Frost and Midnight. They approached from down stream. Ruby leapt onto her feet.

"Time to finish this," Midnight said.

Ruby clenched her scythe tightly. She was nervous about facing both enemies at once. She was still deciding how she should charge them.

Marty forced himself up onto his feet. He winced at the pain, but powered through it. Marty placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm with you," he said.

"You don't have your metal anymore," she replied.

Marty raised his hands. "I don't need it."

Midnight raised his bow. He planted both his feet firmly in the sand of the river bank. Frost assumed a similar position.

The four fighters stared each other down. Each debating how to attack. No one wanted to act in haste and attack first.

Ruby was the one to break the stalemate. She rushed Frost. Ruby brought her scythe down on him and the two exchanged blows for a moment. That changed when Frost kneed Ruby and tossed her into the river. He leapt in after her.

Marty raised a wave of sand from the ground and launched it at Midnight. The male cut through the sand and fired a volley of ten arrows. Marty stopped them all. He snapped them in the air.

Midnight broke his bow back into two blades. He rushed Marty and slashed at him. Marty used his semblance to repel one of the swords. He ducked under the other and slammed a fist into Midnight's armor.

"Ow!" Marty yanked his fist back.

Midnight head butted Marty and then swept his legs out. Marty hit the sand and a wave of pain shot through his body. Midnight pinned Marty down and knocked him out with a single punch.

In the river, Ruby and Frost were still fighting. Ruby dodged Frost's bladed staff. She countered with a cut to his back and firing point blank into his chest. Frost was sent away.

Ruby was kept under pressure when Midnight fired a stream of arrows at her. The young student blocked them all. She fired back at Midnight, only to be tackled by Frost. The two submerged themselves in the water.

Midnight watched the water. It was restless and violent as Ruby and Frost struggled underneath. Midnight couldn't see them clearly enough to get a shot.

Frost was thrown from the water. He landed with a thud on the river's bank.

Ruby stood up from the water, gasping for air. Her clothes and hair were drenched. She looked up at Midnight. The male charged her.

Ruby side stepped and cut Midnight across the face. She broke through his helmet and cut it in half. The remains fell off Midnight's head. Ruby gasped at what she saw.

It made sense that Midnight's voice was familiar because he had the same face as Percy. Blonde hair that loosely fell down to above his eyes.

"Percy?!" Ruby shouted.

Midnight glared back at Ruby. He was silent. Midnight felt his face. Ruby's scythe had cut his cheek. He wiped the blood away with the flick of his hand.

Ruby was dumbstruck. She had no idea what to do. A million questions raced through her mind. She did not want to attack a friend, but Ruby did not know if that was even Percy.

Her questions were interrupted from a blow from behind. Frost's staff slammed into the back of Ruby's head. She swayed and fell to the ground.

"Let me kill her," Midnight said. He neared the girl.

Frost fired a small blast at Midnight's feet. "Stay back."

"Why?"

"There's no reason to kill her."

"She saw us without our helmets on."

"No, she saw _you _without a helmet on. This could still work. Tomorrow is the singles match. If Ruby now thinks Percy is working against the school, she'll confront him."

"Frost, you have a point. It would make getting him back an easier task if all his friends think he's been working against them since the beginning."

"Let's go."

XXX XXX XXX

"Ruby!" a voice yelled.

Ruby stirred. She slowly opened her silver eyes. A bright white light met her eyes. She winced and shielded herself from the blinding light. Ruby looked around. She was in the school's infirmary.

Ruby's team had gathered around her bed. It wasn't just her team. Alex and Percy were also there. Ruby locked eyes with Percy.

She did something completely out of character. Ruby leapt up and swung at Percy. She shocked everyone. No one expected Ruby to attack Percy.

Percy was caught off guard and could only block the punch. Ruby threw another punch. Percy caught her arm and spun her around. He held both her arms down.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Me?" she struggled against Percy's hold. "You attack us!"

The room was silent. Yang walked up and helped calm Ruby down.

"Ruby, you need to explain," Yang said.

Ruby looked at Yang. "Percy attacked me and Marty!"

"That's impossible," Weiss said, "Firstly, Percy would never attack you. Not to mention the fact that he was with us."

"I saw it!" Ruby protested.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, "what happened?"

"Two guys attacked us! One of them was Percy!" Ruby answered.

"You're sure?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded. Yang knew better than to doubt her sister. It was so unlike Ruby to attack Percy. He had to have attacked her.

"I believe her," Yang said. She looked back to Weiss and Blake. "Well?"

Weiss shook her head. "He wouldn't do that."

Blake was silent. She was avoiding Yang and Ruby's gaze.

"Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake looked up. She sighed. "He was with me the whole time."

"No he wasn't!" Ruby argued, "he was gone."

"After you left, he came back," Blake replied.

"Blake, I know what I saw," Ruby said.

Percy stepped forward. The four girls stopped arguing with each other. Their eyes fell upon the team leader of PARM.

"I don't know what Ruby saw, but it wasn't me. I'll find the answer."

"I'll help you," Weiss said.

Percy smiled at Weiss. It was good to know she was still in his corner. Weiss smiled back. She knew Percy would never attack Ruby. It wasn't him. Weiss was convinced about that.

Yang felt her scroll buzz. She drew it from her pocket and checked the time.

"My match is going to start soon," Yang said.

The blonde hugged her sister and waved her friends good bye. She left and made her way to the coliseum.

Ruby furrowed her brow. She was puzzled about why Yang's single match was now. It was supposed to be tomorrow.

"How long was I out?" Ruby asked.

Alex looked at her. "About a day."

"Ugh that sucks! I missed all the fights," Ruby said, "come on. Yang will be on soon."

"I think it would calm everyone's nerves if I stayed behind," Percy said.

Ruby shook her head from side to side. She wanted Percy to come. She wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I think you should come," Ruby said.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"You guys go on ahead, I have to go get Ryden," Alex said.

"See you there!" Ruby called to him.

Alex ran out of the room and made his way to his dorm.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden walked out into the forest. He was in the clearing that Percy used for his training sessions. Ryden entered the center. He looked around and threw his hands up.

"I'm here!" he called out.

Ryden looked at his scroll again. He reread the message that Percy sent him. It told him to meet in the clearing by the cliff. Percy's message told Ryden that he wanted to apologize for not telling Ryden about the festival.

Ryden looked at the time on his scroll. He grew impatient.

"Percy, are you here? If we don't hurry, I'll miss Yang's fight!"

Ryden shook his head. He cursed Percy out and started to walk away. Ryden could not believe that he let Percy waste his time.

"Ryden?" Percy called.

Ryden spun around. His crimson eyes landed on Percy. He was entering the clearing and dressed in his school uniform. Ryden cocked his head. They did not have classes during the festival. It did not matter to him. He was just glad Percy finally showed.

"So, you're going to apologize?" Ryden walked up to Percy.

"Yes," Percy said, "I'm so sorry for what I've done. I never wanted to divide the team like this. You guys deserved better."

Ryden scoffed. "Damn, I'm pissed off, but don't act like you commited a crime."

Percy turned from his teammate. He looked at the ground. Percy clenched his fists. It was surprising to Ryden. He never saw Percy hide his face. It was like he was trying to hide the shame that filled his frost white eyes.

Ryden stopped. Didn't Percy have blue eyes? That wasn't the Gewitter, it was too dark. Ryden also knew Percy would never activate his Gewitter for no reason. Ryden slowly reached for his sword.

He spun around and was met by a black tendril. It struck him in the chest. The tendril split and covered his body.

Percy walked toward Ryden. This wasn't Percy. Percy was behind Ryden. Two Percys? It baffled Ryden's mind.

"What're you doing?!" Ryden asked.

Midnight smirked. "Using my semblance."

Frost shook his head. "Midnight, why are you so smug?"

"Yeah, why are you so smug?" Ryden asked.

His body burst into blue flames. The flames froze and reformed into Ryden. He was left wondering why he couldn't move.

"You've got a lot more work to do before you can flame warp," Midnight said.

Frost huffed. He hated this. Frost was not someone that cared for violence. He wasn't like Midnight. Frost preferred a gentler approach.

"Sorry, but you'll be missing Yang's match after all," Midnight said.

Ryden's vision started to blur. He watched the world melt away. It all vanished until he was floating in darkness. Ryden frantically looked around. He was scanning the abyss of darkness. There was nothing for as far as he could see.

It was at that moment that two things appeared in front of him. One was his blade and the other a picture of Yang, Alex, and him. Ryden reached out and grabbed the two objects from the abyss.

As Ryden grabbed the picture, the word family entered his mind. It was odd. This picture usually sat in his dorm room. Ryden had no family pictures from before his parents abandoned him, so he kept this one close.

When Ryden's hand touched his blade, he felt rejuvenated. It was a surge of strength that washed over the teen.

The two objects grew heavier by the second. It grew harder to hold them both. Ryden looked between the two. He was being faced with a choice. Ryden knew which one he would pick.

Without hesitation, Ryden dropped the blade. He did not even watch it fall into the abyss. Ryden grabbed the picture with both hands. He drew it close to his chest. Ryden looked down at the picture. It was secure in his hands. That's what he thought.

A figure reached a hand out. It was almost like the abyss itself was reaching out. The figure stole the picture from Ryden's hands. Ryden moved to the figure, only to be thrown back.

Once more, his blade materialized in front him. This time it had a figure offering it to Ryden. Ryden eyed the sword. He looked at the figure that stole the picture. It was the only way. He needed that strength.

Ryden placed both hands on the blade. Blue flames flared up around him. Ryden felt stronger than ever before. He lunged forward and cut the figure down. Ryden snatched the picture back.

Ryden turned back to the figure that offered him the blade. The figure appeared a lot clearer. It was Midnight. The man that looked like Percy.

Ryden felt himself start slip into the abyss. His eyes started to close. The last thing he saw was Midnight's sinister smile.

XXX XXX XXX

Ryden walked down Beacon's halls. His head was pounding. Ryden had recently regained consciousness. He awoke under a tree on the edge of the Emerald Forest. Ryden was left to wonder if what he had seen was all a dream. It couldn't have been. He was really attacked by those two freaks.

Now he walked to Team RWBY's dorm. Ryden missed Yang's match. He hoped she had won. It was going to be hard to apologize.

Ryden reached the dorm and went for the door. It swung open. General Ironwood walked out and bumped into Ryden.

"Oh, my apologies," he said.

Ryden cautiously eyed him up. "It's fine."

Ryden stepped aside and let the general pass. Ryden walked into the dorm. Team RWBY was around Yang, who was crying.

Yang looked up as soon as Ryden entered. She did not say a word. Yang didn't have to. Her face said it all. Ryden was forced to look away. Shame rose within him.

"What happened? Did you lose?" Ryden asked.

Yang still wasn't talking. Weiss was the one to reply.

"You didn't see?"

"See what?"

"Yang won, but she attacked her opponent after the fight," Blake explained, "Ironwood came by to tell her she is disqualified."

Yang looked at Blake. She was finally ready to speak. Yang opened her mouth and protested, "He attacked me!"

"We believe you," Weiss said.

Silence fell over the room. No one knew what to say. That was when Ruby stepped up.

"We'll give you some space," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Yang muttered.

The four left Yang in the dorm and shut the door behind them. They were met by team JNPR and the other three members of PARM.

"Is she doing alright?" Jaune asked.

Blake sighed. "She's doing the best she can."

Ryden slammed his fist into the wall. "I should've been there!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Ruby said. She placed a hand on Ryden's shoulder. "You're here now."

"If you don't mind my curiosity, where were you?" Percy asked.

"I-" Ryden paused. He thought about Midnight and Frost. About the visions he saw. "Lost track of time."

"If we can do anything for her, let us know," Ren said.

Ruby smiled. "Pyrrha, just make sure you win one for Beacon!"

Pyrrha, who had been silent the whole time and staring off into space, looked at Ruby. She half heartedly smiled.

"I'll do my best!"

Team JNPR entered their dorm and left Ruby, Blake, and Weiss in the hall with Team PARM.

Weiss walked up to Percy and smiled. She turned around to her friends.

"We're going to go try and find out about Ruby's attackers."

Alex eagerly stepped up. "Need any help?"

Weiss smiled and nodded. "We could use the extra hand."

Marty looked at Ryden. He shook his head. Ryden was still sulking about missing Yang's match.

"How about Ryden and I join?" Marty asked.

"It'll be easier," Weiss replied.

Ruby and Blake walked off.

"We'll go cheer on Pyrrha and Penny!" Ruby called.

Team PARM was left with Weiss. Together the five of them would go and see if they could flush out the intruders. It was going to be an easy task, or so they thought.

XXX XXX XXX


End file.
